


Wrong (Right) Ad

by Alette



Series: Wrong (Right) Us [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 54,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: +82-1-227-1xxx:Sorry i mean yourGenital organ inspired interior decor objectLove your description lolAnyway id like to buy itAre u willing to go lower on the price?+82-1-901-0xxx:I’m sorryI’m not selling aWhatever it is you’re looking to buyYou’ve got the wrong numberA stranger texts Qian Kun asking about an ad. Things go from thereNow with aRussiantranslation!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Wrong (Right) Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/860188
Comments: 2867
Kudos: 2614





	1. Please check the number

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I am here to plague the NCT tag for the foreseeable future
> 
> If you've read the other fics in this series, you know the deal. If you haven't, please heed the slow burn tag. I really mean it
> 
> The names in bold are the ones saved in the other's phones, so they might change mid-chapter, though you'll get a warning when they do.  
> T for bad language and dirty jokes

**+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Good morning  
I saw your ad online  
I want to buy your dick chair

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Excuse me?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Your dick chair  
I wanna buy it

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
My what?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Sorry i mean your  
Genital organ inspired interior decor object  
Love your description lol  
Anyway id like to buy it  
Are u willing to go lower on the price?

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
I’m sorry  
I’m not selling a  
Whatever it is you’re looking to buy  
You’ve got the wrong number

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
No??? I found your no on the ad

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Please check again  
I promise I am not trying to sell a penis chair

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Wait  
Afagshdkflsgdhk  
Omg im so so sorry jquegshsjdk

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
It’s okay  
Things like this happen

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
People have tried to buy dick shaped chairs from u before???

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Well  
No  
But don’t apologize, it’s not your fault

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
I swear ur no is literally 1 digit off  
But im really really sorry  
I shouldve checked twice before i asked abt a dick chair abshizbxnxjdk

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
I told you, it’s fine!  
You won’t make the same mistake again, after all

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
No i wont lol  
The sellers no doesnt work  
I think it mightve been a prank ad

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Ah  
Sorry  
I hope you find another penis chair

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
I dont think i will  
This was the only one i found online

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Oh that sucks  
I can’t say I’m surprised though  
Your taste is kind of  
Unique

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Noooooo  
Its not for me qhwusbxnsj its for my friend

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Oh

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
No wait lmao  
We give each other gag gifts every year  
Its a tradition

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Okay thank god

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Ahshdk dw no ones buying dick chairs for ~aesthetic~  
Last year i got a lifesize blow up horse from one of them  
Btw do u want to buy a lifesize blow up horse?

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
No I do not haha

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Damn :[  
I tried to throw it out but the cops got me

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
The police?  
You were stopped by the actual police?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yea  
Apparently its illegal or smthing idk??  
I left it outside my apt building thinking someone would take it

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Or it’d blow away

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yea or itd blow away  
Someone called the cops and they said i couldnt  
So now it lives in my living room  
Freeloader smh

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Hahaha you can’t be serious

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Deadass  
Its like half my living room

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
You could just deflate it you know

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Deflate?

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Let the air out

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
I cant find the little hole it was blown up through

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Make a new little hole in it

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
What?? Stab him???  
How could u say that???

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
You were ready to abandon him on the street!

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
I was giving him freedom!!!  
Thats different from stabbing him to death!!!  
Youre cruel mr not dick chair seller

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Hahaha okay okay I’m sorry  
I hope you find another penis chair

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Me too  
Im trying to match my gifts this year  
I already got the one for my other friend

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
What did you get?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Tentacle dildo

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Oh my god

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yeah im gonna win this year sksksks  
Last year yukhei won  
He got kunhang a years subscription to some gardening box

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
That doesn’t sound too bad

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yeah? U get poop mailed to u every month?

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
You mean compost?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Poop  
Compost  
No difference

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
There’s a big difference!

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Not when it arrives by mail every month

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Okay haha true  
What did he get you? The horse?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
No i got custom scented candles

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Yikes  
I can imagine

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
I thought it wouldnt be that bad and actually lit one  
Its my own fault asdjhsdfjh

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
I don’t want to know  
I hope you’re able to buy a penis chair  
Your friends deserve it

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Thanks  
Just gotta find one now lol

 **+82-1-901-0xxx:**  
Let me know how it goes  
Good luck

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
(￣一*￣)b

Save **+82-1-901-0xxx** as **not dick chair guy** ? [Yes] [No]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday R! This one's for you ♡


	2. Making a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
>  So i couldnt find another chair which sucks  
>  But i did get a dick shaped lamp
> 
>  **not dick chair guy:**  
>  How do you find so many penis shaped things?
> 
>  **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
>  Its a talent (￣一*￣)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe the response the first chapter has gotten! Thank you, and I hope you like this one too ♡

**+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Okay so i couldnt find another chair  
But!!! i did get a dick lamp thats pretty good  
But im :/ bc its not that bad

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m sorry  
Who is this?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
What do you mean whos this???  
Its me  
I tried to buy a dick chair from u remember???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh  
Yes, now I remember

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
You said i should let u know how it goes

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I didn’t think you’d actually do it  
It just seemed like the right thing to say

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Well  
This is embarrassing  
I’ll just disappear now ahaha

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No wait  
I meant I thought you wouldn’t text again  
Not that I hoped you wouldn’t  
Please tell me about your bad gift buying adventures

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Agshdj okay  
So i couldnt find another chair which sucks  
But i did get a dick shaped lamp

 **not dick chair guy:**  
How do you find so many penis shaped things?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Its a talent (￣一*￣)  
Anyway im half half on the lamp bc its not that bad  
And kunhang is so weird he might actually like it

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Really? Your friend would like a lamp shaped like a penis?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
He is weird okay???  
I dont wanna give him something hed actually like ughhh

 **not dick chair guy:**  
That’s happened before?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yes :|

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Wow  
He is weird  
Wait, isn’t he the one who got the gardening subscription box?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yup

 **not dick chair guy:**  
And he hates that?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Yeah he hates it like hell

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Then you could try something like that?  
Maybe something that smells bad?

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
But my theme :((

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m sorry, I can’t think of anything else

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
No its okay  
Youve given me ideas!!!  
Youre pretty useful even without a dick chair to sell

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Haha glad I could help

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
Ill let u know how it goes?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’d be glad if you did

 **+82-1-227-1xxx:**  
(^^)ｂ

Save **+82-1-227-1xxx** as **Gag Gift Stranger** ? [Yes] [No]

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
Got another package of poop today  
So fuck u fr tht yukhei

 **golden pupper:**  
:D

 **donkey kong:**  
Hw did u think of this  
I hate u so much!!!

 **ten teteten:**  
You think thats bad???  
Wait until u see what i got for u this time ಸ‿ಸ

 **donkey kong:**  
Pls no more subscrption boxes  
Whn will they stop comng??

 **golden pupper:**  
Uhh  
I dont know :D

 **donkey kong:**  
I cnt believe all i got u ws a shtty music player

 **ten teteten:**  
And u gave me a big ass horse!!!  
I still cant get rid of it!!!

 **golden pupper:**  
I cant get rid of mine either tho  
It played music every hour  
The garbageman gave it back ffs

 **donkey kong:**  
But its dead now  
And i stll get poop in the mail!!

 **golden pupper:**  
You deserve it

 **donkey kong:**  
Qzvncxetbn  
Tru

 **ten teteten:**  
Kunhang your keyboard smashes are weird  
Please stop

 **donkey kong:**  
??

 **ten teteten:**  
Look  
Ahsdgfkfgksahkl  
Thats a proper smash  
Not whatever u write

 **donkey kong:**  
You crticizng my smash technque??

 **ten teteten:**  
Why do u use the top row of letters so much!!!  
Its wrong

 **donkey kong:**  
Theres no wrng way to smash

 **ten teteten:**  
There is obv bc u do it wrong  
Yukhei agrees with me  
Yukhei agree with me

 **golden pupper:**  
I agree w ten ge

 **ten teteten:**  
✖‿✖

 **donkey kong:**  
Evryone has their own way of keyboard smashng ffs

 **ten teteten:**  
Not everyone  
I talked to this dude who wrote everything out perfect  
Like with commas and shit

 **golden pupper:**  
No wayyy

 **ten teteten:**  
Yeah lmao  
It was kinda weird  
But not bad

 **donkey kong:**  
Whch dude?? Do we knw him??

 **ten teteten:**  
Nah it was a wrong number lol  
But hes kinda fun

 **golden pupper:**  
Youre making friends with a wrong number??

 **ten teteten:**  
Maybe

 **golden pupper:**  
Thats kinda cool

 **donkey kong:**  
As long as hes nt an organ dealer

 **ten teteten:**  
Agfshsjdkf i dont think u need to worry about that

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Hey  
Are you busy?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Nope  
What’s up?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Okay so you remember that time you pranked me with a stink bomb?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
No??

 **parental figure qk:**  
You detonated it in my closet  
I had to give my taxation final smelling like a fart

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh lmao yeah  
Why?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Where did you get that from?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
The idea or the bomb

 **parental figure qk:**  
The bomb  
The idea came from your evil little brain

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkk true  
I got it online  
Why??

 **parental figure qk:**  
Someone I know is looking for a prank gift  
Thought I might get some ideas

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Someone you know??  
Who do you know who’d give someone a stink bomb??

 **parental figure qk:**  
You, for one

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Well it’s obviously not me  
And i don’t think what i did was a gift lol

 **parental figure qk:**  
I definitely didn’t appreciate it  
It’s someone you wouldn’t know  
Can I get the link to the website?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Fine hold up a sec  
Found it  
[link]

 **parental figure qk:**  
Thank you  
Wait  
Liu Yangyang  
You put your credit card details into this?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Lmao ok i know it looks sketchy

 **parental figure qk:**  
I have at least 4 ads on screen telling me to meet hot single ladies in my area

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Aww no hot single dudes?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang I’m serious  
What if I end up getting them scammed?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You won’t!!  
It’s legit lol  
I didn’t get scammed

 **parental figure qk:**  
Maybe because you don’t have anything to be scammed out of

 **Yang Yangie:**  
That’s cold kun ge  
Real cold

 **parental figure qk:**  
But is it wrong?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Even colder

 **parental figure qk:**  
Oh my god  
Sorry I have to go  
Thank you so much Yangyang~

 **Yang Yangie:**  
No problem  
You owe me

 **parental figure qk:**  
I’ll buy you cake~

 **Yang Yangie:**  
For real?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yeah  
Thank you!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Uhh okay

\--★--

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Hey  
Hey  
Are you there?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Oh hey mr not dick chair dude  
Whats up?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Look  
[link]

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ahkgjhsfgjksdf  
Is that???  
It is!!!  
Ghjasfhdbsgshdkl

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Is this what you were looking for?  
The name’s different but that is definitely a penis

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
It is omg ahfgsgdjdk  
How did you find another dick chair???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I don’t know!  
It was a complete coincidence!  
I wasn’t even looking for it

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Omg omg omg  
Thank you!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You should first check if it’s available  
I’m worried it might be another fake listing  


**Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I will!!!  
Okay the message sent

 **not dick chair guy:**  
And now we wait

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Now we wait!!!  
Thank u again so so much (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Youre the best

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh haha no it’s no problem  
I just hope you finally get your chair

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Sksksks fingers crossed  
I owe u friend  
Even if i dont get it u still went out of your way for me!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No it’s totally fine!  
It was nothing

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Not to me!!!  
If u ever need anything lmk  
Thank u ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
You’re welcome

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
(❁´◡`❁)


	3. Organ traffickers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **xiao xiao xiao:**  
>  Organ trafficker confirmed!!
> 
>  **dadkun:**  
>  N o  
>  They wouldn’t  
>  They’re just a person looking for an unusual gift
> 
>  **xiao xiao xiao:**  
>  An unusual gift like your liver!!
> 
>  **dadkun:**  
>  Dejun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We already hit 100 kudos with this! Thank you all so much! I hope you'll like the rest ♡

**Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I got the chair!!!!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Really?  
Finally!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Thank u so much!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I told you, it’s no problem at all  
So did you get it delivered to your place?  
That must’ve been embarrassing

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
No im going to pick it up tomorrow

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Picking it up? From where?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Uhh one sec  
[ _IMG_408_ ]  
Here

 **not dick chair guy:**  
That place is kind of  
Out of the way

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Out of the way???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Few people go there  
How trustworthy is this person you’re getting it from?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Idk ive never met them

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You should go with a friend  
Just in case

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Mr not dick chair seller are u worried about me??

 **not dick chair guy:**  
All kinds of shady people hang out online  
And selling chairs shaped like penises?  
What kind of person does that?  
Someone I’d look twice at, that’s for sure

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ajsdhfhjg this is so sweet (இдஇ; )  
I’ll be fine!!!  
Im going in the middle of the afternoon lol

 **not dick chair guy:**  
But alone?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lmao i’ll be fine!!  
The guy should be worried abt me  
Sure hes selling the chair but im buying it so what kind of person am i sjkfhgfahs

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Okay fair argument

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I’ll text u after so u know im not dead okay??

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Okay  
Thank you

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol okie ˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
Is everyone here?  
I need everyone’s input on this

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I’m here!!

 **yangster:**  
Of course you are dejun ge kk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why does that?? Sound like not a compliment??

 **yangster:**  
Are you ever not online lol  
You need hobbies

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Kun ge!!

 **dadkun:**  
I’m right here Dejun  
You don’t need to call for me  
Where’s Sicheng?

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
**@starcheng**  
He’s literally never here!!  
We could be burning to death and he’d never know!!

 **yangster:**  
If we were burning to death why would we text the gc lol

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I would

 **yangster:**  
Hgsdfklsadhg???  
Why???

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Id want you guys to know

 **yangster:**  
??? ??????

 **dadkun:**  
Guys can we please focus?  
What is Sicheng doing?

 **yangster:**  
He’s here he’s just lurking  
Just say what you wanna

 **dadkun:**  
Alright  
I’m thinking about doing something  
I need you to convince me this is a bad decision

 **starcheng:**  
Youre making bad decisions kun ge?!  
Since when?!!?

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkk there he is

 **dadkun:**  
Alright so there’s some backstory involved  
Someone mistakenly texted me instead of an ad  
Long story short I helped them find what they were looking for  
Now they’re going to pick it up  
But I don’t want them going alone because it’s not the best area

 **yangster:**  
Okay  
Not seeing the bad decision yet

 **dadkun:**  
I want to go with them

 **yangster:**  
There we go

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Kun ge youre going to get your organs stolen

 **dadkun:**  
No way  
When they see it’s two of us they wouldn’t try anything  
Right?

 **yangster:**  
No asdkjfghjk  
He means your wrong number friend is gonna do the stealing kkkk

 **dadkun:**  
What? No way  
They’d never

 **starcheng:**  
Do you know anything about them?!  
Name what they do or their age?!!?!  
Anything??!!?!

 **dadkun:**  
Well  
No

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Organ trafficker confirmed!!

 **dadkun:**  
N o  
They wouldn’t  
They’re just a person looking for an unusual gift

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
An unusual gift like your liver!!

 **dadkun:**  
Dejun.

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Aaa ok ill stop  
Im just worried for you!!  
Its really a bad decision!!

 **dadkun:**  
So I’m just supposed to let them go alone?

 **yangster:**  
Uhhh yeah???

 **dadkun:**  
But what if it’s dangerous?

 **starcheng:**  
Is it at midnight in a drug ring neighbourhood?!?!! (;ﾟДﾟ)

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Then he definitely shouldnt go!!

 **dadkun:**  
It is not!  
It’s just not the best  
And the pickup is in the afternoon

 **yangster:**  
Hold up  
You were worried over someone meeting in the afternoon???

 **dadkun:**  
You never know!

 **yangster:**  
Ge  
Just  
Stop  
Let your friend pick up his stupid package he’ll be fine lol

 **dadkun:**  
You think I’m being ridiculous

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Maybe a bit??

 **dadkun:**  
Alright I can concede that

 **yangster:**  
I don’t know why you’re so worried about them anyway

 **dadkun:**  
I don’t either  
They just seem so genuine and I’d hate if anything happened to them  
Also it’s such a strange item? I’m suspicious of the seller

 **starcheng:**  
What’s the item?!!? ( ・◇・)？

 **dadkun:**  
Um

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I bet its human organs

 **dadkun:**  
Dejun.

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Okie so im going here in the afternoon  
[ _IMG_408_ ]  
Its not dangerous is it???

 **donkey kong:**  
I dnt think so??  
Wht u going there fr?

 **ten teteten:**  
Package pickup

 **donkey kong:**  
Pickup of wht??

 **ten teteten:**  
Wouldnt you like to know ಸ‿ಸ

 **donkey kong:**  
Qirtpqeieruy fine dnt tell me

 **golden pupper:**  
Do u want someone to go with u?

 **ten teteten:**  
Aww no its fine but thanks for the offer  
Learn something kunhang  
Youre #3 on my friend list rn

 **donkey kong:**  
Rjhwryiertkn wht did i do??

 **ten teteten:**  
Absolutely nothing  
Thats the point

 **donkey kong:**  
Hw am i nt even #2??

 **ten teteten:**  
Its what u deserve

 **donkey kong:**  
Dfgyhjityqp why??

 **golden pupper:**  
Why does it bother you so much lol

 **donkey kong:**  
I dnt knw!! But it does!!

 **ten teteten:**  
ಸ‿ಸ

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
We have the owner of this phone  
Send 1 million usd to the location we’ll share or we kill him

 **not dick chair guy:**  
STOP  
THAT IS NOT FUNNY

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
This is not a joke

 **not dick chair guy:**  
NO IT IS NOT  
You almost got me for a minute there

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdfghgfjlsd  
Sorry hehe

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Everything went okay?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Yes!! I have the chair!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
And you’re okay

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Sdfghjklf yes im okay  
I hope you didnt worry too much sksksks

 **not dick chair guy:**  
It’s like 5 in the afternoon  
Why would I worry?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
If you say so  
Im really touched tho  
And look!! Im still in one piece (◕ᴗ◕✿)  


**not dick chair guy:**  
Wait  
No

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lmao what do u mean no???  
Im definitely alive sdsdjfhjk

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No I mean  
You don’t know me  
Why would you send me your picture?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Why shouldnt i lol  
Youre my friend

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I could be an organ trafficker

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdfdghkdfjh sure  
  
Come and get em

 **not dick chair guy:**  
N o

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You were the one talking abt organs

 **not dick chair guy:**  
And I regret it

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: [[imlay-feat-yangyang-of-wayv-asteroid-mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2dAhHvbhI4)]


	4. Stranger danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **not dick chair guy:**  
>  Have you never heard of stranger danger?
> 
>  **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
>  Stranger dangxchdjsldjfh  
>  Im not 7 years old aldhdnfgd
> 
>  **not dick chair guy:**  
>  Strangers are a danger to adults too
> 
>  **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
>  Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our flawless gem with so many facets, each more perfect than the last ✧｡･:*:･ﾟ

**Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Good morning (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Good morning  
This is unexpected

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I wish all my friends good morning lol

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I still can’t believe you consider me your friend

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ouch???  
Ofc youre my friend  
Why wouldnt u be??

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You don’t know anything about me  
You don’t even know what I look like  
Also by the way you shouldn’t show your face to people you don’t know

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Akshshdk why not???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
What?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Why shouldnt i???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Have you never heard of stranger danger?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Stranger dangxchdjsldjfh  
Im not 7 years old aldhdnfgd

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Strangers are a danger to adults too

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Dude  
Wait can i call u that?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Yes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Okay thanks  
Dude  
Literally hundreds of people see my face everyday  
If we bumped into each other irl thats the first thing youd see

 **not dick chair guy:**  
But we didn’t meet each other in real life

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
We couldve lol i walk down the street all the time  
I mightve met u already

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No I would’ve remembered you

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asjdhshxhrkdj  
Thank u (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No I mean  
You have a memorable face

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Memorable in a good way?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
Yes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Sldhsbxhdgbxhsk  
Thank you (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Okay listen  
The point is you shouldn’t be so flippant about sharing pictures

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Flippant?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Unbothered

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Oh okay

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I could be using your pictures for nefarious purposes  
Bad purposes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ajhgkldcvhd what kind of bad purposes???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
Catfishing for one

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You can catfish with my pics if u want lol

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I am not going to!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
No problem then

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You’re  
You’re impossible to argue with

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Thank u (◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
So,,,, kun ge,,,  
Is your friend still alive and with all his organs???

 **dadkun:**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **yangster:**  
Yes you do kkk  
The one you wanted to risk your organs for

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
It’s good you didn’t go!!

 **dadkun:**  
For the last time he is not an organ trafficker  
And he’s fine, thanks

 **yangster:**  
He?  
Last time you said they

 **dadkun:**  
We talked some more  
He is a he  
He even sent me a picture to prove he was okay

 **starcheng:**  
A picture?!??!!  
Share!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Sicheng ge always shows up for the important bits hahaha

 **yangster:**  
He’s right tho  
Send the pic ge i wanna see your new friend

 **dadkun:**  
What? No

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why not??

 **dadkun:**  
Because! You’re strangers!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
We’re your friends??

 **dadkun:**  
You’re strangers to him  
I’m not giving his pictures out to people he doesn’t know

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
What!! He gave his picture to you!!

 **dadkun:**  
Just because he has no concern for stranger danger doesn’t mean I don’t

 **yangster:**  
Agrtknxbdhdj we are not strangers  
We are your friends

 **starcheng:**  
What do you think were gonna do with his pic щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
Were not the organ traffickers here??!?

 **dadkun:**  
No one is an organ trafficker!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Then you can share his picture!!

 **dadkun:**  
Not without his permission

 **yangster:**  
Okay kk ask him

 **dadkun:**  
Are you serious?

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yes!!

 **dadkun:**  
Do you know how weird that is?  
None of you even know him!  
I don’t even know him!

 **starcheng:**  
You know him enough to know his face!!!  
Ask him ge i wanna see him too!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
I am not going to ask him if I can share his pictures!  
That’s weird!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
You just dont wanna share with us!!

 **yangster:**  
Lmao his friend is probably ugly af kkkk  
That’s why he won’t share kkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Ha  
He’s literally the most good looking friend I have

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Omg **@starcheng**

 **starcheng:**  
Why are you tagging me??!?!!  
Im right here?!!?!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Just reminding kun ge!!

 **starcheng:**  
Oh  
Hihi thank you (〃 ω 〃)

 **yangster:**  
Excuse me most good looking friend???  
Do you perchance  
Like him???

 **dadkun:**  
No  
Don’t be ridiculous

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Youre the one being ridiculous by not sharing!!

 **yangster:**  
He’s a jealous type  
He won’t share kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
That is not it!  
I just won’t share without asking him!

 **starcheng:**  
Then ask him!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Ask him!!  
I wanna see this guy!!

 **yangster:**  
He won’t bc he’s got a crush kkkk

 **dadkun:**  
I don’t  
Okay fine I’ll ask him  
Are you happy?

 **starcheng:**  
Yes!!!! (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

\--★--

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Hi  
Sorry, this is a little weird  
Can I share photos of your face with my friends?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
No

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Okay thank you

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
He said no

 **starcheng:**  
I dont believe you!!! ヽ(`д´；)/

 **dadkun:**  
[ _IMG_499_ ]

 **yangster:**  
Kun ge taking screenshot proof just so he doesn’t have to show his crush’s pic

 **dadkun:**  
He is n o t my crush!

 **yangster:**  
Sure kkkkkk

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Wait thats it?  
Youre not gonna ask anymore???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Not really  
I didn’t want to share anyway  
They were the ones bugging me

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Why?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No reason  
They’re just curious kids

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
No i mean why didnt u wanna share my pic

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Because!  
You don’t know them

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Akdhshdk lemme guess  
Stranger danger

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
Yes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You think your friends would use my pics for  
What did u say

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Nefarious purposes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Right lol that  
Well???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No  
But you don’t know them

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol dude i really dont care  
Share my pics  
Bless their eyes

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Are you serious?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Yeah lol  
Wait  
  
Send them this one

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Stop doing that!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
What sksksks  
Sending pics?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Yes!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol now im gonna send them to u all the time

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Please no

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
  
I look good in this right

 **golden pupper:**  
Yeah man ofc

 **ten teteten:**  
Thanks (*ﾉωﾉ)  
I already sent it but its good to get confirmation lol

 **donkey kong:**  
Why?? Who r u sndng ths to?

 **ten teteten:**  
You dont need to know

 **donkey kong:**  
??? New boyfrnd???

 **ten teteten:**  
No akdhdhskc my wrong number friend

 **golden pupper:**  
Do you even know anything abt this guy?

 **ten teteten:**  
Dw lol hes harmless  
Hes more worried abt me sksksks  
Keeps talking about stranger danger lmao

 **donkey kong:**  
Is he 70 yrs old??

 **ten teteten:**  
Anxbshsj i hope not  
But i wouldnt mind making friends with a grandpa

 **golden pupper:**  
Or a creep??

 **ten teteten:**  
Hes not a creep lol  
If he was he wouldnt try and stop me from sending pics lmao

 **golden pupper:**  
I guess that’s true

 **donkey kong:**  
Ten ge whts up  
Evn 70 yr old creeps dnt like u

 **ten teteten:**  
Thats funny bc im not the one who hasnt dated in 70 years

 **donkey kong:**  
Thts by choice!!

 **ten teteten:**  
If u say so (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **golden pupper:**  
Lmao i love u guys

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
Nobody say anything

 **starcheng:**  
What??!?!

**dadkun:**   


**xiao xiao xiao:**  
??

 **yangster:**  
Ajshshdjfk  
It’s kun ge’s crush

 **dadkun:**  
I just s a i d

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Ohhh  
He’s pretty!!  
But sicheng ge is prettier i think

 **starcheng:**  
Aaa thanks (〃 ω 〃)

 **yangster:**  
Don’t say that in front of kun ge  
He’ll gut you kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Yangyang you are on thin ice

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkk


	5. He's a fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
>  How do we know that’s him?
> 
>  **mr swan dsc:**  
>  You think hes a fish??!?!
> 
>  **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
>  He’s a what  
>  Yes fine i think he’s a fish  
>  A catfish

**yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Sicheng ge  
Are you busy?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Nope (＾-＾)  
Whats up??!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
I’ve been thinking about kun ge  
And his new phone friend

 **mr swan dsc:**  
The pretty one??!?!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Yea  
Which is what i wanted to talk about  
How do we know that’s him?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
You think hes a fish??!?!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
He’s a what  
Yes fine i think he’s a fish  
A catfish

 **mr swan dsc:**  
(〇o〇；)  
But why?! He doesnt seem fishy!!!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Idk it feels fishy to me  
I mean what are the chances?  
Some wrong no texts ge and he turns out looking exactly his type??

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Why would he fish him??

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Maybe ge spilled that he’s rich  
Talked about his bedroom back home with a piano  
You know he’s not super careful about that

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Well why would he be??! People can be rich

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
You shouldn’t be rich to people you don’t know lol  
Anyway i don’t like it

 **mr swan dsc:**  
You think hes just gonna give all his money to him?!!  
Kun ge is too smart for that

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Yeah he’s smart but he’s so soft  
The fish makes up some story about a fake injury  
Boom kun ge’s paying ‘medical bills’

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Well the fish doesnt need to be pretty for that?!!?!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
True  
But he doesn’t know how much of a softie ge is

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Hmm  
Did you talk to dejun about this?!!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Ha  
Dejun ge is even worse  
He gets scammed literally every month

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Youre right  
Hed never believe you

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
He probably thinks it’s cute ge found him  
~by fate~

 **mr swan dsc:**  
That does sound a lot like dejun lolol  
Theyre both so soft and easy

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
So are you ge  
At least with you i don’t have to worry about some pretty boy swooping in and taking everything you own

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Some pretty boy already swooped in and took everything i own

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Yuck axzcndshf don’t be mushy in front of me

 **mr swan dsc:**  
(＠⌒ー⌒＠)

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Good morning (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Good morning  
I admire your commitment to your friends  
Even if it’s no longer morning

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Hehe thank you  
Its morning whenever i wake up

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m guessing you don’t have a regular 9 to 5 job then

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Nope  
What about u?  
Working? Retired???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Retired? Why would you ask that?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Just asking

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I sound retired?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Welllllllll

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Damn  
I am not retired

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Its okay if you are!!! I dont mind making friends w senior citizens

 **not dick chair guy:**  
That’s nice to know  
But I am not a senior citizen  
I’m a university student, final year

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ooh college kid!!! Smart

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You’re not studying?  
Never mind you don’t need to answer that

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdfxcghnvbhg let me guess  
Stranger danger???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Stranger danger

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Youre not a stranger anymore lmao  
Tbh i dont see why youre so worried abt it anyway  
Even if u were a stranger so what if i share pics???  
What exactly is the danger mr not dick chair?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Well???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I could use your pictures to reverse search and find your social media  
And if you have location tagged I could find out where you live  
And then I could kill you and harvest your organs

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ascxnvjhgudfskj  
Harvest my organs asdjhfgfhsdgf

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Hypothetically, of course  
I’d never kill you and harvest your organs  
But someone might

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Let me help u out  
[link]

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Is that  
Did you just link me your Instagram?  
Why would you do that!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Why wouldnt i???  
We can be mutuals if u want (。・ω・。)

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No! You don’t know me!  
Oh my god this is actually your real account  
With your pictures and everything

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Pictures and everything

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Why would you share that with me?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Because!!! We’re friends!!!  
Also its literally nothing lol lots of unknown people follow me  
Im not posting bank info lmao

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Lots of people is right  
How did you amass fifteen thousand followers?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Uhh have u seen me???  
Why wouldnt i get 15k followers???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Right

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Unless u think im not good enough for 15k?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No of course not  
You definitely are  
More than

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ok thats enough thank u (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
You dont have insta???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Not really  
I tried to start one once but it felt awkward

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You should!!! Its fun  
Think of it like keeping a record for yourself  
Then years later u can scroll and remember

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh  
Never thought of it like that

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Unless ofc u wanna flex  
Then totally do that

 **not dick chair guy:**  
That doesn’t sound appealing

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lmao i know its not like u

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You know me already?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Im getting there (。・ω・。)

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
  
Hi everyone!!  
Send signs you’re alive!!

 **yangster:**  
Alive

 **dadkun:**  
Alive

**starcheng:**   


**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Alive!!  
You look good!!

 **starcheng:**  
So do you!!!!!  
And thank you (〃 ω 〃)  
But sadly im not the prettiest friend anymore

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
To me you still are!!

 **starcheng:**  
(〃 ω 〃)

 **yangster:**  
About that  
How is your new friend kun ge?

 **dadkun:**  
He’s alright

 **yangster:**  
Any new developments?

 **dadkun:**  
What kind of developments are you expecting?

 **yangster:**  
Nothing  
It’s cool how you became friends like that

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
It really is!!  
Wow why doesnt something like that happen to me ;;

 **starcheng:**  
One day!!!!  
If you dont get your organs robbed before then

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkkk good one

 **dadkun:**  
It was pretty lucky, I guess  
He’s a fun friend  
And most importantly he never tried to steal my organs

 **yangster:**  
A friend???  
That’s all he is?? Sure???

 **dadkun:**  
Yes Yangyang I’m absolutely sure

 **yangster:**  
Okay that’s cool then  
Just don’t do anything dumb lol

 **dadkun:**  
Haha I won’t

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang  
Help  
I’ve done something dumb

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Dumb how???  
What did you do ge

 **parental figure qk:**  
Okay so  
Hypothetically  
Assume I scrolled back very far into someone’s Instagram feed  
And ended up accidentally liking one of their pictures  
Does the person get a notification?  
Hypothetically

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yeah of course kkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
But I unliked the picture immediately!!  
They still get it?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You could unlike at the speed of light and they’d still get it kkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Oh  
Oh no

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Sxcvngkshg ge  
How far back are we talking?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Very far

 **Yang Yangie:**  
How far???

 **parental figure qk:**  
10 months

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Asxcvhfdgakjgk lmaooo

 **parental figure qk:**  
Please shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: [[zhoumi_feat_kun_xiaojun_of_wayv_i'll_be_there.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1Aub1BsIYA)]
> 
> Up next: [[nct_127_kick_it_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OvyA2__Eas)]


	6. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **not dick chair guy:**  
>  Are you okay?  
>  You didn’t get something smelly again did you?
> 
>  **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
>  NO  
> 

**Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Good morning (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Todays the day!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Good morning  
What day?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
The gift giving!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh wow  
Good luck

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Thanks sksksks  
I really hope i get off easy this time sdhklfsghd

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Me too  
Wait  
So you’ve just been keeping the chair in your house all this time?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Yes ಥ‿ಥ

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh damn  
I hope you haven’t had any guests

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol no dw  
Ive been keeping it under a sheet anyway  
And my friends wont come over bc we know we’re all planning ಸ‿ಸ

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I have to say  
I am both in awe and terror at this little tradition you have going on  
If my friends tried something like this I’m sure I would’ve been dead by now

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Afhdgcxvbfg noooo you found the chair for me!!!  
Youd do great

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Maybe, but some of my friends are  
Scary  
One of them stink bombed my closet once

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol why??

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No reason, just because  
I gave my final smelling like a radioactive cloud  
I had a ring of empty seats around me

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdfjhgfh your friend sounds awesome

 **not dick chair guy:**  
If you’re not the one getting stink bombed, sure

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ksdcxnbshgfvcghk  
I can send them a gift if u want (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No, he’ll just use me to retaliate

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Retaliate???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
To fight back

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Boooo  
I really hope no one tries a stink bomb on me  
Im sooo sensitive to smell

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Didn’t one of your friends give you stinky candles last time?  
I doubt they’ll go the same route

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I hope so lol

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I hope so too  
Be sure to tell me how it goes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Of course (。・ω・。)

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
I think I’m safe

 **Yang Yangie:**  
From???  
Omg kun ge who’s coming after your organs now??

 **parental figure qk:**  
No shhh  
From embarrassment

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkk is this about the insta post you liked

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes  
I don’t think he realized

 **Yang Yangie:**  
How kkkkkk  
The post was 10 months old kkkkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
He doesn’t know my Instagram account  
And he must get a thousand notifications a day  
He probably didn’t even notice mine  
Haha I don’t know why I even worried about it!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
A thousand notifs?  
How many followers does your crush have?

 **parental figure qk:**  
For the last time he is not my crush  
Fifteen thousand

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Wait  
‘For the last time’???  
It’s your wrong number guy???

 **parental figure qk:**  
Um  
Yes

 **Yang Yangie:**  
He shared his insta with you?  
Gimme the link

 **parental figure qk:**  
[link]

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Shit kkkk you actually gave it

 **parental figure qk:**  
Why not? He doesn’t mind sharing it with strangers

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Hmmmmm  
So your wrong number boy is a v popular pretty boy who shares a lot of selcas on insta

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes  
And?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Nothing

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang

 **Yang Yangie:**  
No it’s nothing!!!  
He shares a lot of pics  
How far did you have to scroll to hit 10 months kkkkkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Shut up

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Fuck  
Kun ge’s crush is definitely definitely a catfish

 **mr swan dsc:**  
( ・◇・)？  
How are you sure??!?!!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
[link]  
Look at this insta account with 15k+ followers  
Look familiar?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Its kun ges pretty friend!!!!!  
Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
It’s where he’s getting his pics from

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Wow!!!! How did you find it??!!?!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Kun ge shared it with me  
The friend linked him

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Hmm  
If he really is stealing his pics why would he show kun ge??!!?!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Maybe he knows how much of a chump he is

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Maybe  
Should we say something?!!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
If it goes too far  
It’s okay right now i think

 **mr swan dsc:**  
When will it be too far??!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Credit card details

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Where u guys at???

 **golden pupper:**  
  
Food

 **ten teteten:**  
Ksjhgfhbvfshg traitors  
Going to eat without me!!!  
Im so glad i bought the gifts i did

 **golden pupper:**  
Im scared

 **ten teteten:**  
You should be ಸ‿ಸ

 **donkey kong:**  
Whre do u wnna meet??  
Yukhei’s??

 **ten teteten:**  
My thing for you is kinda  
Big tho  
Youll have to carry it all the way back to yours lmao

 **donkey kong:**  
Its fine  
My thng needs to be installed at yukhei’s  
Qexzcreyteui u shldve seen the look he gave me rn

 **ten teteten:**  
He should beat u up

 **donkey kong:**  
You knw he wnt!!!

 **ten teteten:**  
But he should  
I told u not to wear bucket hats  
Your hair is too pretty to hide

 **donkey kong:**  
Efgtbvouqwtu thnks  
Btw youll get yr gift in the mail tday

 **ten teteten:**  
Did  
Did you get me a fucking subscription???

 **donkey kong:**  
No dnt worry oxcvipurtxzvqw  
Im nt the devil like yukhei  
But its prtty bad hh

 **ten teteten:**  
Sksksksks we’ll see  
See u guys tonight

 **golden pupper:**  
Ten ge please promise u wont ruin my apartment

 **ten teteten:**  
I promise!!!  
No promises for kunhang tho ಸ‿ಸ

 **donkey kong:**  
Xcbnvuirwfg

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I HATE MY FRIENDS

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh no  
Didn’t go well?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asncvxsjdfghkfj

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m guessing that’s a no  
Are you okay?  
You didn’t get something smelly again did you?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
NO  
KUNHANG SENT ME GLITTER

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m guessing that’s one of your friends?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Oh  
Yeah lol  
Hes the one who sent me the big ass horse  
Thats still sitting in my living room btw  
So fuck him for that too

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Glitter is as bad as a lifesize horse?  
How?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Okay so  
Im a dancer

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I know

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
What???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Sorry I mean  
I guessed  
You put up clips of your dancing on Instagram  
You looked like a professional

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Oooh so u stalked my acc then (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No I just scrolled a little

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Should i look for u in my new followers???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Can we focus please?  
How is glitter that bad?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Right  
Ive used glitter for stages before  
If it gets in your house you cant get rid of it  
Ever  
I will be digging out little specks for months  
Bc of one stupid package kunhang sent skdshgsg

 **not dick chair guy:**  
He mailed you glitter?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
YES  
It was in a box and exploded as soon as i tried to open it  
I was soo careful i wore a mask and shit thinking it was gonna be stinky  
But it wasnt it was glitter sjsdfhksg  
I wish it was just stinky!!!

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Damn  
That bad?  
Do you have a vacuum? You could try using that?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Noooo  
I feel it inside my skin too asdjhdfk

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh my god  
That’s horrible  
Did he at least hate the penis chair?  
It was for him wasn’t it?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Yes at least sksksksks  
I had to carry it to yukhei’s house but he had to carry it back to his so  
(。・ω・。)  
Im satisfied

 **not dick chair guy:**  
At least!  
If it turned out he liked the chair I would’ve cried

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lmao yukhei did  
He laughed so hard he started crying lol

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Then all your effort was worth it!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Our effort!!!  
I couldnt have done it without you

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Ah thanks  
I just found the link, your idea is what made it  
You’re an evil genius

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Sdfjhkjg youre too kind (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Im sorry but i have to go shower  
Again  
I still feel it all over me (இдஇ; )

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m so sorry

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Its fine o(TヘTo) not your fault o(TヘTo)  
I’ll text u when im feeling better

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Okay  
Hope you can get it off properly  
If all else fails hit yourself with a power hose on full blast

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
I might have to fdjkhsdfjk  
Text u later (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	7. Penis chair friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
>  My friend wants to talk to you
> 
>  **not dick chair guy:**  
>  I’m sorry what?  
>  Horse buying friend wants to talk to me?  
>  Penis chair friend?
> 
>  **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
>  Lmao yeah penis chair friend  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300 kudos! Have this (slightly long) chapter ^^

**10ge:**  
Good morning o((*^▽^*))o

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Gd mornng  
I hate u

 **10ge:**  
Oh why??? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Fuck u  
You knw why  
Whre did u evn get this stupid chair??

 **10ge:**  
Sksksksksks  
A friend helped me

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Wht frnd?? Yukhei???

 **10ge:**  
No lol you dont know him  
Its my wrong number friend

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Wait  
Yr 70 yr old creep got ths fr u??

 **10ge:**  
Hes not a creep and i dont think hes 70 years old  
And yeah he did

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Damn  
I hate him

 **10ge:**  
Lmao hes great  
Hes really nice and funny  
You only hate him bc he helped me find your gift

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
He ruined my fcking livng room  
Wht am i suppsed to do if smeone comes ovr??

 **10ge:**  
Tell them u have a friend that loves you (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Fuck u

 **10ge:**  
ಸ‿ಸ

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Good morning (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Kunhang hates u

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Good morning  
He didn’t appreciate my help in finding your gift?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
No lmao

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Tell him he deserves it for giving you that horse

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Sjkhnmgdhgj youre right

\--★--

 **10ge:**  
He says u deserve the chair bc of the horse  
And hes right btw

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Tell him the horse is way bettr than the chair  
1000x bettr

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
He says the horse is better than the chair

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You can hide the chair!  
Put it in your bedroom or throw a sheet over it!  
What the hell are you supposed to do with a lifesize horse?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Hes keeping it in his living room lol

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Why would he do that  
Why

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ajhdsgjcvdf i dont know

 **not dick chair guy:**  
He’s the weird friend isn’t he

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
He is lol

\--★--

 **10ge:**  
He wants to know why youre keeping the chair in the living room lmao

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Bcause i dnt want it wth me whn im sleepng  
Who wnts to wake up to a huge dick starng them in the face??

 **10ge:**  
Sxcvfdhsg this was such a good gift idea

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
I hate u

 **10ge:**  
ಸ‿ಸ

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Doesnt wanna wake up and look at a huge dick

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
Okay that makes sense  
I still say he should just throw a sheet over it  
I mean, really, it sounds like he just wants to wake up and look at a huge dick

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdjhfgvcxbjksgh

\--★--

**10ge:**   
_[IMG_379]_

**best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Qfdgetyuiw  
Give me hs nmbr  
Im fightng

 **10ge:**  
Lmao are u serious???

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Dead serious  
I will fght a 70 yr old man im nt scared

 **10ge:**  
Lol hed never fight u  
Hes too nice

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Thn whyd he say fightng words??  
Give me the nmbr

 **10ge:**  
Wait one sec

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
My friend wants to talk to you

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I’m sorry what?  
Horse buying friend wants to talk to me?  
Penis chair friend?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lmao yeah penis chair friend  
Do u wanna?  
I can give u his number  
Or i can give him yours

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
I don’t really know him

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
But u have a common friend (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Its okay if you dont  
I’ll tell him something so he wont bother again

 **not dick chair guy:**  
But  
Why?  
Because of the chair?  
I did nothing, I just found you another link

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Tbh i think hes just curious  
I talk abt you

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You do?  
Why?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lmao what do u mean why  
Youre my friend

 **not dick chair guy:**  
But I mean  
I’m not really interesting

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdfjhdf yes u are  
I think youre fun  
Also youre so different from my other friends

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Different? How exactly?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Hmm  
Idk i cant explain it  
Maybe bc you seem so  
Right

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Right as in right-left or right as in right-wrong?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Anfhxvdhgd see like this  
Youre different and its nice

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You didn’t answer my question?  
Please tell me or it’ll bother me the rest of the day

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol now i def wont ಸωಸ

 **not dick chair guy:**  
How do I live with you?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Like youd be able to live without me (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
So what should i tell kunhang?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Well  
Okay

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Sxdsdfjkhfg really???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Why is that so surprising?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Uhh maybe bc you were all stranger danger wee woo police sirens before??

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Oh  
I was concerned for you  
Your friend isn’t going to murder me

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You were gonna murder me???

 **not dick chair guy:**  
No of course not  
But someone could! It’s a nonzero possibility

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Pls say that in a simpler way

 **not dick chair guy:**  
It’s not impossible

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Ajdsfhkj yes it is!!! Youd never murder me adjhdklsf

 **not dick chair guy:**  
But someone might!

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Im kind of touched dude  
Its like youre more worried for me than for yourself

 **not dick chair guy:**  
It’s not like that  
More that I know I’m more careful and can handle myself better

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Lol if u say so (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
So im telling kunhang yes?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Yes

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Okay  
Youre not allowed to like him more than u like me

 **not dick chair guy:**  
What?

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
This is a threat  
Promise u wont

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Haha okay I promise

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Okay (◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

 **10ge:**  
He said okay

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Give me gve me

 **10ge:**  
Wait  
First tell me what youre gonna talk to him about  
Are u gonna talk shit abt me?

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
What??? No of course not!!

 **10ge:**  
Like hell you are

\--★--

 **[dick chair boys]** has been created

 **not dick chair guy** has been added to the chat

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧** has been added to the chat

 **not dick chair guy** ’s nickname has been set to: **wrong number friend**

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧** ’s nickname has been set to: **annoying horse friend**

 **best friend:**  
Hello friends

 **annoying horse friend:**  
You mde a grpchat???

 **wrong number friend:**  
Where am I?

 **best friend:**  
Lol youre in a gc i made  
Im your wrong no friend btw

 **wrong number friend:**  
Yeah I guessed  
So then annoying horse friend is the owner of the penis chair

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Yes  
Thnks fr that btw

 **wrong number friend:**  
You’re welcome

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Zruetyiweut are ur fr real??

 **best friend:**  
Shjgfgsdfaf isnt he funny?  
Okay so thats kunhang  
Kunhang thats my friend

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Your frnd who

 **best friend:**  
My friend

 **annoying horse friend:**  
You dnt knw his name??

 **best friend:**  
Stranger danger

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Zxcuiretoewt ten ge dnt strangr dangr me  
Jst tell me

 **best friend:**  
He doesnt need to tell u anything

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Why?? Im nt gnna eat him!!

 **best friend:**  
No one says youre gonna eat him  
If he doesnt wanna tell you he doesnt have to

 **annoying horse friend:**  
How am i spposed to be friends wth smeone whos name i dnt evn knw??

 **best friend:**  
Thats weak

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Wait do u knw??  
Do you not evn knw your frnds name??

 **wrong number friend:**  
It’s Kun

 **best friend:**  
What

 **wrong number friend:**  
My name is Kun  
There, everything’s fine

 **annoying horse friend:**  
See?? Evrythngs fine  
Im kunhang

 **wrong number friend:**  
Nice to finally meet you  
After I ruined your home haha

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Zxervcfdgcnb

\--★--

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Im so sorry  
I didnt know he was gonna be like that

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Ah no it’s fine  
It’s not a big deal, really

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You never told me your name  
Stranger danger remember?

 **not dick chair guy:**  
You’re not a stranger  
We’re friends, right?  
So I have no problem telling you or your friend

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Dude  
Just  
Still  
Im really super sorry

 **not dick chair guy:**  
I told you, I didn’t mind haha  
So, yes, my real name is Kun

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Thats a nice name

 **not dick chair guy:**  
Haha thank you

Rename **not dick chair guy** as **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★** ? [Yes] [No]

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Your friends call you Ten?  
I saw the name on your account and assumed it was a stage name

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
No its my name  
Im thai

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I know

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
You know a lot about me sdfjkhsf  
Maybe one day i’ll make you tell me abt you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Just ask, and maybe I’ll tell you

 **Gag Gift Stranger:**  
Asdhskf

Rename **Gag Gift Stranger** to **Ten Ten** ? [Yes] [No]

Rename **Gag Gift Stranger** to **Ten** ? [Yes] [No]

Rename **Ten** to **Ten Ten** ? [Yes] [No]

Rename **Ten Ten** to **Ten** ? [Yes] [No]


	8. Top 3 friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **golden pupper:**  
>  Ten ge likes him better than he likes you  
>  Wait im still #1 though right?
> 
>  **ten teteten:**  
>  Uh sure
> 
>  **golden pupper:**  
>  ???  
>  That wasnt a straight answer
> 
>  **ten teteten:**  
>  I dont do anything straight (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Ten:**  
Good morning kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Good morning Ten  
It’s almost 2 pm

 **Ten:**  
But i woke up rn so

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes, it’s good morning now  
How many hours do you sleep?

 **Ten:**  
A normal amount lol dw  
I just get to bed a little late  
Night time is the best practice time

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Right, you’re a professional dancer  
What is it like?

 **Ten:**  
Amazing!!!  
Its so fun being on stage  
Its really hard too but i love it

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m glad you enjoy it so much  
It must be incredible, doing what you love for a living

 **Ten:**  
Youre not into business??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Not really

 **Ten:**  
Sjkhdfsg good  
If u said u were this friendship wouldve been on thin ice

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You would’ve dumped me because of my degree?  
That’s cold

 **Ten:**  
Capitalism is a scourge on this earth!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Your vocabulary is incredible  
How do you know capitalism and scourge, but not deflate?

 **Ten:**  
I learned the important words!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Like capitalism  
And scourge  
When would you ever get the opportunity to use those?

 **Ten:**  
Right now (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Fair

 **Ten:**  
So what do you like?  
If youre not into business

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I like music  
I wanted to be a composer

 **Ten:**  
Ohh thats so cool!!!  
You know how to compose??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I did learn some, yes

 **Ten:**  
Then why are you getting a business degree ( ´･ω･)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
My parents convinced me it would be a better option

 **Ten:**  
Oh :(

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Don’t feel bad!  
They were probably right  
And I can still make music in my spare time

 **Ten:**  
You can be both ig  
Hotshot composer and big sexy businessman at the same time

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry I can be what now

 **Ten:**  
Adsfgsdfjkhklg u heard me  
Scroll up if u need to read it again

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
We’re just going to move on from that

 **Ten:**  
Sexy ceo businessman

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Moving  
On

 **Ten:**  
Acxhgsdsfg youre so fun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m glad you’re enjoying this

 **Ten:**  
So much (。・ω・。)  
What kind of music do u like??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Mostly softer songs, like ballads  
I like piano

 **Ten:**  
Thats cool!!  
Would u maybe wanna share one of your songs??  
Only if u want to ofc

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t think I have anything worth sharing  
But maybe one day, if I write something you might like

 **Ten:**  
One day!!!  
Im sure your songs would be so beautiful

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You haven’t heard even a bit of one haha

 **Ten:**  
No i know  
I know you dont i??  
I know your songs are good

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well  
Thank you

 **Ten:**  
Its what im here for (◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**golden pupper:**  
Hey kunhang have i mentioned that i really really hate you?

 **donkey kong:**  
You cn always mntion it again qecxvrtyqwt

 **ten teteten:**  
Someone rang your doorbell again???

 **golden pupper:**  
Someone rang my doorbell again

 **ten teteten:**  
Lmaooooo

 **golden pupper:**  
How long does this thing last?  
How long will i have to live with that annoying song everytime someone comes over??

 **donkey kong:**  
Uhh idk  
I didnt ask  
:D

 **golden pupper:**  
I shouldve crushed your head when we went out to eat

 **donkey kong:**  
Xcvuysdjh

 **ten teteten:**  
Lol as if  
Yukhei would never hurt anyone lmao

 **donkey kong:**  
Yeah bt his hands are big af  
Im,,, scared

 **ten teteten:**  
Weenie  
This is why youre friend #3

 **donkey kong:**  
Nmbr 3??? You evn put kun ovr me???

 **golden pupper:**  
Hold up  
Whos kun and why is he over kunhang?

 **donkey kong:**  
Hes ten ges txt friend!! The wrng nmber one!!

 **golden pupper:**  
Oh lmao  
Ten ge likes him better than he likes you  
Wait im still #1 though right?

 **ten teteten:**  
Uh sure

 **golden pupper:**  
???  
That wasnt a straight answer

 **ten teteten:**  
I dont do anything straight (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **golden pupper:**  
Ge im serious i am still #1 right?

 **donkey kong:**  
Cxvuytuiwr no youre not!!!  
He abandoned us fr kun  
Weve been abandoned yukhei abandoned

 **golden pupper:**  
Wow  
How do you even know this kun guy?

 **donkey kong:**  
Were in a grpchat togthr

 **golden pupper:**  
What??  
Without me?  
Add me  
Right now  
Wow you guys are betrayers  
Wow i can’t believe i called you friends  
I bought yall gifts and you did this to me  
Wow

 **donkey kong:**  
Hw do u type so fast xcvwueyiq  
You gt tht out in 10 secnds qwexcwudfr

 **golden pupper:**  
Betrayal moves my fingers

 **ten teteten:**  
Asxkjvgdsg fine you big drama queen  
One sec

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**big baby｡.♡*♥** has been added to the chat

 **big baby｡.♡*♥** ’s nickname has been set to: **big friend**

 **best friend:**  
Happy?

 **big friend:**  
Yes!  
Wait wtf is this nickname

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Oh you thnk you gt it bad

 **big friend:**  
Lmaooooo nvm

 **wrong number friend:**  
Hello  
What’s going on?

 **best friend:**  
Kun sorry i didnt ask you first  
My friend yukhei wanted to talk to you so i added him  
I hope thats okay

 **big friend:**  
Hi!  
Im friend yukhei!

 **wrong number friend:**  
Oh you’re tentacle dildo?

 **best friend:**  
Sdjkahgfvjhfg

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Uiyewtbvzuqt

 **big friend:**  
Ten ge i HATE you  
Yeah im  
That

 **wrong number friend:**  
Nice to meet you  
I’m the person who helped your friend find the chair

 **big friend:**  
Lmao thanks for that dude  
I legit cried when i saw it lmao

 **wrong number friend:**  
It was all Ten’s idea  
I just had a friend supply the website

 **big friend:**  
So uhh think you can share the website with us

 **wrong number friend:**  
So you can get Ten back next time?  
No thanks

 **best friend:**  
Adxcjhgfcvbg see??? Best friend (。・ω・。)

 **annoying horse friend:**  
We shld include kun ge nxt time  
I wnt my rvnge

 **wrong number friend:**  
No thanks  
Don’t want to intrude on your hallowed tradition  
Your greatly respected, sacred tradition

 **best friend:**  
Lol thank u for the definition

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Okay nobody freak out  
I got scammed again

 **dadkun:**  
Dejun no

 **yangster:**  
You’re shitting me asdjhsdklf  
How??

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
The old lady at the supermarket didnt have money for her groceries!!  
Or i thought she didnt  
I saw her later buying clothes :|

 **yangster:**  
I’m  
I can’t even react

 **dadkun:**  
Dejun you can’t be so gullible

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
It wasnt a lot don’t worry!!  
And she was so old!! How could i just not pay for her!!

 **starcheng:**  
Like this  
Bye

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Sicheng ge ;;;;;;

 **starcheng:**  
Okay im sorry dejun  
Just please dont pay for random old ladies so much!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I’ll try ;;

 **yangster:**  
You’re such an easy target kkkkkk  
Even kun ge could scam you kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Hey  
I find that offensive  
As if I could only scam someone like Dejun

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Hey!!

 **starcheng:**  
You literally cannot defend yourself right now!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Okay fine maybe youre right  
;;

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**big friend:**  
Where did he go?  
Kunhang you scared him off

 **annoying horse friend:**  
It ws you!!  
Tentacle dildo

 **big friend:**  
S hut up

 **wrong number friend:**  
Sorry about that  
One of my friends was going through something

 **best friend:**  
Something serious? Are they okay??

 **wrong number friend:**  
Fine  
Just a little poorer  
He got scammed into buying someone’s groceries

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Lmao wht an idiot

 **best friend:**  
Kunhang!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Sorry

 **wrong number friend:**  
No, I’m inclined to agree with him  
He’s too pure and gets scammed all the time

 **big friend:**  
Aww thats kinda cute

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Its dumb lol

 **best friend:**  
Kunhang insult kun’s friend one more time and you get the boot (ʘ‿ʘ✿)  
And the knife (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Zdsfcvuyndg sorry


	9. There can only be one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yangster:**  
>  You talk to this guy’s friends now???
> 
>  **dadkun:**  
>  Yeah, we have a groupchat
> 
>  **yangster:**  
>  You’re in a groupchat with him and his friends???  
>  What??? Since when???
> 
>  **dadkun:**  
>  A couple of days ago?  
>  They’re fun
> 
>  **yangster:**  
>  Asdxcbndfgfd  
>  Add me

**[dick chair boys]**

**annoying horse friend:**  
KUN GE  
TELL TEN GE TO STOP

 **wrong number friend:**  
Stop? Stop what?

 **annoying horse friend:**  
He keeps tryng to gt our frnds to come to my house  
He wnts evryone to see the fuckng chair

 **best friend:**  
I spent money on it!!!  
I want to show it off!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Its mine nw!! I cn say if i wnt people to see it or nt!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
Well you can just not let anyone into your house

 **annoying horse friend:**  
He hs a spare key!!

 **best friend:**  
Hehe ಸ‿ಸ

 **annoying horse friend:**  
I gve it to you fr emrgencies!!  
Ths is nt an emrgency!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
I’m sorry, what does this have to do with me?

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Youre the only one tht cn stop him

 **wrong number friend:**  
How? I’ve never even met him

 **best friend:**  
Harsh

 **wrong number friend:**  
But true

 **best friend:**  
But true

 **big friend:**  
Bro youre the only even a little dependable here  
Just tell ten ge to stop pls  
I cant live with the screaming anymore

 **wrong number friend:**  
Ten, please stop

 **best friend:**  
(இдஇ; )

 **wrong number friend:**  
You have to do it when Kunhang isn’t around  
You’re ruining the surprise

 **best friend:**  
Asdjfhkfdjh youre right!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Qxcvuiewt kun ge you btrayed me

 **best friend:**  
His loyalty is to me only!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Smh apprntly

 **big friend:**  
Weve been outnumbered  
We need to stick together

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Xcvuyqticxu thts evn worse

 **big friend:**  
Wow  
After everything ive done for you

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Name one thng!!

 **big friend:**  
You locked yourself out of your apartment and i let u stay over at mine

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Oh yeah

 **big friend:**  
You lost your wallet and i took a taxi across the city to pay your restaurant bill

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Okay okay i gt it

 **big friend:**  
You forgot to buy lunch and were hungry so i gave you my bagel

 **annoying horse friend:**  
I SAID i gt it

 **best friend:**  
You sprained your ankle and he carried u to the hospital

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Nxcvuersdfh i GOT it

 **wrong number friend:**  
Wow Kunhang you’re really unlucky  
Or extremely careless

 **best friend:**  
Both lol  
If yukhei and me werent his friends hed be dead by now

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Kun ge make hm stop

 **big friend:**  
You got off at the wrong station once and we had to drive 3 hours to pick u up

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Kun ge!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
Hahaha

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
  
Good afternoon friends

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yangyang you look good!!

 **yangster:**  
I retract my statement  
Good afternoon to dejun ge only

 **dadkun:**  
Hey that’s unfair  
I was busy

 **yangster:**  
**@starcheng**  
Defend yourself ge

 **starcheng:**  
I was busy too  
Yangyang you look good!!!!

 **yangster:**  
Sicheng ge is forgiven  
Thank you

 **dadkun:**  
And what about me?

 **yangster:**  
I don’t believe you  
What would you be busy doing on a friday afternoon if you’re not with us?

 **dadkun:**  
Rude  
I have other friends you know

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Your wrong number friend!!  
How is he??

 **dadkun:**  
He’s okay

 **yangster:**  
Lmao he’s okay that’s it??  
He went out last night

 **dadkun:**  
To try out a new Indian restaurant, yes  
Wait  
How do you know that?

 **yangster:**  
I just do kkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Have you been stalking him on Instagram?

 **yangster:**  
Omg kun ge that’s so rude  
I’m following him

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Wait you have his ig??  
Link me!!

 **yangster:**  
[link]

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Wow  
He has so many followers!!

 **dadkun:**  
Yeah he’s quite popular

 **yangster:**  
You don’t have to sound so smug kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
I’m not smug!

 **starcheng:**  
Hes a good dancer too!!!!!  
I watched some of his clips his control and strength are both excellent!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Hes pretty!!  
Wait omg  
Is that his hand in his ig story??

 **dadkun:**  
What hand?

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
  
Is this his hand?? On the right??  
Its gorgeous

 **yangster:**  
Yuck control your thirst

 **dadkun:**  
No I think that’s Yukhei’s  
He’s one of his friends

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Is he uhh  
Single??

 **yangster:**  
Control.  
Thirst.

 **dadkun:**  
I don’t know  
Should I ask him? I haven’t even seen his face though  
It feels a bit nosy

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Ask him?? You talk to him??

 **dadkun:**  
Yes

 **yangster:**  
You talk to this guy’s friends now???

 **dadkun:**  
Yeah, we have a groupchat

 **yangster:**  
You’re in a groupchat with him and his friends???  
What??? Since when???

 **dadkun:**  
A couple of days ago?  
They’re fun

 **yangster:**  
Asdxcbndfgfd  
Add me

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Add me!!

 **starcheng:**  
Wait i want to be in it too!!!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
Okay one moment  
It’s Ten’s chat so I think it would be a bit much if I asked to let all of you join

 **yangster:**  
Forget the others add me

 **starcheng:**  
You brat i wont forget this!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
Okay I’ll add one of you  
Why do you want to join?  
One by one

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I want!!

 **yangster:**  
Don’t let dejun ge join he’s just thirsty!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Liu yangyang i will stab u

 **dadkun:**  
Okay Dejun wants to join because he’s painfully single and thirsting over a hand

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Kun ge!!

 **dadkun:**  
And you guys?

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Sicheng ge say you don’t wanna join  
This is my chance to find out what this guy wants from kun ge

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Okay

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**starcheng:**  
I want to ask him about his dancing!!!!  
He looks really good and i think itd be cool if we talked about our styles!!!

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
???

 **mr swan dsc:**  
(*＾წ＾*)

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
I hate you

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
Okay  
And Yangyang?

 **yangster:**  
He seems like a cool guy  
I just wanna get to know him

 **dadkun:**  
Really?

 **yangster:**  
Really

 **dadkun:**  
Well  
The person who gets to join  
Is

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Im so stressed!!

 **dadkun:**  
Drum roll please

 **yangster:**  
You’re enjoying this too much

 **starcheng:**  
Dudududududu

 **dadkun:**  
Sicheng

 **starcheng:**  
Yes!!!!!!!!!  
(๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Unfair ;;  
You only decided to add because of me ;;

 **yangster:**  
I asked first smh  
I hate you

 **starcheng:**  
Youre just bitter because he chose me!!!!!!

 **yangster:**  
I hate you too

 **starcheng:**  
(*＾წ＾*)

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hi  
One of my friends wants to join the groupchat we’re in with your friends  
Is that okay?

 **Ten:**  
Lol really???  
Of course its okay!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay I’ll send you his number

 **Ten:**  
You dont need to do that

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**wrong number friend** has been made an admin

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
Thank you

 **Ten:**  
No problem (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
And its the gc with our friends lol  
Kunhang and yukhei are your friends too

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Really? Already?

 **Ten:**  
Kunhang’s already talking about getting u back for that chair so lmao yeah

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**Sichengie** has been added to the chat

 **Sichengie** ’s nickname has been set to: **other dancer friend**

 **wrong number friend:**  
Hello everyone  
I hope you don’t mind, one of my friends wanted to join

 **best friend:**  
We dont mind!!!  
Hi im ten!!!

 **other dancer friend:**  
Nice to finally meet you!!!!  
Im sicheng!!!!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
!!!

 **other dancer friend:**  
!!!!!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Wht the fck is going on  
Why are thre 2 ten ges

 **other dancer friend:**  
Im a friend of kun  
My names sicheng nice to meet you

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Oh cool  
Nice to meet you

 **big friend:**  
Hey we got another one :D  
Im yukhei thats kunhang

 **best friend:**  
Aww this is so pure!!!  
Sicheng i love you already ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

 **other dancer friend:**  
Aww thats so sweet!!!!! ( ⑅❛ั ᴗ ❛ั ⑅)

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Wxcvnmbrdg my teeth are gnna rot


	10. Just stab him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wrong number friend:**  
>  Ten, listen  
>  Stab it
> 
>  **best friend:**  
>  No!!!

**yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
So  
You’ve been talking with ten

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Yes  
Hes fun

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Fun?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Fun!!!!!!  
Hes a great dancer too  
He shares clips of him dancing he is so skilled!!!!!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
You mean of that ig guy dancing

 **mr swan dsc:**  
No!??!! I think that really is him

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Really? How do you know?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Its just a feeling ¯\\(ツ)/¯

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Oh great  
He got you too

 **mr swan dsc:**  
(｡◠ ꇴ ◠｡ )

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**other dancer friend:**  
So ive been working improving my core strength  
Because i really want to do that lift  
Its the centrepiece move!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
But u have that whole cascade move segment before tho  
Your stamina must be so good!!!

 **other dancer friend:**  
Hehe its okay (〃 ω 〃)

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Okay thts it  
**@wrong number friend** look wht youve done

 **wrong number friend:**  
What have I done?  
Sicheng and Ten seem to be getting along well

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Thts it!! Theyre gettng along too well!!

 **big friend:**  
I have no idea what they talk about half the time

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Cn we please talk abt smething we all knw  
Please

 **best friend:**  
Sjhgashfgk fine  
But im really glad i got to meet sicheng  
Thank you kun (◕ᴗ◕✿)♥

 **wrong number friend:**  
Ah  
You’re welcome, I guess

 **other dancer friend:**  
He didnt even wanna add me!!!!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
That is not true!

 **other dancer friend:**  
It is!!!  
You made me battle for this spot like we were in a tournament for our lives!!!!!!

 **big friend:**  
Whoa battle?  
Sicheng ge you actually fought to get in here?  
Lol why

 **other dancer friend:**  
Not physically but yes!!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Lmao who were u fighting with?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Other friends of ours!!!!  
One of them said hed stab me for winning!!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Asjfgvjgfcvbnfg

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Who threatened to stab you?  
Yangyang?

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang I am so disappointed in you

\--★--

 **Sichengie:**  
Hehehehe no  
It was dejun!!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Oh

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What did i do???

 **parental figure qk:**  
Something, I’m sure  
Consider this as disappointment in advance

 **Yang Yangie:**  
???

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
Snmsdfhvbgh kun your friend group is wild

 **wrong number friend:**  
Not wilder than yours

 **best friend:**  
Lol true

 **other dancer friend:**  
Actually i have a question  
If its okay

 **best friend:**  
Of course!!!

 **other dancer friend:**  
Why is annoying horse friend annoying horse friend?

 **best friend:**  
Oh sajkhsddfgjl its a long story

 **annoying horse friend:**  
I gve ten ge a big horse as a gift

 **big friend:**  
Not that long

 **other dancer friend:**  
But why??!!?!!

 **big friend:**  
We have a tradition  
We try to give each other the worst gifts we can  
Kunhang gave ten ge a big ass horse lol

 **other dancer friend:**  
How big!!?!??

 **big friend:**  
Lifesize

 **other dancer friend:**  
That doesnt sound too bad though?!!!??  
Id want one!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Are you for real???  
I cant walk around my living room bc of it!!!  
It should be paying me rent!!!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
Ten, listen  
Stab it

 **best friend:**  
No!!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
You have to do it  
You’ll be so relieved after, I promise  
Come on, don’t you want to?  
Just one little poke and the thing is gone forever

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Qwebvxcmuyfdgt why do u sound like a serial killer??

 **wrong number friend:**  
Just stab the horse, Ten

 **best friend:**  
I am not going to stab him!!!  
How can u be so evil omg

 **wrong number friend:**  
It’s for the best  
If you don’t have the stomach for it, get Yukhei to do it

 **big friend:**  
Hold up  
Im not stabbing him!

 **wrong number friend:**  
It’s just an inflatable! Why are you guys so squeamish?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Ten ge you can give me the horse!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Lmao sure  
Wait do u mean it?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Yeah!!!!!  
I want a lifesize horse!!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Asdhjgskfg okay then!!!  
Do u wanna pick it up or?  
Its really big tho

 **other dancer friend:**  
Do i need to get a truck to move it?!!!??

 **wrong number friend:**  
Are you two serious?  
Ten, deflate the horse  
Then you can pack it up and just mail it to Sicheng

 **best friend:**  
If i knew how to deflate it i wouldve done it already!!!!  
I cant find the hole used to blow it up

 **wrong number friend:**  
Kunhang  
You inflated the horse

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Xcvuiqt yea

 **wrong number friend:**  
How?  
Where did you stick the pump?

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Uhhhhhhhhh

 **wrong number friend:**  
Please just say it  
Ten’s suffered enough

 **best friend:**  
(இдஇ; )

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
The dck

 **big friend:**  
Lmaooooooo

 **best friend:**  
Asfgcvjkhfgkldsfg  
Kunhasfdgjklvbh

 **big friend:**  
Are you for real dude??? You really did??

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Sht up i ddnt knw it ws there whn i bought it zxcbuiqtcnt

 **wrong number friend:**  
I’m sorry, I don’t understand  
How did you inflate the horse?

 **annoying horse friend:**  
THROUGH ITS DICK KUN GE

 **wrong number friend:**  
Okay  
Just confirming

 **best friend:**  
Im crying  
Real actual tears im full out sobbing

 **wrong number friend:**  
Sicheng are you okay?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Noooooooooooooo  
˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥∇˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **wrong number friend:**  
I’m curious  
Did you use a pump or?

 **best friend:**  
Sdfjkcvxbskjf kun stop asdgfdsdjhk

 **other dancer friend:**  
Im going to faint!!!!!! (≧∇≦)

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Fck you all  
Ths is why i ddnt wnt to tell you

 **wrong number friend:**  
Okay well  
Moving past Kunhang blowing a horse until it got stiff

 **big friend:**  
Kun ge im gonna drop my phone pls lmaoooo

 **wrong number friend:**  
Now you know how to deflate it

 **best friend:**  
Adsdfjkfdg like i’ll do it now!!!  
Im not gonna grab its dick

 **wrong number friend:**  
You could ask Kunhang then  
He obviously has no problems with that

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Sriously FUCK YOU

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Good morning yangyang!!  
And yangyang only!!  
Yangyang you are my only friend!!

 **yangster:**  
I think they got it ge

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Theyre not even here!! To see my sadness!!  
**@starcheng @dadkun**

 **starcheng:**  
Sorry dejun

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I dont forgive you!!  
Go hang out with your other friends!!

 **starcheng:**  
Ok

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
He left!! He really did!!  
Wow  
All you do is hurt me

 **dadkun:**  
Sorry Dejun but Sicheng got in fair and square  
Besides you were literally only interested in Yukhei’s hand

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
No!! I wanted to know about ten too!!

 **yangster:**  
Yeah me too  
You betrayed me too and i won’t forget it

 **dadkun:**  
Dejun I’m sorry  
Yangyang I don’t trust you

 **yangster:**  
???  
That’s rude???

 **dadkun:**  
Can you blame me?

 **yangster:**  
Well  
Okay fine that’s fair

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Is it fun there?? In your little exclusive club??

 **starcheng:**  
Yea its really fun

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
You are the worst ;;

 **starcheng:**  
Also dejun i talked to your big hand man yukhei  
He seems great

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
YOU are the WORST

 **starcheng:**  
(＠⌒ー⌒＠)


	11. Dependable and hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **best friend:**  
>  I knew i could count on you (。・ω・。)
> 
>  **wrong number friend:**  
>  You can always count on me
> 
>  **best friend:**  
>  This is how i know youre the real deal  
>  You say things like that and i dont think youre full of shit

**Dejunie:**  
Hello  
  
Please talk to me im bored

 **1kun ge:**  
Hello Dejun  
I thought you went out with Sicheng?

 **Dejunie:**  
I did  
I am  
He abandoned me to talk to his boyfriend ;;

 **1kun ge:**  
Aww I’m sorry  
Should I keep calling him so he can’t talk in peace?

 **Dejunie:**  
No!! Dont do that hahahaha

 **1kun ge:**  
Okay but the offer’s still on the table

 **Dejunie:**  
Thank you but no!!  
I wanted to ask you something

 **1kun ge:**  
No I will not buy you that sound system

 **Dejunie:**  
That is not what i wanted to ask!!  
Also that is so mean you could just cave and buy it!!

 **1kun ge:**  
I will not cave and buy anything  
Now what did you want to ask?

 **Dejunie:**  
Why did you add sicheng ge to your gc and not me??

 **1kun ge:**  
Really  
This again

 **Dejunie:**  
Yes this again!!  
I get not adding yangyang because he is a devious little toad

 **1kun ge:**  
Alright I’ll be sure to mention that to Yangyang the next time you team up against me

 **Dejunie:**  
Oh please he knows it too  
Dont change the topic  
Why didn’t you add me??

 **1kun ge:**  
Because I added Sicheng

 **Dejunie:**  
And not me!!

 **1kun ge:**  
Sorry Dejun  
I was only going to add one  
And I already added Sicheng  
He’s a dancer like Ten, I thought they’d have more in common

 **Dejunie:**  
So thats what i have to do now??  
Learn how to dance??

 **1kun ge:**  
It’s a little late for that

 **Dejunie:**  
:[  
I hope you know i still havent forgiven you for this

 **1kun ge:**  
I’m sorry  
But it’s not like I added Yangyang either!

 **Dejunie:**  
Because devious toad!! But im not!!

 **1kun ge:**  
I’m sorry but it’s too late  
I can’t add you now

 **Dejunie:**  
Why not??

 **1kun ge:**  
I don’t know  
I don’t want Ten to think I’m weird

 **Dejunie:**  
Why would he think you’re weird??  
Because you have friends??

 **1kun ge:**  
No  
I mean  
I don’t know

 **Dejunie:**  
:[  
I’ll remember this

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
The boba place is out of my favorite (இдஇ; )  
Should i get their new flavor?  
The guy at the counter says its really good

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Get it gt it get it

 **wrong number friend:**  
What’s the new flavor?

 **best friend:**  
Spiced green apple  
Does that sound good???

 **big friend:**  
It sounds good to me

 **best friend:**  
You eat everything!!! I dont trust you!!!  
Kun should i get it?

 **wrong number friend:**  
Personally?  
I don’t think you should

 **best friend:**  
Hmm i guess i can go for my 2nd choice

 **annoying horse friend:**  
No you shld try it!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
You can if you want  
But it’s kind of risky I think

 **best friend:**  
But i wanted to try it :(

 **wrong number friend:**  
You can get Kunhang to order it one day  
And just try a sip from his  
That way if it is bad he’s the one who has to finish it

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Hello?? Im rght here???

 **best friend:**  
Thats a great idea!!!  
I knew i could count on you (。・ω・。)

 **wrong number friend:**  
You can always count on me

 **best friend:**  
This is how i know youre the real deal  
You say things like that and i dont think youre full of shit

 **wrong number friend:**  
I’m sorry?

 **best friend:**  
Look  
Kunhang say i can depend on u  
Itll look like total bullshit

 **big friend:**  
Lmaoooo

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Why do you all hate me

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Dude

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Yea dude

 **yuk:**  
Did you see that in the gc?  
Ten ge and kun ge are flirting

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Zvxiegdbck wht??

 **yuk:**  
Dont tell me you dont see it  
Theyre totally flirting

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Theyre jst talkng  
Tho i ws hurt ten ge ddnt buy the boba whn i suggstd he shld

 **yuk:**  
He went with kun over us :(

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wellllll kun ge does seem more dpndable thn us

 **yuk:**  
Okay thats not wrong ig  
But u see it right?  
Theyre all u can depend on me and youre the real deal  
Its flirting dude

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Evn if they are so wht  
Ten ge flrts wth evryone

 **yuk:**  
No he doesnt?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
He does??  
He calls evryone cute thngs and says thyre hot  
He said he wnted to clmb you like a tree

 **yuk:**  
Im not just everyone smh  
I AM hot

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
FINE  
The point IS  
Ten ge is like tht wth all his frnds  
Idk hw but kun ge is one of his frnds nw

 **yuk:**  
Hmm  
Do you think kun ge knows?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Zvcmlstqirn tht hes a frnd??  
I hope so quwtenxhskd

 **yuk:**  
No!!  
That ten ge flirts with everyone

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Oh  
I dnt knw  
Shld we tell hm?

 **yuk:**  
Maybe we should :/  
He could think things are going somewhere :/

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Going smewhere??  
Did he evn snd ge a pic??

 **yuk:**  
I dont think so

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Thn he cnt think thngs are going anywhre  
Like ten ge wld fall fr smeone hes nevr evn seen  
Kun ge doesnt seem tht dumb

 **yuk:**  
Hmm i guess youre right

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I am totally rght  
Chill dude evrythng will be fine

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
I KNOW youre hot

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m  
What?

 **Ten:**  
I know you are!!! I dont know why youre hiding it!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m not  
Hiding  
Why do you think I’m good looking?

 **Ten:**  
Listen i just know  
And also i didnt say you were good looking  
I said you were hot  
Sexy like satan pretending to be human  
Delicious angel dropped from heaven  
People would pay to look at you level hot

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Alright we are just going to shelve that away for now

 **Ten:**  
Askgsfhjd thats all i get?  
A shelf???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well  
What do you want?

 **Ten:**  
How about a thank you???  
I did tell u that youre hot

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’ve never even seen me

 **Ten:**  
I dont need to see u kun  
I know

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
How?  
How would you know?

 **Ten:**  
I have a talent (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Now tell me im wrong  
Thats right u cant

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m not hot, Ten  
Not what you’d consider hot, anyway

 **Ten:**  
What do u mean what id consider hot???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I mean  
Like  
You

 **Ten:**  
You mean like what?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
What??  
Wait  
Sdahdkdgskd

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Please don’t

 **Ten:**  
You mean like ME

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well

 **Ten:**  
Ahdfsbxndksh kun!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes?

 **Ten:**  
You mean like meeeee  
You think im hot asbxgsgsjd

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well

 **Ten:**  
Yes? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Moving on

 **Ten:**  
Noooooo not moving on!!!  
Tell me more kun  
What do u find hot about me?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Can we please pretend like this is not happening  
What were we talking about before?

 **Ten:**  
Nothing important compared to this!!!  
Tell me how im hot

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re impossible, you know that?

 **Ten:**  
Yes (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
But its okay bc im also HOT

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have dyed their hair and kun said to anticipate and i think i'm going to faint


	12. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
>  Your just friend sends you a picture  
>  What are you supposed to do
> 
>  **Sichengie:**  
>  A picture?!!?  
>  What kind of picture?!??
> 
>  **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
>  Like  
>  A picture of himself  
>  In bed
> 
>  **Sichengie:**  
>  (〇o〇；)

**Ten:**  
Good morning  


**kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Wait

 **Ten:**  
Aww i dont get a good morning back???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Good morning  
Why

 **Ten:**  
Why??? I say good morning to all my friends (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Im up early today too!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m  
Please wait one moment

 **Ten:**  
Asdgvcbfghdf im waiting

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Are you awake?

 **Sichengie:**  
Yes  
Whats up???!!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Okay so  
Let’s assume  
Hypothetically  
You have a friend

 **Sichengie:**  
You dont have to assume??!!?  
I do have friends you know!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Yes I know  
Just  
Okay you have a friend  
Just a friend

 **Sichengie:**  
Ge please im sleepy just say it!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Fine  
Your just friend sends you a picture  
What are you supposed to do

 **Sichengie:**  
A picture?!!?  
What kind of picture?!??

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Like  
A picture of himself  
In bed

 **Sichengie:**  
(〇o〇；)

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
No no it’s not like that  
You can’t see anything

 **Sichengie:**  
Anything?!!??!  
There were things to see???!!!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
NO  
No I mean  
I don’t think so?  
He wasn’t wearing a shirt

 **Sichengie:**  
(〇o〇；)

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
But it’s not like that!

 **Sichengie:**  
Okay i need to see the picture to confirm!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
No

 **Sichengie:**  
No??!!??!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
No, he sent it to me  
I think it’d be wrong of me to share it

 **Sichengie:**  
I cant make a judgement without seeing it!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
I can describe it to you

 **Sichengie:**  
Ge!!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Wait one sec

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Youve kept me waiting long enough!!!  
This is not one moment!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Right, sorry  
I was talking to a friend

 **Ten:**  
Come and talk to this friend!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m here

 **Ten:**  
Good (。・ω・。)  
So  
Anything to say? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Is there anything I should say?

 **Ten:**  
You just said good morning and thats it  
You should have something else to say too

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
One moment

 **Ten:**  
Again???

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
He keeps telling me to say something!  
What should I say?

 **Sichengie:**  
I dont know???!!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Oh my god you’re useless  
I should’ve known

 **Sichengie:**  
??!!???  
Then why did you ask me in the first place???!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Because! You have a boyfriend!

 **Sichengie:**  
So you think your friend wants to make you his??!!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
NO  
Go back to sleep!

 **Sichengie:**  
(＠⌒ー⌒＠)

\--★--

 **1kun ge:**  
Dejun are you awake?

 **Dejunie:**  
I am!! Do you need anything?

 **1kun ge:**  
Long story short  
A friend sent me a picture of himself and now keeps asking if I have something to say  
What should I say?

 **Dejunie:**  
Omg you should compliment him!!

 **1kun ge:**  
Are you sure?  
He’s never sent a picture like this before

 **Dejunie:**  
It doesnt matter!!  
When someone sends a pic you send a compliment!!  
Make sure it fits the pic he sent!!

 **1kun ge:**  
Right  
Yes  
Thanks dejun

 **Dejunie:**  
Glad i could help ^^

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Thank you for waiting

 **Ten:**  
Finally!!!  
So (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes  
I do have something to say

 **Ten:**  
Yes???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You  
Have nice arms

 **Ten:**  
Shjgfcxvjhd thank you  
This is why youre climbing up the friend ranking

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Friend ranking?

 **Ten:**  
I made up this ranking to annoy yukhei and kunhang lmao  
Rn youre #1  
Kunhang let me eat some of his dinner last night so hes #2 lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m on the friend ranking  
Okay  
That makes sense, because we’re friends

 **Ten:**  
Yeah lol what else would we be  
We’re not strangers anymore!!!  
I was kind of expecting you to call me hot again tbh  
Maybe i should bump u to #2

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Because I didn’t call you hot?  
Ouch

 **Ten:**  
Hmm well neither did yukhei or kunhang

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You got their opinion as well?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah ofc

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
Right  
Yeah of course

 **Ten:**  
But dont worry youre still #1 (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Thank you haha I’ll treasure my spot

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Okay haha that was nothing  
He sent the same picture to his other friends too haha  
I don’t know why I was freaking out so much

 **Sichengie:**  
Im also wondering why you were freaking out so much???!!?  
Who sent the pic???!!?!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Nobody

 **Sichengie:**  
Omg  
It wasnt dejun was it???!!!!?  
Because yuck that is so gross!!!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
No it was not Dejun!

 **Sichengie:**  
Good because i was wondering if he really got that desperate for a guy

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Somehow I’m insulted

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**starcheng:**  
Guys!!!!!  
You’ll never guess what happened this morning!!!!  
Kun ge texted me

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
And??

 **starcheng:**  
Wait

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Sicheng  
Please don’t tell Dejun and Yangyang about what happened

 **Sichengie:**  
What??!!?! Why not!!??!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Because they’ll make fun of me  
You know they will

 **Sichengie:**  
It was funny!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Sicheng

 **Sichengie:**  
Okay fine!!!!!!

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
And???

 **starcheng:**  
Nothing  
He just bored me back to sleep

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkk classic kun ge

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**other dancer friend:**  
You guys!!!!  
Guess what happened today!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Ooh what???

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
SICHENG  
WHY

 **Sichengie:**  
??!!!???  
Because it was funny and i wanna tell someone!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Not the groupchat!

 **Sichengie:**  
Not even this one??!!?!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
No!

 **Sichengie:**  
Then who am i supposed to tell??!!?!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Do you need to tell anyone?

 **Sichengie:**  
Yes!!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Fine  
Tell your boyfriend  
Wait

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hi  
Do you know someone named Nakamoto Yuta?

 **Ten:**  
Uhh no???  
Should i???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No, just curious  
Thanks

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Yes you can tell your boyfriend

 **Sichengie:**  
（￣^￣）  
Fine!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Thank you

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**big friend:**  
Dude please tell us what happened

 **best friend:**  
You cant leave us hanging!!!

 **other dancer friend:**  
Oh  
Kun ge promised to buy me lunch!!!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
I did?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Yeah you did!!!!!!  
(＾-＾)

 **wrong number friend:**  
I guess I did

 **big friend:**  
Any special occasion?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Nope just because!!!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Wow  
I wsh i hd a big bro whod buy me food jst bcause  
**@best friend**

 **best friend:**  
Lmao tagging me wont do anything

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Kun ge wll you adopt me too

 **wrong number friend:**  
Sorry I already have too many kids, and they’re so rowdy  
I can’t take any more

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Qbxnuwtei  
Are u sure yre nt 70 yrs old??

 **wrong number friend:**  
I’m sure haha

\--★--

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Was that blackmail, Dong Sicheng?

 **Sichengie:**  
(＠⌒ー⌒＠)

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Unbelievable  
I knew Yangyang was a bad influence

\--★--

 **1kun ge:**  
Dejun I hope you know you’re my favorite child

 **Dejunie:**  
Aww thanks!!  
Don’t tell sicheng ge but you’re my favorite too

 **1kun ge:**  
Do you want to go for lunch tomorrow?  
I’ll pay

 **Dejunie:**  
Really?? Wow thanks!!  
You’re the best!!

 **1kun ge:**  
Haha it’s nothing  
I’m already spending money  
Might as well spend it of my own free will

 **Dejunie:**  
Omg  
Did you get scammed too??

 **1kun ge:**  
I might as well have been


	13. Cute and handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yangster:**  
>  This is why i made friends with all of you senior citizens kkkkkk
> 
> **xiao xiao xiao:**  
>  Youre one year younger than me!!
> 
> **yangster:**  
>  You’ll still sprout white hair before me  
> Though i bet kun ge will get them first kkkkk
> 
> **dadkun:**  
>  With how much you stress me out I don’t doubt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 420!

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Guess who i went out with today!!

**dadkun:**  
Yangyang

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yangyang!!  
Aww you guessed ;;

**dadkun:**  
Sorry  
It was kind of obvious  
Since Sicheng and I went out for lunch

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
I have other friends you know!!

**dadkun:**  
And also Yangyang told me he was going to eat with you so

**yangster:**  
It was pretty fun  
Dejun ge paid

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Of course it was fun for you!!

**yangster:**  
This is why i made friends with all of you senior citizens kkkkkk

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Youre one year younger than me!!

**yangster:**  
You’ll still sprout white hair before me  
Though i bet kun ge will get them first kkkkk

**dadkun:**  
With how much you stress me out I don’t doubt it

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
I want to be mad but he is so cute!!  
You shouldve seen him drink the milkshake i bought!!

**yangster:**  
Why can’t you just say i’m good looking  
Why the cute

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Because you are the cute!!

**yangster:**  
I am not the cute!!!

**dadkun:**  
Yangyang you are totally the cute  
And also the evil

**yangster:**  
That doesn’t make any sense!!!

**starcheng:**  
You are a mystery that cannot be solved

**yangster:**  
Really???  
Now is when you decide to be online?

**starcheng:**  
You are cute!!!!!

**yangster:**  
Wow  
You too

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Hmm but sicheng ge is so cute too  
I think im third

**dadkun:**  
I wonder who’s last

**yangster:**  
Kkkkkkk really

**dadkun:**  
It’s alright, I can live with being the least cute  
As long as we agree you are the cutest, our little baby

**starcheng:**  
He is!!!!!

**yangster:**  
I hate all of you  
This is why i like hanging out with renjun

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
You still eat the food i buy you!!

**yangster:**  
Well  
Okay true

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Therefore!!  
I will call you cute as much as i want!!  
The power of the strawberry milkshake i bought compels you!!

**yangster:**  
You  
Fine

**starcheng:**  
Wow yangyang you really sold your pride for a milkshake

**yangster:**  
It was a good milkshake

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**annoying horse friend:**  
Does anyone hre knw hw to take care of plants  
Pls say yes

**wrong number friend:**  
What kind of plants?

**annoying horse friend:**  
Dying plants

**wrong number friend:**  
No, what kind of plants?  
What is the species?

**annoying horse friend:**  
Uhh

**best friend:**  
You cant be serious lmao

**big friend:**  
Uhh is that the one your uncle gave you?

**annoying horse friend:**  
The ones he gve me  
Yeah  
Theyre dying

**big friend:**  
Of course they are lol  
You never take care of them

**annoying horse friend:**  
Wll nw i have to!!  
Hes coming to vsit and he’ll wnna see them

**wrong number friend:**  
I’m sorry, don’t you have bigger things to worry about than a dying houseplant?

**annoying horse friend:**  
Like??

**wrong number friend:**  
Like the chair sitting in your living room?

**annoying horse friend:**  
Oh dnt worry abt tht  
Im keepng it at a friends house

**wrong number friend:**  
Someone agreed to keep that in their house?  
You have some great friends

**best friend:**  
Thanks lol

**wrong number friend:**  
Wait  
You took the chair?  
Why?

**best friend:**  
Bc his uncle’s coming over

**wrong number friend:**  
How is there even space with that massive horse?

**best friend:**  
Idk lol but i fit it in  
He owes me now ಸ‿ಸ

**wrong number friend:**  
Oh  
That doesn’t sound good

**big friend:**  
It is not  
Ten ge is evil with his favors lol

**annoying horse friend:**  
I wldnt need to owe hm if yukhei jst said hed take it!!

**big friend:**  
Yeah but yukhei wont so  
:D

**other dancer friend:**  
Ten ge you can give me the horse anytime!!!

**best friend:**  
Aww sicheng  
I would give it but i cant deflate it

**wrong number friend:**  
You know what you have to do

**best friend:**  
But i wont do it!!!  
Im not kunhang!!!

**annoying horse friend:**  
I sriously hate you all  
Espcially yukhei and hs dumb face

**big friend:**  
  
Keep hating :D

**other dancer friend:**  
!!!!!!!  
Yukhei youre handsome!!!  
I had no idea!!!!

**big friend:**  
Aww thanks ge

**best friend:**  
Hes super handsome!!!  
And really tall and built too!!!

**other dancer friend:**  
Wow!!!!!!  
Dejun is gonna freak when we tell him hhaha

**wrong number friend:**  
Which is why we won’t tell him

**best friend:**  
Ooh whos dejun?

**wrong number friend:**  
Another friend of ours  
You’re very handsome Yukhei

**big friend:**  
Thanks kun ge!

**annoying horse friend:**  
Movng on frm yukhei and his dumb face  
Does anyone knw hw to save a dying plant??

**other dancer friend:**  
What kind of plant?????

**annoying horse friend:**  
The ones wth the thck leaves  
Lke aloe vera

**wrong number friend:**  
Succulents?

**annoying horse friend:**  
Yes!!!

**other dancer friend:**  
I have succulents!!!!  
I might be able to help!!!!

**annoying horse friend:**  
Omg thank you so mch!!  
I’ll txt you rght nw!!

**other dancer friend:**  
（*＾＾*)

**best friend:**  
I hope he can help you  
Or im keeping that dick chair in my house for nothing

\--★--

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
[VID_149]  
So thts all my succulents  
Cn they be saved??

**sicheng ge:**  
Ohhhhh  
No

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Wqeiewtnbxcv noooooo

**sicheng ge:**  
Just buy plants that look exactly like those!!!!  
Your uncle wont know the difference!!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Wait thts a really good idea  
You thnk itll work??

**sicheng ge:**  
Im 100% sure!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Wow thnks  
You saved me

**sicheng ge:**  
Youre welcome!!!!! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Oh todays such a good day  
I helped you out and got a free lunch!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Xczuywdfgt im happy fr you bt so jealous

**sicheng ge:**  
Hehe i know  
  
I even took a photo to remember!!!!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Xzcrewtuiwtmnxcv  
Who???????????

**sicheng ge:**  
Oh hehe sorry  
I forgot i never shared any pictures with you guys!!!!!!  
Thats me with kun ge （*＾＾*)

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Whch one is you????????????

**sicheng ge:**  
On the left?!?!???  
Next to kun ge  
Wait

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Thatszvxuiyewrt

**sicheng ge:**  
You dont know his face??!!!?!?

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
No??? Qwevcxuiyewtsd

**sicheng ge:**  
Oh  
Oh no i didnt know that!!!!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Znmzviewtuoy

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
You guys  
Youll nvr guess sdxvuyqrxcb

**ten teteten:**  
What???

\--★--

**sicheng ge:**  
Omg omg omg Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
Did you save that picture!!???!  
Delete it!!!!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Wht why??

**sicheng ge:**  
Because!!!!!  
I didnt know kun ge didnt want you to know his face!!!!!

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Qruxvoiwutsd no way!!

**sicheng ge:**  
Kunhang please  
Please please please please please

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Whats up???  
You cant just leave us hanging like this lol

\--★--

**sicheng ge:**  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Zxqtropuqwebn fine!!  
I wnt share the pcture!!

**sicheng ge:**  
Thank you （Ω Д Ω）

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
I cnt believe ths  
Youre really goodlookng btw

**sicheng ge:**  
Thanks  
And especially thanks for not sharing the photo!!!!!!  
Youre the best

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
Yea yeah youre wlcome

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
It trns out i cnt save my plants  
So who wnts to go wth me to buy identcal ones and swap thm out

**ten teteten:**  
Dsjafklhsd thats what you were screaming about???  
I thought it was something actually important lmao

**donkey kong:**  
Do you wnna go wth me or nt???

**golden pupper:**  
I’ll go with you bro

**donkey kong:**  
Thanks

\--★--

**kunhang ＼ ⍢⃝／:**  
I hope you knw you owe me  
And also im like 40 yrs oldr now frm shock


	14. It's not a big deal right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **my main man wong kunhang:**  
>  He snt me a pic  
>  Of hmslf
> 
>  **yuk:**  
>  Okay
> 
>  **my main man wong kunhang:**  
>  And kun ge
> 
>  **yuk:**  
>  You saw him!!  
>  Share share share
> 
>  **my main man wong kunhang:**  
>  I cnt  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramadan kareem to my Muslim readers~

**yuk:**  
Dude are you ok?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wht do you mean ok??  
Of course im ok!!

 **yuk:**  
Are you sure?  
You were acting weird the entire time we were buying your plants

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Haha no i wasnt!!

 **yuk:**  
Kunhang  
Dude  
Ok if u wanna do this  
I’ll get ten ge to get it out of you

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
NO  
You cnt tell ten ge

 **yuk:**  
Why??  
Shit is it something about ten ge?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
It  
Fuck  
Okay you cn nevr tell anyone wht im abt to tell you

 **yuk:**  
Its something serious???  
Damn i dont know man

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Promise you wont tell!!

 **yuk:**  
Ok ok i wont  
What happened?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Ok so  
Sicheng ge txted me  
Abt the plants u knw

 **yuk:**  
Yeah  
Did he say something?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Nt exctly  
He snt me a pic  
Of hmslf

 **yuk:**  
Okay

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
And kun ge

 **yuk:**  
You saw him!!  
Share share share

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I cnt  
Sicheng ge mde me dlete it  
He ddnt knw we ddnt knw wht kun ge looked like

 **yuk:**  
Aw you cant be serious! :[

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Srry  
But  
Yukhei  
Hes hot

 **yuk:**  
Who?? Sicheng ge??

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Both of thm  
Kun ge isnt 70 yrs old  
Hes defintely not 70

 **yuk:**  
Oh shittt  
We need to tell ten ge

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
We cnt!! I tld sicheng ge id pretnd he nevr sent it!!

 **yuk:**  
But ten ge’s been screaming about this forever!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I cnt btray sicheng ge!!  
Bsides its nt a big deal rght??  
And also does it evn mattr?? I dnt hve kun ge’s pic anyway

 **yuk:**  
But he’ll be pissed when he knows you knew!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Crrection  
He’ll be pissed whn he knws we both knew

 **yuk:**  
Dont pull me into this

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Too late  
Yre in it  
Nw you cnt tell eithr or sicheng ge wll be sad  
And do you wnt ths face to be sad  


**yuk:**  
You  
Cropped kun ge out???

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Uh yeah  
I wsnt gnna dlete the only pic i hve of sicheng ge’s face!!  
Look at hm!!

 **yuk:**  
Youre unbelievable

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
So are you rly gnna tell ten ge??

 **yuk:**  
No  
Because i know he’ll kill you  
You better hope he sees kun ge soon

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I pray fr it evry mnute

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
Did any of you get caught in the rain outside?  
**@starcheng @xiao xiao xiao @yangster**

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Im already home!!

 **yangster:**  
I didn’t go out tonight don’t worry

 **dadkun:**  
Okay that’s good  
Sicheng?

 **starcheng:**  
Im trapped at the studio (╯︵╰)

 **dadkun:**  
Do you want me to go pick you up?  
I can bring an extra umbrella

 **starcheng:**  
No dont worry!!!!!!  
Ill just wait until it goes down

 **dadkun:**  
Are you sure? l’m not doing anything

 **starcheng:**  
Im sure!!!!!!  
But thank you for caring!!!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
Okay if you insist

 **yangster:**  
I knew there had to be a reason kun ge would suddenly text here  
He had to nag kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Oh come on  
I text here all the time

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
You abandoned us for that other gc ;;

 **starcheng:**  
Ge i had a question

 **dadkun:**  
Ask away Sicheng

 **yangster:**  
Wow dejun ge ignored kkkk

 **starcheng:**  
Why didnt you ever share your pics with any of the other guys??!?!?

 **yangster:**  
Ooh which other guys?  
Ten and his friends?

 **starcheng:**  
Yeah!!!!!!  
Ten ge sends pics all the time and yukhei did too!!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Thats one of you guys’ new friends i guess ;;

 **starcheng:**  
Yeah hes big hand man  
Hes really handsome too

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
;;;;;;

 **dadkun:**  
I thought we agreed we weren’t gonna tell Dejun about that? ^^

 **starcheng:**  
Oh  
Well i didnt share his picture so i could be lying!!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
No i believe you ;;;;;;

 **dadkun:**  
He’s not that handsome, Dejun

 **starcheng:**  
Hes better looking than me!!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Omg ;;;;;;

 **dadkun:**  
That’s debatable

 **yangster:**  
Better looking than yuta ge???

 **starcheng:**  
Okay lets not get ahead of ourselves here  
But he is very good looking!!!!!!

 **yangster:**  
Wait we’re getting distracted  
You never shared any photos kun ge?

 **dadkun:**  
Well  
No

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why?? Youre handsome too!!

 **dadkun:**  
I don’t know  
I just never got around to it?  
And then everyone else in the group chat looks like Sicheng and Yukhei and Ten

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Aw thats so sad ;;

 **dadkun:**  
No? It’s not?

 **yangster:**  
It’s so sad ge

 **starcheng:**  
Aww ge no!!!!! Theres kunhang in the chat too!!!!!  
We dont know what he looks like!!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yeah i bet he looks like a thumb  
A really ugly thumb

 **dadkun:**  
Somehow I doubt it

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
No im sure he does!!

 **yangster:**  
And so what? It’s not like you’re bad even compared to sicheng ge

 **dadkun:**  
Wait  
Liu Yangyang did you just compliment me?

 **yangster:**  
What  
No  
I’m just saying

 **dadkun:**  
You called me handsome!  
Aww thank you so much Yangyangie~

 **yangster:**  
Ughhhh this is why i hate you

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Just send a pic ge!!

 **dadkun:**  
Well Sicheng didn’t send one either!

 **starcheng:**  
I did!!!!!  
To kunhang yesterday  
Thats how i know you didnt!!!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
How did you know?

 **starcheng:**  
I sent that pic you took of the two of us!!!!!  
And he freaked out!!!!  
Dont worry i told him not to share it!!!!!!  
Kun ge?????  
Kun ge??!?!?!?

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Can you guys please talk about your other friends somewhere else ;;

 **yangster:**  
No way!!!  
I am invested in this storyline

 **starcheng:**  
Im sorry i didnt know he didnt know (´；д；)  
Im really sorry

 **dadkun:**  
No it’s okay  
It’s not your fault

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
And it’s not a big deal right??

 **yangster:**  
Dejun ge shhh i’m following this drama

 **dadkun:**  
I guess  
I don’t know  
It feels like a big deal  
Like it’s a big step forward  
Haha I don’t know why I’m worrying about this

 **starcheng:**  
Ge im sorry (´；д；)  
And kunhang promised he wouldnt tell or share the pic!!!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
Yeah  
Right  
Don’t worry Sicheng I’m not mad at you

 **starcheng:**  
(´•̥ ᴗ •̥`)

 **yangster:**  
Aww that’s it?  
That was a disappointing finale

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Omg yangyang shh  
Lets talk about something more important  
So what exactly does yukhei look like

 **yangster:**  
If dejun ge goes into another thirst trip i’m leaving this group

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hi  
Awake?

 **Ten:**  
Oh hi!!!  
Im awake  
Just chilling in bed  
Whats up? Anything you wanna talk about or?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Not really  
I just wanted to see what you were up to

 **Ten:**  
Im up to nothing lol  
Im glad you texted  
What are you up to??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well I should be copying notes  
Instead I’m texting you

 **Ten:**  
Asdnvjhfg golden kun ignoring notes to talk to me???  
Im honored

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha when did I become golden Kun?

 **Ten:**  
Since always???  
Theres something so  
Ideal about you idk  
Nations boyfriend vibes u know

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Nation’s boyfriend? That’s a new one haha

 **Ten:**  
What do your friends usually call u?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Mom Kun  
Or Dad Kun  
Interchangeably, really

 **Ten:**  
Sdfklhsgh nice  
Is it bc youre old or???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Please not you too  
I’m literally only a year older than Sicheng  
It’s not my fault a lot of my close friends are younger than me

 **Ten:**  
Hmm im not tho

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah, but most of them are

 **Ten:**  
Wait  
You think of me as one of your close friends???  
Omg thats so sweet (இдஇ; )  
I love you too kun (இдஇ; )

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No wait I didn’t say that I

 **Ten:**  
So im not??? (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No you are  
I just meant that  
Never mind  
Yes

 **Ten:**  
(。・ω・。)  
Im really happy to hear that  
Im so glad i accidentally texted you looking for a dick chair lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah, I’m glad too  
So  
I should probably get back to my notes

 **Ten:**  
Oh yeah!!! Have fun studying!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’ll try  
I’ll text you later?

 **Ten:**  
As soon as youre done!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay then  
Talk to you later Ten

 **Ten:**  
(。・ω・。)


	15. The useful ge in the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **best friend:**  
>  This is how i know hes hot
> 
>  **big friend:**  
>  Haha  
>  We dont know that hes hot haha
> 
>  **annoying horse friend:**  
>  You rly dnt
> 
>  **big friend:**  
>  No! I dont!

**yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
So  
How’s things with ten?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Good!!!!! Hes really fun

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
I see  
Do you think there’s any chance he’s interested in kun ge?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
What??!!?!  
I dont know??!?! He didnt say anything about it  
You still think hes going to scam ge??!!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
I don’t know  
I mean i’m glad he’s not a catfish  
But that doesn’t mean he’s not a scammer

 **mr swan dsc:**  
You dont think hes a fish anymore!?!?!??

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
He mentioned you guys on live ge  
I follow him on insta

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Oh right  
I dont think hes a scammer tho

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
So he got you too

 **mr swan dsc:**  
No!!!!!!  
Im just saying he never brought up money or anything!!!!  
Why would he be a scammer??!?!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
It’s just too much of a coincidence  
How did he end up randomly texting kun ge?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Accidentally!!!!  
The number was really close to the one on some online ad

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
I’m not totally convinced tbh  
I wanna talk to him

 **mr swan dsc:**  
I cant give you his number like that!!!!!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Then give him mine  
Or get me into your group chat

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Are you serious?!!?!?!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Totally  
Come on do you have no sympathy for me??  
Or dejun ge???  
Y’all betrayed him

 **mr swan dsc:**  
How did we betray him??!?

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Do i even need to say it?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
……………  
No  
Okay ill see what i can do!!!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
  
Hello (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **big friend:**  
Looking good ge

 **best friend:**  
Aww thank you!!!  
Where is everybody else???  
 **@wrong number friend @annoying horse friend @other dancer friend**

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Wht??  
Oh  
You look ok i guess

 **best friend:**  
Coming from a jealous horse like u i’ll take it!!!  
Wheres kun???

 **other dancer friend:**  
Hes in a class probably  
Ooh ge youre so good looking!!!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Thank you (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Aww kun is pretty busy then

 **other dancer friend:**  
Yeah hes always busy  
Studying or cooking or making music or anything!!!

 **big friend:**  
He makes music?

 **best friend:**  
He cooks???

 **other dancer friend:**  
Hehehe yeah  
To both

 **best friend:**  
Wow hes literally perfect  
 **@wrong number friend** youre literally perfect  
Smh hes not even around for this!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Prfect is bit much tho

 **best friend:**  
Uhh no???  
This is how i know hes hot

 **big friend:**  
Haha  
We dont know that hes hot haha

 **annoying horse friend:**  
You rly dnt

 **big friend:**  
No! I dont!

 **other dancer friend:**  
Okay lets talk about something else!!!!!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Thts a great idea  
Whre are you rght nw sicheng ge?

 **other dancer friend:**  
  
Practice room!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Askjhgkljsdg sicheng???  
Youre so handsome omg omg omg

 **other dancer friend:**  
Aww thank you!!!!! (〃▽〃)

 **best friend:**  
How did i not know you were this handsome???  
Youve been holding out on me ╥﹏╥  
Im hurt asdkhdsfgh

 **other dancer friend:**  
Haha sorry!!!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Okay lets chnge the topic again thn

 **other dancer friend:**  
Ten ge  
My friend said he wanted to meet you

 **best friend:**  
Ooh which friend???

 **other dancer friend:**  
Hes a friend of mine and kun ge

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Is he the idiot who gt scammed??

 **other dancer friend:**  
No thats dejun!!!!  
And hes very sweet and cute so you take that back!!!!!

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Okay okay im srry

 **other dancer friend:**  
Good  
No this is yangyang!!! Hes another friend  
He dances too but hes not a pro

 **best friend:**  
Okay!!!  
Id love to talk to him

 **other dancer friend:**  
o(≧▽≦)o  
Let me get you his number!!!!!

 **best friend:**  
Lol dont bother with all that

 **other dancer friend** has been made an admin

 **best friend:**  
You can just add him

 **other dancer friend:**  
Are you sure?!!?!

 **best friend:**  
Yeah lol its no problem  
Youre awesome so id love to meet more of kun’s friends (。・ω・。)

 **other dancer friend:**  
Wow youre so cool (＠⌒ー⌒＠)  
Okay im adding him!!!!!

\--★--

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Dont be weird!!!!!!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
???

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨** has been added to the chat

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨** ’s nickname has been changed to: **yangyang**

 **yangyang:**  
Where am i???

 **best friend:**  
Hi!!!

 **yangyang:**  
Hi?

 **best friend:**  
Im ten  
Youre kun’s friend?

 **yangyang:**  
Oh  
Yeah  
Hi i’m yangyang  
Nice to finally meet you

 **best friend:**  
You too!!!

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
You are awesome  
I knew you were the useful ge in our gorup

 **mr swan dsc:**  
（*＾＾*)

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
These are my other friends yukhei and kunhang

 **big friend:**  
Hey im yukhei  
The horse is kunhang lol

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Haha vry fnny

 **yangyang:**  
Cool  
Nice to meet you guys too  
Wait  
6 people in the group??

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
GE  
Where’s dejun ge???

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Uhh practicing maybe??!?!  
I think he said he was going to 

**yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
No!!!  
Why isn’t he in the group with us???

 **mr swan dsc:**  
He  
Oh

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
He’s gonna be so upset!!!  
Add him!!!

 **mr swan dsc:**  
I cant just do that!!!!!  
I already added you!!!!!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Ffs don’t turn into a kun ge

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangyang:**  
Hey is it cool if our other friend dejun joins?  
He’ll go bonkers if he knows we left him out

 **best friend:**  
Yeah ofc!!!  
Im down to meet all of kun’s friends lol

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Was that hard?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
………..  
No

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**junbun ⍤⃝☆♬** has been added to the chat

 **junbun ⍤⃝☆♬** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun**

 **yangyang:**  
Thanks  
He’s probably working right now so he’ll come and scream later

 **best friend:**  
No problem!!!  
Tbh we shouldve done this sooner  
Kun talks abt you all the time ive been dying to know you lol

 **yangyang:**  
Same kkkkk

 **best friend:**  
Really???  
He talks about me???  
What does he say???

 **yangyang:**  
Kkkkkk should i say  
No i won’t he’ll stop cooking for me kkkkk

 **best friend:**  
Askjhfgnbh thats mean

 **big friend:**  
Is it true he made you guys fight to join here tho

 **other dancer friend:**  
He did!!!!!!  
I won (´◡`)

 **big friend:**  
But why?

 **other dancer friend:**  
Because im great

 **big friend:**  
No lmao why did he make you guys fight?

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Wqrnbxczv hes gnna flip whn he sees you all hre

 **yangyang:**  
Kkkkkk can’t wait

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Hmm i thnk i like your style


	16. A single dad trying his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **parental figure qk:**  
>  I literally cannot stand you

**kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
SICHENG

 **Sichengie:**  
Yes??!?!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Why

 **Sichengie:**  
What do you mean why??!?!?

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
You know what I mean  
Why are there seven people in the group chat we’re in with Ten  
Why did you add Yangyang and Dejun

 **Sichengie:**  
Oh  
Yangyang said he wanted to meet ten ge

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
So you just added him?

 **Sichengie:**  
Was i not supposed to??!?!  
Ten ge said he wanted to meet him too!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
He  
You  
Yangyang

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Liu Yangyang  
Why

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkkkk  
What’s the matter, ge?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Why

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Why what kkkkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Liu Yangyang you are on thin ice

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You can’t dad voice me every time

 **parental figure qk:**  
Liu. Yangyang.

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Okay okay  
I just wanted to know him???

 **parental figure qk:**  
Him? Ten?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yeah?? He sounded cool  
You and sicheng ge are super into him  
And you talk with your new friends all the time  
You ever think about how me and dejun ge feel outside your little group

 **parental figure qk:**  
I  
You’re right  
I’m sorry

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You should be!  
You know dejun ge is sensitive

 **parental figure qk:**  
You’re right, I’ve been inconsiderate

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Exactly  
So you’re cool with us hanging out with ten

 **parental figure qk:**  
No

 **Yang Yangie:**  
No???  
What is your problem???

 **parental figure qk:**  
I don’t know  
But it’s a big one  
Leave

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Leave where?? I’m in my room kkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Leave the group you got yourself added to  
Twisting Sicheng for your own ends  
And then trying to emotionally guilt trip me with Dejun!  
Shame on you

 **Yang Yangie:**  
It almost worked tho

 **parental figure qk:**  
It did almost work  
Now leave the group

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Lmao make me

 **parental figure qk:**  
I am an admin, you know

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Cool  
And then when ten asks be sure to tell him why kkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Liu Yangyang I cannot stand you

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkkk awesome

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
**@starcheng** whats the group you added me to??  
I recognize kun ge and yangyang’s numbers in it too

 **yangster:**  
Dejun ge!!!  
Me and sicheng ge came through for you!!!  
Remember this next time you think of your faves kkkkkk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Ooh?? What is it??

 **yangster:**  
It’s the group with ten!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Omg?? The one sicheng ge got added to??

 **yangster:**  
Yes!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
!!!!!!  
Thank you!!  
Omg kun ge thanks for letting me join too ;;

 **yangster:**  
Did you hear that kun ge  
Dejun ge is thanking you too

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
I literally cannot stand you

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**starcheng:**  
Of course dejun!!!!!!  
Yangyang is the one who got me to ask if you could join!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yangyang ilu ;;

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkk thanks

 **dadkun:**  
Do you guys really need to join?  
It’s not that interesting, I promise

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Omg ge of course!!  
And since we’re already in i cant just leave!!

 **dadkun:**  
You could  
Actually  
I mean, it is entirely okay if you just left

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why?? Would i??

 **dadkun:**  
I’m just saying

 **yangster:**  
You know now i’m curious  
Why don’t you want us to be in the gc with you

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
You let sicheng ge join!!

 **dadkun:**  
Well  
I can’t exactly explain

 **yangster:**  
We’ll wait

 **dadkun:**  
It  
Okay

 **starcheng:**  
Yes??!?!?

 **dadkun:**  
You know what I can just leave the group instead  
I think that’s easier

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkkk do it  
Leave us unsupervised with ten

 **dadkun:**  
You are quite literally the worst person

 **yangster:**  
Thanks kkkkkkk

 **starcheng:**  
Just tell us ge!!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
If you give a good reason i’ll leave  
If youre really against me being there

 **yangster:**  
I won’t kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Oh no Dejun it’s not you  
It is you though Yangyang

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkkkkk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why dont you want us there??

 **dadkun:**  
It’s not that I don’t want you  
I just cannot trust you  
Especially you Yangyang

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Ouch ;;

 **dadkun:**  
Oh no not like that  
I mean  
I don’t want to look like  
Well

 **yangster:**  
He doesn’t wanna look bad in front of ten kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
No!

 **starcheng:**  
Omg thats so cute??!?!?!

 **yangster:**  
He liiiiiiiikes hiiiim

 **dadkun:**  
No!  
This is why I didn’t want you guys there!  
Because you cannot behave in public!

 **yangster:**  
Omg kun ge don’t be such a single dad trying to impress his hot coworker

 **dadkun:**  
Do you see now why I don’t like having you follow me everywhere

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Omg dad we’re so sorry!!

 **yangster:**  
Kkkk i’m totally right tho  
He acts so much like a single dad  
Like we’re messing up his one chance in this dumb romcom

 **starcheng:**  
I think hes ignoring us (๑•̀д•́๑)

 **yangster:**  
Wow  
Someone call child protective services

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
You didnt reply to me in the gc （￣^￣）

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Sorry I was in a class  
Let me find where exactly you tagged me

 **Ten:**  
Dont bother!!!  
  
Now tell me i look cute (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You do

 **Ten:**  
Thats it? Thats all i get???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Wait  
⌒°ʚ(ෆ❛ั ᴗ ❛ )ɞ♡°⌒

 **Ten:**  
Sjkhfdklahf  
??? asdfjkh vhjgfdsg

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha why are you so surprised?

 **Ten:**  
Afsfgcvndfjhklsg of course im surprised!!!  
Since when do u use those???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t really  
I had to copy it from some page online

 **Ten:**  
Kun!!!!!!  
(இдஇ; )

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Was that not a good one?  
It looked happy!  
Okay on second glance it looks kind of creepy too  
Hold on let me find a good one

 **Ten:**  
No safkjhklfg dont  
This is good  
This is perfect  
⌒°ʚ(ෆ❛ั ᴗ ❛)ɞ♡°⌒

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
⌒°ʚ(ෆ❛ั ᴗ ❛)ɞ♡°⌒

 **Ten:**  
Snmbhfasdhk  
Okay so  
Did u check the gc?  
I met your friend yangyang!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
He’s not my friend  
You can call him my close acquaintance  
Or very far acquaintance  
I just know his name, really

 **Ten:**  
Ajsbdhdk really??? Bc it seemed like he knew u well

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh absolutely  
You can kick him from the group if you want  
I don’t mind at all

 **Ten:**  
Sksksksks no he seems fun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
He’s not  
I promise

 **Ten:**  
Sjgfsbgtxvhk now i wanna know even more about him

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Really he’s nobody  
In fact you shouldn’t believe a single thing he says about me  
He’s a pathological liar

 **Ten:**  
Avxsfjbfh really???  
He said u cooked

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay fine that one’s true  
Apart from that

 **Ten:**  
Hmm okay (。・ω・。)

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
Hi everyone!!!  
We have some new people here so i think itd be good if we all introduced ourselves!!!  
Then we can all be friends (。・ω・。)

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
Ayy  
Kkkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Why do I even try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless your ears, eyes, and heart with this performance of Kun, Ten and Xiaojun performing [Face to Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaNfbABvsEI) ♡


	17. Group chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **annoying horse friend:**  
>  Its a long story
> 
>  **best friend:**  
>  He blew a horse
> 
>  **dejun:**  
>  Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally so much html formatting in this please let me know if i messed up anywhere

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
Hi everyone!!!  
We have some new people here so i think itd be good if we all introduced ourselves!!!  
Then we can all be friends (。・ω・。)

 **yangyang:**  
That’s a great idea  
Right kun ge??

 **wrong number friend:**  
Yes  
Sure

 **best friend:**  
Great (。・ω・。)  
So i’ll start  
Im ten! I started this gc lol  
Yukhei and kunhang are my friends from before  
And then i met kun and then sicheng (。・ω・。)  
Its great to finally meet you guys  
Kun talks about u all the time

 **yangyang:**  
Wow  
He talks about you too  
But in a totally different way i’m sure kkkkkkk

 **best friend:**  
What kind of way???

 **yangyang:**  
Kkkkkk you’ll find out soon

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
Yangyang the ice you’re on is microscopically thin

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkkk this is so much fun

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**best friend:**  
Next???

 **other dancer friend:**  
Everyone already knows me but ill go!!!!!!!  
Im sicheng ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

 **dejun:**  
The prettiest person to exist!!

 **other dancer friend:**  
Aww thank you (*////∀////*)

 **dejun:**  
Hi everyone im dejun!!  
I like singing and im studying chinese history  
Im also 3 years younger than kun ge

 **big friend:**  
Then we’re the same age :D  
Im yukhei

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Is that??

 **starcheng:**  
It is!!!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun:**  
Nice to meet you!!

 **big friend:**  
You too

 **dejun:**  
I hope you dont mind if i ask  
Why are you big friend??

 **big friend:**  
Because im big lol

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Zxcvnmrtqwy

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
DEJUN DON’T

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

 **dadkun:**  
DON’T

 **yangster:**  
I will

 **dadkun:**  
YANGYANG

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun:**  
Okay  
Cool

 **wrong number friend:**  
Yukhei is very tall

 **yangyang:**  
Yeah of course  
No one said anything different kkkkkk

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Yukhei??? Youre BIG??  
Asdkhnxzv

 **golden pupper:**  
Omg shut up i only realized after i said it  
Do you think they realized?

 **ten teteten:**  
Definitely sdfjasfg

 **golden pupper:**  
No one said anything!

 **ten teteten:**  
Because kun taught them manners sksksksks

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**wrong number friend:**  
Moving on  
I am Kun  
Everyone here knows me

 **yangyang:**  
Yup  
I’m yangyang

 **other dancer friend:**  
Hes younger than you all so hes the youngest here!!!!!!

 **yangyang:**  
Kkkk yeah

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Thats kun’s youngest kid!!!  
Be nice to him

 **golden pupper:**  
Ge theyre not his kids theyre his friends

 **ten teteten:**  
They are totally his kids!!!  
Be nice!!!

 **golden pupper:**  
Okay okay

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**big friend:**  
Nice to meet you

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Yeah nice meetng you  
Im kunhang  
Frnds wth ten ge

 **dejun:**  
Hi!!  
So yukhei is big friend because hes big  
And youre annoying horse friend because??

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
Qwenzxvuiort  
Ten ge chnge my nckname pls

 **ten teteten:**  
Asjflhklsd  
No

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**annoying horse friend:**  
Its a long story

 **best friend:**  
He blew a horse

 **dejun:**  
Oh

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
TEN GE

 **ten teteten:**  
Asdjhsdfgzjkh  
Did i lie???

 **donkey kong:**  
I hate you

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**annoying horse friend:**  
Dnt lsten to hm  
Hes kiddng

 **wrong number friend:**  
No, Ten is right  
It was a horse and Kunhang blew it until it was stiff

 **best friend:**  
Sdfdfnmxgfsgh

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
Zxcnbzvcnb ten ge make kun ge stop pls

 **golden pupper:**  
Please dont lmao i love this

 **donkey kong:**  
Sht up!!!

 **ten teteten:**  
Asdhjgdsfg never!!!  
This is hilarious

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
??????  
Please tell me youre joking

 **dadkun:**  
We are!  
Kind of

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
?????????

 **starcheng:**  
It was a blow up horse

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Thats okay  
I guess

 **yangster:**  
It’s definitely better than the other option kkkkkk

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangyang:**  
Kun ge your other friend group is wild  
I don’t know what you were worried about kkkkk

 **other dancer friend:**  
Ten ge when can i come over and pick up the horse?!??!?

 **best friend:**  
Lets fix a date tonight!!!  
Im tired of that bastard sitting in my living room

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
???????

 **starcheng:**  
The horse was a gift from kunhang to ten ge  
I want it

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why??

 **starcheng:**  
Because its lifesize??!?!?  
Who doesnt want a lifesize horse??!?!?!

 **yangster:**  
A normal person???

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Oh its lifesize!!  
I understand then

 **yangster:**  
You’re all too weird

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**wrong number friend:**  
Ten just deflate the horse  
Then you can mail it to Sicheng  
I have no idea how he’s going to take it otherwise

 **big friend:**  
He could get a truck

 **wrong number friend:**  
A truck? To transport an inflatable horse?

 **annoying horse friend:**  
Zvuwqrcxvb feelng supr good abt my gift nw

 **best friend:**  
I am not deflating it!!!  
Im not touching its dick!!!

 **wrong number friend:**  
It’s inflatable Ten!  
It’s not even a real horse dick!

 **best friend:**  
If u wanna touch it so much u come and do it!!!

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
Cn you please stp arguing ovr horse dicks  
These are people weve nvr met bfore and i dnt wnt thm knowng how weird we are

 **golden pupper:**  
Lmao too late bro

 **ten teteten:**  
Kun started it (＃｀д´)

 **donkey kong:**  
Ge please

 **ten teteten:**  
Okay fine!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**wrong number friend:**  
Just deflate it  
Wear gloves if it makes you feel better

 **yangyang:**  
How would that make him feel better kkkkkk

 **wrong number friend:**  
I don’t know! He’s the one upset over touching an inflatable!

 **big friend:**  
Well it is its dick

 **best friend:**  
I have no problem with dicks but its a horse dick  
Nvm we’ll talk about this later  
Is that everyone???

 **wrong number friend:**  
I think so

 **dejun:**  
Okay so  
Wrong number friend is kun ge  
And other dancer friend is sicheng ge  
So whos the first dancer friend?

 **best friend:**  
Thats me!!!  
Oh wait

 **big friend** ’s nickname has been changed to: **yukhei (ten)**

 **annoying horse friend** ’s nickname has been changed to: **kunhang (ten)**

 **other dancer friend** ’s nickname has been changed to: **sicheng (kun)**

 **dejun** ’s nickname has been changed to: **dejun (kun)**

 **yangyang** ’s nickname has been changed to: **yangyang (kun)**

 **wrong number friend** ’s nickname has been changed to: **kun (kun)**

 **best friend** ’s nickname has been changed to: **ten (ten)**

 **ten (ten):**  
There!!!  
Now we know whos who

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht are the brckets

 **ten (ten):**  
Theyre who youre aligned to  
Like what do u call those things in schools  
Youre not just class 11 but also 11a or 11b or

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Sections??!?!?

 **ten (ten):**  
Yeah those!!!

 **kun (kun):**  
How do you know words like aligned but not section

 **ten (ten):**  
I know whats important!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
I like it!!  
Its like our houses!!  
We’re all in house kun hehe

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Oh man i dnt wanna be in house ten

 **ten (ten):**  
You wish you were in my house!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
I love how you and kun ge are just aligned to yourselves lmao

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Arent the brackets are who youre friends with??!?!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kun ge is friends with himself only kkkkkkk

 **ten (ten):**  
Wait youre right

 **kun (kun)** ’s nickname has been changed to: **kun (ten)**

 **ten (ten)** ’s nickname has been changed to: **ten (kun)**

 **ten (kun):**  
Now its good (◡‿◡✿)

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Perfect kkkkkkk

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
Kun ge you should thank sicheng ge  
Now you’re in ten’s house kkkkkk

 **dadkun:**  
Sometimes I wonder why I like you


	18. A serious debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  What is the evidence jerry is a boy???
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  What is the evidence he’s female?
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  The truth is the evidence!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun (kun):**  
Help!! Is anyone here??  
This is urgent!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht happend??

 **dejun (kun):**  
Okay so which is the one with ten legs??  
Squids have ten right??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qwernbxtrw why are u askng us??

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Just search it up online kkkkkk

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Dejun squids have 10!!!  
Octopuses have 8!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Omg thank you yukhei!!  
Youre so nice!!  
Yangyang i’ll remember this

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkk sure  
You can’t even remember the internet exists

 **dejun (kun):**  
Youre the worst!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Hes rght tho ncxvbywtr

 **dejun (kun):**  
:<

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Youre lucky im not mad at you!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry? Why would you be mad at me?

 **Ten:**  
Why didnt you want me to meet your other friends???  
Theyre so funny lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
That’s what you think now

 **Ten:**  
Sdhjgkjsg why?? What are they really like???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Of course I love them

 **Ten:**  
Of course asnfgmsgh

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
But they live to annoy me  
And it’s so strange because Dejun and Sicheng are wonderful

 **Ten:**  
And yangyang???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Dejun and Sicheng are wonderful

 **Ten:**  
Dsfjhkbzvhjfs

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
But when they get together it’s like they’re intent on making me suffer  
Their common interest is bullying me

 **Ten:**  
Lmao sounds fun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Maybe for them  
It’s like as soon as they gather they just have to attack me  
Like  
Wow like right now

 **Ten:**  
Asjkhfdsdbh

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangyang (kun):**  
Which is the one with the suckers?  
Octopus right?  
Oh kun ge would know about the suckers  
**@kun (ten)** ge tell us about the suckers

 **kun (ten):**  
When did I become an expert on sea creatures?

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Cephalopods

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Cephalopods  
Thats what octopi and squids are!!!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Dude how do u know that???

 **ten (kun):**  
Wait its not octopuses???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Both are correct!!!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Hw do u knw tht???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
You dont??!?!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Sicheng ge you’re so smart

 **kun (ten):**  
Why was it an insult when you thought I knew about sea creatures?

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I didn’t say anything ge kkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
Sjsgsjbxhdk i love you guys relationship  
Youre like tom and jerry

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Then i’m jerry

 **kun (ten):**  
Don’t encourage him  
Either of them

 **ten (kun):**  
Why???

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Because i always win kkkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
Oh  
I thought it was bc jerry is a girl lol

 **kun (ten):**  
What  
Jerry isn’t a girl

 **ten (kun):**  
What are you talking about???  
Jerry is a girl mouse lol

 **kun (ten):**  
What are you talking about?  
Jerry is male

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Oooh serious debate breakng out nw

 **ten (kun):**  
Why would u think jerry is a boy?  
Shes a girl!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
No he is a male mouse

 **ten (kun):**  
Shes a girl!!!  
Everyone here agrees with me right???

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Uhh i don’t know  
I always thought jerry was a boy

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Isnt jerry a boy??!?!!?

 **ten (kun):**  
What??? You guys cant be serious!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
I dont know i think ten ge might be right!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbxnoxndjp why??

 **dejun (kun):**  
Im pretty sure every time they draw jerry with underwear she has a bra

 **kunhang (ten):**  
So??

 **dejun (kun):**  
What do you mean so??

 **kun (ten):**  
That doesn’t mean anything!

 **dejun (kun):**  
That means a lot!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Dude what the hell  
What the hell are we even talking about

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I don’t know but i love it kkkkkk  
I side with ten ge

 **kun (ten):**  
You little shit you don’t even agree!  
You’re just trying to go against me!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Omg ge how could you even think that!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Okay so i searchd up pics of jerry mouse in undrwear to prove dejun wrng and i hve seen thngs i wsh i hdnt

 **dejun (kun):**  
Its what you deserve!!

 **ten (kun):**  
What is the evidence jerry is a boy???

 **kun (ten):**  
What is the evidence he’s female?

 **ten (kun):**  
The truth is the evidence!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
I dont know about this one ge  
Jerry has a girlfriend

 **ten (kun):**  
So???  
Omg yukhei thats so heteronormative of you

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Shit youre right  
My bad that was not cool of me  
Jerry might be a lesbian

 **ten (kun):**  
Jerry is a lesbian female mouse!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Aww yukhei that is so cute!!  
The more i think about it the more it makes sense

 **kun (ten):**  
Dejun  
Please  
Why is Jerry female? Why?

 **dejun (kun):**  
Well you know that movie where they talked

 **sicheng (kun):**  
What??!!??!  
Theres a tom and jerry movie where they talked!?!??!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Omg sicheng ge keep up  
It was released before i was born

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yangyang youre a baby xmcbzywxhd

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Shut up it was released before you were born too!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Like i was saying!!  
Jerry was voiced by a woman

 **kun (ten):**  
So? Lots of male characters are voiced by women!  
I can’t believe we’re even having this argument!  
Jerry is male!

 **ten (kun):**  
Jerry is female!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Kun ge just say you agree  
Please ten ge will never let it go

 **ten (kun):**  
Why should i let it go when im right???

 **kun (ten):**  
This is not an opinion, Yukhei  
This is a fact  
Jerry, like Tom, is male  
Or are you going to say Tom is female too?

 **ten (kun):**  
Oh no tom is a guy  
Thats obvious

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh that is obvious but Jerry isn’t?

 **ten (kun):**  
No bc jerry is a girl!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I’m crying  
I’m laughing so hard i’m literally crying  
I can see kun ge slouched over his phone typing furiously over why a fucking cartoon mouse is a boy

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Lets just agree to disagree??!?!

 **kun (ten):**  
You can’t just disagree with a fact!  
That’s like saying you disagree with gravity!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Whn did the gender of a fcking cartoon mouse bcome a law of nature??  
Its a fcking cartoon mouse cxnbwfdghjg

 **kun (ten):**  
A male cartoon mouse

 **ten (kun):**  
A female cartoon mouse

 **kun (ten):**  
All the female characters are drawn differently!  
They have long eyelashes

 **yukhei (ten):**  
What the hell why are we talking about eyelashes in a cartoon?

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Shhh i’m enjoying this kkkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
All of them except jerry!!!  
She is butch

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht the hell did i jst read wth my own two eyes

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Jerry mouse is butch kkkkkk

 **dejun (kun):**  
I thought butch was the dog??

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Oh my god

 **kun (ten):**  
Just admit Jerry is a boy!

 **ten (kun):**  
I wont lie!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Omg i cant believe youre breaking up over a cartoon!!!!!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
We’re not breaking up

 **kun (ten):**  
We’re not dating

 **yukhei (ten):**  
What?

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 **kun (ten):**  
Okay  
Let’s just  
Stop for a moment

 **ten (kun):**  
Kun youre impossible and i dont know how i live with u  
But okay fine i’ll let it go

 **kun (ten):**  
Thank you

 **yangyang (kun):**  
So  
What’s the conclusion?

 **kun (ten):**  
The conclusion is we’re no longer fighting over a cartoon mouse

 **ten (kun):**  
And we cant agree over anything

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkkk cool

 **dejun (kun):**  
So is it true squids and octopuses can have babies with each other??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Vbmnbzxytgsdg

 **kun (ten):**  
Dejun please


	19. Squids and octopuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Everyone has one ship they like even though theyre not the same species!!!
> 
>  **yangyang (kun):**  
>  That’s kind of true tho
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  Really? What’s yours?
> 
>  **yangyang (kun):**  
>  Zootopia
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  Well  
>  That’s an exception

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangyang (kun):**  
Damn  
Coming here is like walking through a warzone after a battle

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Who opend ths place again  
Oh its u yangyang  
Hey

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkkk yeah  
Who did you think it was?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I dnt knw i thought it ws dejun again  
Wth anothr stupd seafood question

 **dejun (kun):**  
Theyre not seafood!!  
Theyre marine creatures!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Is thre any differnce??  
All stpid

 **ten (kun):**  
Kunhang you ass stop being mean to dejun!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qwnmbvqwr i ddnt say anythng!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Idk man dejun’s marine creature questions got me fucked up  
I spent like an hour trying to find out if squids and octopuses could have babies  
I learned some stuff i really didnt wanna know

 **ten (kun):**  
All learning is good learning!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Yukhei thank you for using the proper term

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Control yourself ge kkkkkk

 **dejun (kun):**  
I didnt say anything!!

 **kun (ten):**  
We know what you’re thinking  
Stop thinking it

 **yukhei (ten):**  
I dont know what hes thinking

 **kun (ten):**  
You don’t need to because he’s stopped thinking it  
Right?

 **dejun (kun):**  
You guys are the worst :<

 **ten (kun):**  
Now im super curious what dejun was thinking lol

 **dejun (kun):**  
I wasnt thinking anything!!  
Don’t believe them!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kun ge ten ge you’re both here  
I swear kun ge is never here if ten ge isn’t kkkkk

 **kun (ten):**  
I have other hobbies, you know

 **yangyang (kun):**  
A comma?? That’s serious kkkkkk

 **yukhei (ten):**  
I dont wanna poke at old wounds  
But last night i was watching old tom and jerry cartoons  
And in some of them jerry had eyelashes

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Why wre you watchng tom nd jerry??

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Couldnt sleep after searching up squids and octopuses fucking

 **ten (kun):**  
So jerry might not be butch!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Please not this again

 **ten (kun):**  
I still think shes lesbian  
Which sucks bc i shipped her with tom

 **kun (ten):**  
You  
What

 **ten (kun):**  
I shipped her with tom

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Nmxcvutrdsg ??  
?? xcvnmbrwqy ??????

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten  
He’s a cat, Ten

 **ten (kun):**  
So???  
Theyre cute together

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Wait wait wait i need a moment i need to b reathe

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Ten ge thats kind of fucked up  
Like the squid and octopus thing

 **yangyang (kun):**  
This is not what i thought i’d see today  
Never in a million years did i think i’d see this

 **dejun (kun):**  
Ten ge i dont know how i feel about this one

 **ten (kun):**  
Listen!!! They got the whole enemies to lovers thing going on!!!  
Its cute

 **kun (ten):**  
Tom is a cat  
A cat  
I don’t know how to phrase this any other way  
He is a cat

 **dejun (kun):**  
Enemies to lovers is kind of cute

 **kun (ten):**  
Not you too Dejun  
Please

 **ten (kun):**  
Dont judge me!!!  
Everyone has one ship they like even though theyre not the same species!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
That’s kind of true tho

 **kun (ten):**  
Really? What’s yours?

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Zootopia

 **kun (ten):**  
Well  
That’s an exception

 **dejun (kun):**  
Is it ok to say i found that bull cop hot

 **kun (ten):**  
Not now Dejun

 **dejun (kun):**  
Okay okay

 **ten (kun):**  
Right?? Enemies to mutual respect to friendship and then finally dating!!!  
Thank you yangyang  
Yukhei?

 **yukhei (ten):**  
What?  
We’re answering one by one now?

 **ten (kun):**  
Yes!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I likd the donkey and dragn frm shrek

 **ten (kun):**  
Iconic!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Are you serious??  
Thats so weird!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Whts weird abt it??

 **dejun (kun):**  
Whats not weird about it??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I dnt wnna hear frm you  
Youre the weirdst dude to live

 **dejun (kun):**  
How dare you!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Whats yours dejun?

 **dejun (kun):**  
Twilight

 **kun (ten):**  
I feel like vampires shouldn’t count  
Unless they’re like full-on Nosferatu vampires

 **kunhang (ten):**  
You cnt be fcking serious  
Twilght??  
And you wre makng fun of me fr shrek??

 **dejun (kun):**  
What are you trying to say??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Twilght sucks  
Evryone knws it 

**dejun (kun):**  
Although there are problematic aspects of twilight it is no more deserving of criticism than any other piece of pop culture media specifically those crafted for the mainstream young adult genre. The reason its received so much mockery and criticism is because its fanbase is predominantly teenage girls and the ingrained culture of misogyny particularly against younger women paints anything popular among them as inferior and deserving of scorn

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Whoa

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Did dejun ge just break out a college level essay to defend twilight???

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Thts nice  
I ddnt read tho

 **dejun (kun):**  
What’s your problem with twilight??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Its jst dumb dude  
Real vampres dnt sprkle in the sun

 **dejun (kun):**  
Show me a real vampire first motherfucker then we’ll debate

 **kun (ten):**  
Haha Dejun let’s move on

 **ten (kun):**  
No shhh i wanna see what kunhang says to this

 **kunhang (ten):**  
It  
I mean  
Sht up

 **ten (kun):**  
Asfdnhgsdf youve been bodied

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Ayyyyyy

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Sht up!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Now who wants to talk about their cross species ship next??

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I like beauty and the beast

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Dude when did you show up?

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkk he lurks  
Beauty and the beast are both human ge

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I only shipped them when he was a beast  
Its boring when hes human  
He looks worse too

 **ten (kun):**  
Sicheng youre a furry???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
No??!?!?!!  
And i dont think im weird either!!!!  
Yuta agrees with me!!!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Because he’s weird too

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Im lost  
Whos yuta?

 **kun (ten):**  
Sicheng’s boyfriend

 **ten (kun):**  
Sicheng???  
I didnt know you were dating!!!  
Omg how could u not tell me!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Sorry!!!! I just dont mention it everywhere??!?!?  
Im sorry ten!!!! ゜:(つд⊂):゜。

 **ten (kun):**  
Not forgiven （￣^￣）  
I want all details about him as an apology!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Oh i can do that!!!!! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

 **ten (kun):**  
(＠⌒ー⌒＠)

 **yukhei (ten):**  
So just so we know  
Anyone else here dating?  
Bc we’re all single on our side

 **yangyang (kun):**  
We are too  
Kun ge and dejun ge especially  
So single  
Very very single

 **kun (ten):**  
Okay thank you Yangyang

 **yangyang (kun):**  
No problem kk

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Its good the frry is the one wth a boyfrnd

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I am not a furry!!!!!!

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
You never said yours

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I never said my what?

 **Ten:**  
Your ship  
What dejun called it cross something  
When we were talking abt it in the afternoon

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
Well we kind of got distracted and I thought no one would want to hear

 **Ten:**  
I wanna hear!!!  
So what is it?  
Something really out there?  
Something you cant say in front of your kids???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s boring

 **Ten:**  
Lmao like anything about you is boring  
Tell me!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay okay  
So  
You know The Shape of Water

 **Ten:**  
Awwww  
I knew youd pick something sweet like that

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Like I said, boring

 **Ten:**  
Its not boring at all omg  
Its really cute

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Thank you  
I guess  
Wait let me rewrite Dejun’s Twilight paragraph for you

 **Ten:**  
Sdfmxvjkhsdk was it that obvious i had no idea what he wrote???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No, I think I just know you  
One moment

 **Ten:**  
Okay (。・ω・。)  
So  
Yangyang was right huh  
You are into sea creatures asnfxcvhjsdf

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh my god why

 **Ten:**  
Fdsnjhcxvjks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mine is princess nuala and abe sapien from hellboy 2)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Julius jones is innocent and going to be executed in less than 120 days. Please sign [this petition for him](https://www.change.org/p/julius-jones-is-innocent-don-t-let-him-be-executed-by-the-state-of-oklahoma?original_footer_petition_id=4496600&algorithm=promoted&source_location=petition_footer&grid_position=1&pt=AVBldGl0aW9uAM2GzgAAAAAAXtqg9NZ45e4wNjJhYzM2OQ%3D%3D), and [this petition for willie simmons](https://www.change.org/p/alabama-governor-kay-ivey-willie-simmons-has-served-38-years-for-a-9-robbery?recruiter=false&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_initial&recruited_by_id=5a697e10-a657-11ea-b127-314ac37d1dc9), in jail for 38 years already for a $9 robbery. 
> 
> Breonna taylor's murderers still haven't been charged. It was her birthday yesterday and we won't forget her. Please sign [this petition to bring her murderers to justice](https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor?utm_content=cl_sharecopy_22077589_en-US%3Av4&recruited_by_id=5a697e10-a657-11ea-b127-314ac37d1dc9&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi). 
> 
> [This thread](https://twitter.com/PANKOWFILMS/status/1269047230016688129) has a list of petitions that haven't yet met their goals. Please make the time to sign them. Thank you.


	20. Boring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
>  Are you upset?
> 
>  **Ten:**  
>  Why are u asking me that?
> 
>  **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
>  You sound upset
> 
>  **Ten:**  
>  Im texting kun i dont SOUND anything
> 
>  **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
>  Okay you’re definitely upset  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been too busy listening to WayV's new song [Turn Back Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUCVRF6hjSQ) on repeat!

**dejun.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙:**  
Ten ge!! Hi!!  
What song were you dancing to in the video you uploaded in the gc?

 **3ten ge:**  
Dejun hiiii  
One sec  
Its this!!! [link]

 **dejun.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙:**  
Thank you!!  
Oh i know this artist!!  
Kun ge sang one of his songs once

 **3ten ge:**  
Kun???  
Kun sings???

 **dejun.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙:**  
Yeah!!  
You didnt know?

 **3ten ge:**  
He said he sometimes composed songs  
I didnt know he sang too

 **dejun.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙:**  
He does sometimes  
But not a lot so thats probably why he didnt mention it

 **3ten ge:**  
Right  
Anyway glad i could help

 **dejun.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙:**  
Yes thank you!!

 **3ten ge:**  
No problem (＾-＾)

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten?

 **Ten:**  
You sing?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
Yes, sometimes  
How do you know that?

 **Ten:**  
Dejun told me  
He was asking abt the song i danced to  
He said you sang the artist’s song once

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh yeah that was a long time ago

 **Ten:**  
I didnt know you sang

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t, really  
Not as much as Dejun, and not as well either

 **Ten:**  
You didnt tell me you sang

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I didn’t think it was anything worth mentioning  
Are you upset?

 **Ten:**  
Why are u asking me that?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You sound upset

 **Ten:**  
Im texting kun i dont SOUND anything

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay you’re definitely upset  
Can you tell me what it’s about so I can apologize?

 **Ten:**  
You dont even know why im mad  
Why would u say sorry???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Because I know it’s because of me  
Am I wrong?

 **Ten:**  
Omg youre so annoying

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So I am right  
Is it because I didn’t tell you I sing sometimes?  
It’s nothing, really  
I’m alright but I’m not like Dejun, he’s literally getting gigs singing

 **Ten:**  
No its not that  
I mean  
Not exactly

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ah but it is my fault

 **Ten:**  
Dfjbvhagdf ughhh  
Why dont u tell me stuff?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Stuff?  
Like what?

 **Ten:**  
Like stuff!!!  
I feel like u dont share things abt your life with me  
I thought we were friends

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
We are friends!  
What do you want me to share with you?

 **Ten:**  
I dont know!! Things!!!  
Like i didnt know you sang???  
And when i ask u stuff abt what u did you just turn it back to me  
Like i’ll say hey kun what did u do today  
And youll say oh nothing how is your new routine going?  
And then i’ll start blabbing about it and thats all we talk about to the end  
Every day i think i’ll make u talk about yourself but you always distract me  
Youre the fucking worst

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m the worst  
For wanting to hear about your day?

 **Ten:**  
Yes!!!  
No!!!  
Ughhh  
Youre the worst for not telling me about yours

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I didn’t know you felt like that

 **Ten:**  
I do!!!  
Its like u never want to tell me about yourself  
Why? Is something wrong??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No everything’s fine  
I’m just boring, Ten  
There’s nothing to say about me

 **Ten:**  
You cant be serious  
Youre not boring!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s okay, I don’t mean it in a self deprecating way  
I don’t mean it like I’m putting myself down  
I am boring, and it’s fine

 **Ten:**  
Im not saying youre not to make you feel better  
How can u think youre boring?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Because I really am  
I’m like the base pillar of the friend circle you know?  
Every group has one  
I don’t mind haha I’m actually pretty glad to find my niche  
My place just right for me

 **Ten:**  
Okay maybe youre the pillar but youre not boring omg  
Youre really smart and funny and so much fun to talk to  
And youre so unpredictable and its so cool  
You know youre the person i talk to most all day???  
Maybe even more than yukhei and kunhang and theyre my best friends

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
I didn’t know that

 **Ten:**  
Yeah!! Would i wanna talk to u all day if you were boring???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I guess not

 **Ten:**  
You guess not???  
Say no right now

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What?

 **Ten:**  
Right now (ʘ言ʘ╬)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Are you threatening me to agree with you?

 **Ten:**  
Yes!!! Now say it!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha okay okay  
No I’m not boring  
You are right, like always

 **Ten:**  
I dont even care if that was sarcastic bc its true  
I AM right

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hahaha okay

 **Ten:**  
Okay so now is the time!!!  
Tell me stuff about yourself

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Stuff? Like what?

 **Ten:**  
You cant be serious!!!  
Imagine youre at a blind date  
What do u say to the person youre meeting?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry I’m at a what  
How did we get to  
What?

 **Ten:**  
Just imagine!!!  
Im a super pretty stranger sitting opposite u  
We got drinks and i ask u to describe yourself  
What do u say???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I  
Well  
I’m sorry I can’t even imagine this scenario  
Why would you go on a blind date?  
Why would I? I don’t go on blind dates!

 **Ten:**  
I went bc my friend sicheng said you were hot and im horny af

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh my god

 **Ten:**  
And you went bc yangyang forced u to  
So what do u say to me your blind date???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
In this alternate reality we don’t know each other?

 **Ten:**  
Omg why are u so worried abt the details???  
No we dont know each other!!!  
We have one mutual friend sicheng and thats it

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So we didn’t meet through a penis chair

 **Ten:**  
Ascxvbhjsg no we didnt

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
And you’re only here looking for one night of fun?

 **Ten:**  
Yes omg can we focus???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Then I don’t think I need to say anything

 **Ten:**  
What???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m Kun, I’m a business major  
I live alone and my apartment’s not far from here

 **Ten:**  
Wait

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You ordered drinks? I’ll pay for those  
I wouldn’t have gotten one because I need to drive us home

 **Ten:**  
Wait  
Wait wait wadfsjhgvbhd

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes?

 **Ten:**  
Sdfjxvbhdfg  
Youre??? WHAT sdfncxvhgdk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What?

 **Ten:**  
Thats???  
Wait wait wait  
Thats it?? Youre not gonna say anything else youre just gonna fdvbhsgjkj

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Do I need to say anything else?  
I’ve met you, I know what you look like and what you want

 **Ten:**  
Im  
Asdfnbnhgsd

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Are you okay over there Ten?

 **Ten:**  
Im FINE  
Youre pretty confident for a guy who thinks hes boring

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m not boring at night

 **Ten:**  
Shut updsfnbjhsfgc  
I cant believe you think youre boring when u come out with shit like this xcvnbjhgfn  
Youd really do that?? For real???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah why not?

 **Ten:**  
And you think id just go with you???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well  
Wouldn’t you?

 **Ten:**  
I dont even know what u look like

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So you wouldn’t?

 **Ten:**  
Thats  
SHUT UP  
From now on we only talk about me dsfjkhasgfdsb

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha you’re the one who set this whole scene up

 **Ten:**  
Youre really the fucking worst

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: [[wayv_turn_back_time.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUCVRF6hjSQ)]
> 
> Next: [[wayv_turn_back_time_korean_ver_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA-MGeGXLlk)]
> 
> * * *
> 
> please consider checking out the [yemen foundation](https://yemenfoundation.org/) to help those suffering in yemen


	21. Having hot friends is nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kun (ten):**  
>  The air hole was in the horse’s dick, Dejun  
>  I’m sure Kunhang will be able to explain in more detail
> 
>  **kunhang (ten):**  
>  Qbxvzmtei sht up
> 
>  **dejun (kun):**  
>  Never mind i dont want details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite character is back

**Ten:**  
Good morning (❁´◡`❁)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Good morning Ten  
This is early for you

 **Ten:**  
I was awake  
Drawing a little  
  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Why

 **Ten:**  
What do u mean why (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I feel like this is some sort of retribution for last night  
Some sort of revenge

 **Ten:**  
You caught me off guard last time!!!  
Youll never do that again so dont get used to it!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha okay

 **Ten:**  
So  
Give me feedback

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Feedback  
On what?

 **Ten:**  
My picture (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I can only see one piece of what you’ve drawn  
But it looks good, lots of nice details  
I love ink illustrations

 **Ten:**  
Afgbxskgsk thats not what i meant  
But thanks lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re welcome

 **Ten:**  
And?? Nothing to add???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re relentless

 **Ten:**  
Snxgjskdkl thank u (❁´◡`❁)  
So???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay wait

\--★--

 **1kun ge:**  
Slap me

 **Dejunie:**  
?? We’re not in the same place!!

 **1kun ge:**  
Just do it!

 **Dejunie:**  
Uhh  
*smack*

 **1kun ge:**  
Thank you

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Your eyes are very dark

 **Ten:**  
Dark??? Thats the adjective you wanna use???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry you don’t approve of my adjective choices!

 **Ten:**  
Theres so many adjectives out there!!!  
Beautiful deep mysterious enchanting captivating arresting  
You couldve picked any of those and u picked dark???  
I know my eyes are dark asnxfdkfgh

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well  
The fourth one then

 **Ten:**  
What???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
In your list  
The fourth one

 **Ten:**  
Agbxgskfgh  
Much better thanks (〃 ω 〃)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re impossible to deal with, you know?

 **Ten:**  
Sksksks thank u （*＾＾*)

\--★--

 **Dejunie:**  
Are you okay??

 **1kun ge:**  
Honestly I have no idea

 **Dejunie:**  
Do you need to talk about it??

 **1kun ge:**  
No I think I just need to lie down a moment  
Thank you for the slap

 **Dejunie:**  
Uhh youre welcome??

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
You guys :D  
Guess what :D

 **sicheng (kun):**  
What?!??

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Ten ge owes me a favor :D

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Σ(゜゜)  
Thats a big thing!!!!  
What did you do?!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Guess whos getting a deflated horse in the mail

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ  
You deflated the horse??!!??  
Omg thank you yukhei!!!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Youre welcome lol  
It wasnt fun

 **ten (kun):**  
Oh shut up u only held the dick for a minute

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Thats 60 seconds that is not a short time to hold a horse dick!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Yo heads up if this becomes that kind of chat i’m leaving literally so fast

 **dejun (kun):**  
What are we talking about??  
Im scared

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Its nothng  
Ten ge hd a blow up horse in his apartmnt and yukhei removd the air in it  
No big deal

 **dejun (kun):**  
Oh i remember that a bit  
But the dick part??

 **kun (ten):**  
The air hole was in the horse’s dick, Dejun  
I’m sure Kunhang will be able to explain in more detail

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbxvzmtei sht up

 **dejun (kun):**  
Never mind i dont want details

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I do kkkkkk  
Why would you know kunhang ge???

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I dnt!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Kunhang inflated the horse in the first place  
In fact, you could say he blew it  
Sorry I mean blew it up

 **ten (kun):**  
Sbxgshdlsk kun!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Abdbxhkdks i am wheezin g  
Through the dick?? That cann o t be true

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I ddnt blow anythng  
It came wth a pump

 **kun (ten):**  
I’m sorry it did what with a pump?

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmaooooo

 **ten (kun):**  
Skxbzgsjdld kun please im gonna cry pleasbxhsjdk

 **dejun (kun):**  
Kunhang are you single?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yea

 **dejun (kun):**  
Good  
Dont want to think about someone kissing you after remembering you blew a horse

 **ten (kun):**  
Anxbfsdksgsks noooooo

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Good fucking BYE i’m dead

 **yukhei (ten):**  
So is kunhang after that lmao dsfjhkls

 **kun (ten):**  
Dejun why would you say that  
I think I bruised a rib laughing  
I’m pretty sure Sicheng is sobbing on the floor

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I a mm ˚‧º·(இ ▽ இ)ﾟ‧º·˚

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Ten ge kick dejun frm the chat

 **ten (kun):**  
Lmaoooooo as if

 **kunhang (ten):**  
It wsnt a real horse and i ddnt blow it  
I hate all of you  
Especially you dejun youre on thin ice

 **dejun (kun):**  
I didnt mean it like that!!  
I was serious

 **ten (kun):**  
Sfgbxhgcskdj thats worse

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Kunhang when the horse gets to my house can you help me inflate it?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
You too??

 **sicheng (kun):**  
What?!? Youre the expert!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
And he refused to deflate it for no reason!  
I feel like i lost half my life in those 60 seconds  
  
Look at me

 **dejun (kun):**  
I am looking

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkkkk chill

\--★--

 **junbun ⍤⃝☆♬:**  
That guy in ten ge’s ig post a week ago was yukhei!!  
Why didnt you say anything!!

 **1sicheng ge:**  
What was i supposed to say??!?!!

 **junbun ⍤⃝☆♬:**  
I dont know!! Something!!  
You couldve warned me!!

 **1sicheng ge:**  
I told you he was good looking!!!!!!

 **junbun ⍤⃝☆♬:**  
But you didnt TELL me!!

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
Where’s dejun ge?  
He should be having a freak out here kkkkk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Quiet!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun (kun):**  
Youre very handsome yukhei!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Thanks  
I swear im better than this lol i got 10 years older deflating that horse

\--★--

 **junbun ⍤⃝☆♬:**  
Im losing it ;;;;;;

 **1sicheng ge:**  
Dont!!!!! Not in the gc!!!!!  
Dont give yangyang the satisfaction!!!!!

 **junbun ⍤⃝☆♬:**  
Youre right

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Yukhei is really hot lmao  
Its nice having hot friends lol  
Workers at stores trip over themselves to help us when we shop sksksks

 **yangyang (kun):**  
It’s nice when you’re hot yourself kkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
Maybe ಸ‿ಸ

 **dejun (kun):**  
Aww but yangyang youre cute too!!  
  
Look!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg yangyang youre so cute!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I swear i’m not usually that cute

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Lol you look like a baby

 **dejun (kun):**  
Thats a good thing!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
If youre a baby sure  
No but no kiddng yangyang you look good

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Yeah dude you look good

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I guess i do kkk  
  
Thanks

 **dejun (kun):**  
Since we’re all sharing pictures ^^  
  
Thats me!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Dejun youre so pretty!!! ( ✧Д✧)

 **dejun (kun):**  
Aww thank u >//<

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Youre good looking bro

 **dejun (kun):**  
;///;

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
Don’t faint on us kkkkkk  
He called you bro kkkkkk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why do you hate me??

 **yangster:**  
Oh no gege i love you  
That’s why i enjoy seeing you suffer!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
>:[

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
So youre all hot sksksks got it

 **kunhang (ten):**  
You dnt look like wht i expected

 **dejun (kun):**  
Who? Me??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yea  
Stll hate you though

 **dejun (kun):**  
-_-

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
How did so many cute guys end up becoming friends asnxhsgdkdk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You mean you and everyone?  
Haha subconscious attraction maybe

 **Ten:**  
Lmao no you and the others!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Really? We’re back on this again?  
You don’t know what I look like

 **Ten:**  
Shh i know youre hot  
Now the question is how much  
Rn im imagining like aaron yan or xiao zhan  
The pretty type u know???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m  
Maybe you’re aiming a little too high right now

 **Ten:**  
No way!!!  
Im not imagining having a one night stand with anyone less than that level

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry you’re not doing what

 **Ten:**  
What???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What

 **Ten:**  
Agjsxgkslgnvfk youre the one who started

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Because we weren’t supposed to meet again!

 **Ten:**  
You wouldve ghosted me???  
Thats harsh kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s  
I mean  
The whole point of the hypothetical situation was that it would never come up again  
I didn’t know you were  
I mean  
What

 **Ten:**  
Skhfkshdk im so glad we’re friends  
So i can bring this up again and again forever

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re really impossible

 **Ten:**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made the connection between [ten's insta post with that lifesize](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB5MjOLFeDD/) horse and my fic lmao i didn't but i am very honoured a lot of you did hahaha


	22. 3 course meal with dessert included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Youre all good looking too!!!  
>  Especially
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  Ten
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  Kun
> 
>  **yangyang (kun):**  
>  Yangyang  
>  Oh we’re not just throwing names out there??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had some other fics that needed to get done ^^;; i hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Wait also thank you all for 1k kudos!! I never expected such a response, i'm really flattered and i'll keep working hard!

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
Guess who wnt and shpped a horse in a box today

 **dejun (kun):**  
You?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Me!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Sicheng youre getting your horse!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Im getting my horse!!!!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ𓇼

 **sicheng (kun):**  
ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Please stop doing that  
My phone’s gonna dissolve from the cutesy

 **ten (kun):**  
〈(⁎￫‿ฺ￩)ノ･:*☆  
**@yangyang (kun)** 〈(⁎￫‿ฺ￩)ノ･:*☆

 **yangyang (kun):**  
You’re terrible  
I respect that

 **ten (kun):**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Hey guys what are we talking about?  
Oh lol the horse

 **ten (kun):**  
Im finally free of the horse!!!  
Thank u sicheng

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Hey so  
Anyone wnt a chair shaped like a dck

 **dejun (kun):**  
A what??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
A chair  
It looks lke a huge dick

 **dejun (kun):**  
No kunhang no one wants a chair that looks like a dick!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I’ll pay shipping for you to mail it to kun ge’s house

 **dejun (kun):**  
Yangyang!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Deal

 **dejun (kun):**  
YANGYANG

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Sweet kkkkk  
Why are you mad at me? Kunhang ge is the one who agreed!

 **ten (kun):**  
Kunhang is not sending kun the chair i bought just for him (ʘ‿ʘ✿)  
Are you kunhang (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **kunhang (ten):**  
And why shldnt i??  
Its a good deal

 **ten (kun):**  
Kunhang  
I will stab u

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbzbshnzbs no dnt

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Kkkkkk  
Wait he’s joking right?

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmaoooo dont tell me youre scared of his little pocket knife

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Gege you carry around a knife??!? (ﾟρﾟ;

 **ten (kun):**  
Of course!!! You never know when u need to stab someone

 **kunhang (ten):**  
A knife is a knife yukhei you ass  
Whn someone stabs you it always hurts

 **ten (kun):**  
Why dont u come here and find out for sure!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Why dnt u come here and stab me btch  
Oh no wait you cnt  


**dejun (kun):**  
Wait  
Thats you??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Uhh yea

 **dejun (kun):**  
Kunhang  
Youre handsome??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Why do you sound so srprised??

 **dejun (kun):**  
You’re so handsome why do you act like that??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Woxceusbzjsks like wht??

 **dejun (kun):**  
Like you!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmaoooooo

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Dejun ge you’re knocking it out of the park nowadays kkkkkkk

 **dejun (kun):**  
No i mean it seriously!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
That’s even worse kkkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
Asjxhsgdjk nvm i dont think i need to stab kunhang after THAT burn aksbzbdh

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Why are you all laughng he complimnted me!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lolol that wasnt a compliment bro

 **kun (ten):**  
Good afternoon everyone  
What are we talking about?

 **ten (kun):**  
Where were you???  
We’re roasting kunhang and we missed u

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Speak for yourself kkkk

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh Kunhang you are handsome  
Dejun don’t be mean

 **dejun (kun):**  
I wasn’t!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Thnk u kun ge  
I nevr thought id say tht

 **dejun (kun):**  
Handsome people gather naturally ;;  
You and ten ge and yukhei ;;

 **ten (kun):**  
And you guys too!!!  
Youre all good looking too!!!  
Especially

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten

 **ten (kun):**  
Kun

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Yangyang  
Oh we’re not just throwing names out there??

 **ten (kun):**  
Confirm for me yangyang  
Is kun hot or not???

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Ajsjfhdkdgk what

 **ten (kun):**  
Hes hot isnt he???  
He is!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I wouldn’t call him hot  
He’s like a goddamn grandpa

 **sicheng (kun):**  
More like a dad actually

 **ten (kun):**  
Hmm  
Or would you say

 **kun (ten):**  
TEN

 **ten (kun):**  
Daddy

 **yangyang (kun):**  
NO

 **dejun (kun):**  
Nooooooooo

 **yangyang (kun):**  
My EYES

 **dejun (kun):**  
No no no no no

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Im leaving the group  
Bye

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Xcbnweroy ten ge youre unstoppble

 **ten (kun):**  
Asfjnxgjsks why are u all freaking out???  
Its true!!!

 **dejun (kun):**  
Haha lets talk about something else  
Anything else

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmao youre really bothered by this??  
Why???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Wouldnt you be?!!?

 **yukhei (ten):**  
No?  
Look  
Ten ge youre sexy as hell

 **ten (kun):**  
Aww thanks!!  
If you werent my friend id be all over u

 **yukhei (ten):**  
See?

 **kun (ten):**  
I am highly disturbed

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Yeah  
We don’t do that kinda thing  
No offence of course but we really really don’t

 **ten (kun):**  
Well we do!!  
And i am allowed to call kun a 3 course meal with dessert included  
A drink id swallow down in one gulp  
The kind of man id grind up against in a club

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I wish i couldnt read

 **yangyang (kun):**  
I wish i had no eyes

 **dejun (kun):**  
I wish i didnt exist

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten  
Please stop  
I am literally on my knees

 **ten (kun):**  
What a coincidence  
Thats what id do for u too

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Ten ge please stab me with your knife  
PLEASE

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbxywueoe you guys are weak  
I hd to live wth this fr years  
You get used to it

 **kun (ten):**  
What were we talking about before this started?  
Let’s talk about that again  
Let’s talk about literally anything else

 **ten (kun):**  
Okay but i know im right tho  
Im willing to bet anything kun is hot as fuck

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Anythng??

 **ten (kun):**  
Anything!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Dick chair  
If kun isnt hottr than yukhei u take the chair

 **dejun (kun):**  
Hey now thats a bit much  
It’s yukhei

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten don’t

 **ten (kun):**  
Deal!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten!

 **ten (kun):**  
No kun its okay!!!  
We got this

 **kun (ten):**  
We don’t  
We really don’t

 **ten (kun):**  
We do!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Youre confidnt  
Thn you keep the chair untl im proved rght

 **ten (kun):**  
Fine i will!!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
What the hell just happened

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I gt rid of my dick chair

 **dejun (kun):**  
:[

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
What are u doing bro  
You know what kun ge looks like!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Yea whch is hw i knw youre hotter

 **yuk:**  
Hehe thanks  
You sure??

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Positve  
Plus kun ge wll nevr show hs face anyway xnxvtwieym

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What have you done?  
I am not letting you have a penis chair in your apartment because of me!  
You just got rid of the horse!

 **Ten:**  
Its only temporary lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It isn’t!  
I don’t know where you got this idea from but I do not look better than Yukhei!

 **Ten:**  
Look  
Yukhei is handsome sure  
But thats just his face  
And body  
Those fucking massive hands  
And wide ass shoulders

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
This is really not making me feel better

 **Ten:**  
The point is!!!  
Its not just looks okay

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You  
What are you trying to say?

 **Ten:**  
I dont really know  
But the point is i know im gonna win  
So i’ll keep the chair a few days and let kunhang be happy lol  
And then i’ll send it back when its time  
Kun?  
You there??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t really know what to say

 **Ten:**  
Lol its fine  
Dont worry bc im telling u  
No guy out there has anything on you  
Okay?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I  
Okay

 **Ten:**  
(。・ω・。)

\--★--

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Gege  
Kun ge never sent any pics to ten ge right?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
I dont think so  
Ten wouldve yelled about it in the groupchat  
Hes always hyping us up (*＾＾*)

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Hyping you up?  
So this is normal for ten?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
What do you mean?!??!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
This  
The total flirting with kun ge

 **mr swan dsc:**  
I dont know if that was flirting  
He just said he thought kun ge was hot

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
That’s not really all he said  
Also he said that before right?  
He’s really sure ge is hot even though he’s never seen him

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Are you trying to say something??!?!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
Just thinking  
Did kun ge ever get over his crush on ten ge?

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Hmm  
I dont know  
You think maybe??!!?!

 **yangle ୧ ⍢⃝ ୨:**  
I think it’s just something to think about

 **mr swan dsc:**  
Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//


	23. A fun secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Sdfbndfhgs i am loving this  
>  Kun dont stop
> 
>  **Cutie Yang:**  
>  Oh fuck now he never will  
>  Ten ge remove kun ge’s admin powers
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  Lmaoo and why would i???
> 
>  **Cutie Yang:**  
>  You like juicy gossip right?  
>  Remove him and i’ll tell you a secret

**[dick chair boys]**

**kun (ten):**  
Hello kids  
And Ten

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Do you have to be so obvious kkkkk

 **dejun (kun):**  
Hi!!

 **kun (ten):**  
What? He and I are the same age  
Hello Dejun  
This is why you're my favorite

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Dont bring our family drama here!!!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Gossip?? Juicy gossip???  
Im all ears

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Ten ge do you have a favorite kid?!!?

 **dejun (kun):**  
Yukhei

 **ten (kun):**  
Lmaoooo  
Asbxgshdkd kunhang u here??  
You seeing this???

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wvxnxtqwgb wht did i do to desrve tht??

 **ten (kun):**  
Hes not wrong tho  
Yukhei is my big baby (。・ω・。)

 **yukhei (ten):**  
:D

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Ths is nt abt you!!  
Also kun ge are you sure ths one is your fav??

 **dejun (kun):**  
This one??

 **kun (ten):**  
Sicheng is a little old

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Hey???!?!

 **kun (ten):**  
And of course Yangyang is the devil

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Thanks!

 **kun (ten):**  
But I can’t hate him  
He’s too cute

 **yangyang (kun):**  
What

 **dejun (kun):**  
He really is!!

 **yangyang (kun):**  
Since when did i suddenly become cute?  
I thought i was evil

 **ten (kun):**  
Youre both asdnjhfd  
You do look adorable

 **yangyang (kun)** ’s nickname has been changed to: **Cutie Yang**

 **Cutie Yang:**  
WHAT  
Who did that?

 **ten (kun):**  
Asdfdgnbcxghfkgfsdkf

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmaoooo ayy cutie yang!!

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Who did that???

 **kun (ten):**  
I’m an admin here Yangyang  
In case you forgot

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Son of a bitch

 **kun (ten):**  
Hey now don’t swear!  
I’ll change your nickname again if I have to

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qncxvbrewtdsfi kun ge abusng hs powr!!

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Who else here is an admin?  
Sicheng ge  
Gege change my nickname back

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Aww but its so cute!!!!!  
And you know kun ge will just change it back

 **kun (ten):**  
I will

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Son of a Bitch

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdfbndfhgs i am loving this  
Kun dont stop

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Oh fuck now he never will  
Ten ge remove kun ge’s admin powers

 **ten (kun):**  
Lmaoo and why would i???

 **Cutie Yang:**  
You like juicy gossip right?  
Remove him and i’ll tell you a secret

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
Wait  
Yangyang what are you planning

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
What kind of secret???

 **Cutie Yang:**  
A really fun one

 **ten (kun):**  
About kun???

 **kun (ten):**  
Hey wait

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Maybe  
Or maybe about the others

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yangyang??  
What are you doing??

 **starcheng:**  
Yangyang!??!?

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Oooh  
That does sound fun

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Ge do it  
Do it!! I wanna knw!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten don’t listen to him  
He knows nothing interesting about us anyway haha

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
YANGYANG

 **starcheng:**  
Ill change your nickname dont do it!!!!!  
Just tell us what you wanna spill

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Kun ge is the one who changed the nickname  
Leave us out of it

 **dadkun:**  
DEJUN

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Sdfchvbhjfkl then he definitely knows something good

 **kun (ten)** has been removed as admin

 **kun (ten):**  
TEN

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Thank you gege!!!  
Actually  
Can you make me admin too?

 **ten (kun):**  
Hey that wasnt part of the deal

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Yeah i know  
But making me admin is important to the secret

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
What do you have planned  
Liu Yangyang I am not joking

 **starcheng:**  
Yangyang щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
Might as well lol

 **Cutie Yang** has been made an admin

 **Cutie Yang:**  
Thank you!  
First

 **Cutie Yang** ’s nickname has been changed to: **yangx2**

 **ten (kun):**  
This better be worth all the wait sdnbgfsj  
I want something good!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Oh don’t worry you’ll get something good

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**starcheng:**  
This is way too much!!!!!  
I cant believe you!!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Why us ;;

 **dadkun:**  
I will literally leave the group

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkkkkkk

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I just want to remind you that Yangyang enjoys lying  
Like, a lot  
It’s his favorite hobby!  
So whatever he says, it’s pretty much confirmed false

 **Ten:**  
Sdfbhdsjgskjd

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Tell us already!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Okay okay kkkk  
Gege i’m sorry

\--★--

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
I do not forgive you

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangx2:**  
Well  
I knew kun ge when we met at a music event in high school  
We met sicheng ge some time after  
And then dejun ge became friends with kun ge when he entered uni  
I think they met at some music club or something?

 **ten (kun):**  
And???

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Waitng fr the good tea rght nw

 **yangx2:**  
When they first met  
Dejun ge had a fucking massive crush on kun ge

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lol that cant be true

 **dejun (kun)** has left the chat

 **yukhei (ten):**  
ITS TRUE

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **dejun ge:**  
WHY  
I did nothing to you!!

 **yangx2:**  
Sorry gege  
You shouldn’t have tried to throw kun ge under the bus

 **ten (kun):**  
So its really true???  
No ones saying yes or no???

 **kun (ten):**  
It is

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdfbhfkgsdgsk

 **yukhei (ten):**  
How do you all know? He confessed?

 **yangx2:**  
It was pretty obvious

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Xzcrtbdkfg thts so sad

 **dejun ge:**  
Dont laugh at me!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Why shouldnt i xzcvwerbfsfg its fcking funny

 **ten (kun):**  
Okay now i need all the details  
How obvious was he?? How deep was the crush???  
Tell meeee

 **yangx2:**  
Kun ge was clueless but it was super obvious kkkkkkk  
You guys never met dejun ge irl but he does these little things

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Like what?

 **dejun ge** has left the chat

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **yangx2:**  
Like he kind of shifts around?  
All awkward

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Also he couldnt look kun ge in the face for like 2 seconds straight  
And he was blushing all the time

 **ten (kun):**  
Awww thats so cute!!!

 **dejun ge:**  
Ten ge please ;;

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Kun ge how did you not know lmao

 **kun (ten):**  
I thought he was just shy!  
How was I supposed to know he liked me?

 **yangx2:**  
You didn’t believe me!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
You only met him one time before you said that!

 **yangx2:**  
That’s how obvious it was!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Tell them about the song!!!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
The song???

 **dejun ge** has left the chat

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **yangx2:**  
Okay so dejun ge and kun ge met at a music thing  
And kun ge was like bragging about his composing producing thing

 **kun (ten):**  
I was not bragging

 **yangx2:**  
Yeah yeah sure

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Dejun wrote and composed a song for kun ge

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Whoa  
Thats bold

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg really???  
What thats so sweet!!!  
Aww dejun i wouldve fallen for u right then and there

 **yangx2:**  
Yeah?  
Kun ge sent the song back with corrections

 **dejun ge** has left the chat

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Dude  
Thats a really shitty thing to do

 **kun (ten):**  
I didn’t know it was for me!  
I thought he was asking for feedback!

 **ten (kun):**  
Youre horrible!!!  
Dejun im so sorry on kun’s dumbfuck behalf

 **dejun ge:**  
That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me  
So thanks yangyang

 **yangx2:**  
No problem kkkk

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Thts really cute

 **dejun ge:**  
Shut up!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
???? i said somethng nice!!

 **dejun ge:**  
I know youre just making fun of me!!  
I dont wanna hear it from you!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I said you were cute??

 **dejun ge:**  
Yeah right -_-

 **kun (ten):**  
Honestly I was a bit of an idiot  
I really had no idea, even though he did so much

 **ten (kun):**  
So much like what???

 **yangx2:**  
So much kkkkk

 **dejun ge** has left the chat

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **sicheng (kun):**  
You might as well tell!!!!!  
Everyone knows now

 **dejun ge:**  
We’re never talking about this again  
So i carry candy around in my bag  
I asked kun ge what his favorite was and started keeping those  
I bought a ton of different perfumes and scents  
And then id try a new one every time i met him  
To see if he liked any of them or noticed

 **yangx2:**  
But he never did kkkkkk

 **dejun ge:**  
And do you want to know how i confessed?  
I asked if i could hold his hand  
And he looked at me all confused and asked why??  
And then i ran away

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdfbhdfjghs im sorry i laughed  
But its also really cute aww dejun

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Yeah you shouldnt be embarrassed  
You went for it straight on  
Thats pretty cool

 **dejun ge:**  
Thank you ;;

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yea

 **dejun ge:**  
Yeah what??  
Dont talk to me!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I ddnt say anythng??  
Im agreeing wth yukhei and ten ge wtf

 **ten (kun):**  
Yeah dont feel awkward abt it!!!  
Kun is the one who should be embarrassed  
He was stupid af

 **kun (ten):**  
I was  
Sorry Dejun

 **dejun ge:**  
Its okay ;;  
I guess everything turned out okay in the end

 **yangx2:**  
So was that worth making me admin?

 **ten (kun):**  
It was!!!  
Not only bc this confirms what ive been saying all this time

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Which is?

 **ten (kun):**  
Kun is hot

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qwenbxcvjshfs seriously??

 **ten (kun):**  
Yeah!!! And now i know dejun agrees with me (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **dejun ge** has left the chat

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **dejun ge:**  
I hate you yangyang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe check out my new xiaodery action and agents fic [band gap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333312)?


	24. Just a few questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dadkun:**  
>  You guys are overreacting  
>  Ten isn’t that invested
> 
>  **yangster:**  
>  I promise you  
>  He totally is
> 
>  **dadkun:**  
>  It’s just my face
> 
>  **yangster:**  
>  Ten ge was right  
>  You really are a dumbfuck

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
  
Good morning everyone

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkk wrong chat

 **dadkun:**  
What do you mean wrong chat?  
Am I not allowed to post pictures here?

 **yangster:**  
Go post your face in the other one kkkk  
I’m bored i wanna see ten ge lose his shit

 **dadkun:**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **yangster:**  
Kkkkkkk sure

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Good morning kun ge!!  
And only kun ge!!

 **yangster:**  
You can’t still be mad about that

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Do you hear someone talking??

 **yangster:**  
It wasn’t even that embarrassing

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Yeah??  
Would you like it if i told everyone you had a crush on kun ge??

 **yangster:**  
I never had a crush on kun ge kkkkkk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Thats not something i want everyone knowing!!

 **dadkun:**  
Oh wow  
Why do I suddenly feel offended

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
That was the most embarrassing thing that happened to me!!  
I was happy pretending it never happened!!

 **dadkun:**  
Oh yes I’m definitely offended

 **yangster:**  
Kun ge  
Seriously  
When are you gonna put ten ge out of his misery?

 **dadkun:**  
Again, I have no idea what you’re talking about

 **yangster:**  
Please kkkkkk  
You’re not that clueless kkkkkk

 **starcheng:**  
Just send him your picture!!!!!  
Yukhei and kunhang already know what you look like!!!!!  
Now youre just leaving ten ge out (๑•̀д•́๑)

 **dadkun:**  
Wait, Yukhei too?  
I thought you only showed Kunhang!

 **starcheng:**  
Like theres any chance kunhang didnt show yukhei  
Theyre always together

 **dadkun:**  
Really?

 **starcheng:**  
Really  
Just send ten ge hell be happy

 **dadkun:**  
You can’t mean that

 **starcheng:**  
I do

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Do you think ten ge knows yukhei has seen kun ge’s face too?  
He’d probably be upset :[

 **yangster:**  
There’s no way he knows kkkk  
He’d have killed yukhei and kunhang by now kkkkkk

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Maybe kunhang didnt show yukhei

 **yangster:**  
He definitely did!!!  
The only reason i know he didn’t show ten ge too is because ten ge would’ve blown up kk

 **dadkun:**  
You guys are overreacting  
Ten isn’t that invested

 **yangster:**  
I promise you  
He totally is

 **dadkun:**  
It’s just my face

 **yangster:**  
Ten ge was right  
You really are a dumbfuck

 **dadkun:**  
Excuse me?

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
We’re friends

 **parental figure qk:**  
What?  
How is this related to what we were talking about a second ago?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
And i know ten ge

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes  
And?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
He likes you

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes, we’re friends

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god  
You really are that big of an idiot

 **parental figure qk:**  
Is this what you couldn’t do in the group chat?  
Insult me?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Listen  
Ten ge likes you  
Romantically

 **parental figure qk:**  
Haha no

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Haha yes  
He totally likes you

 **parental figure qk:**  
No he doesn’t  
Why would he  
Why would you even think that

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Because it’s obvious!!!  
Of course not as obvious as dejun ge and you never realized that

 **parental figure qk:**  
You’re joking

 **Yang Yangie:**  
I am not  
This is getting painful to watch gege

 **parental figure qk:**  
You’re trying to get me to embarrass myself  
I’m not falling for it

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Why?  
You’d do something if he does like you?

 **parental figure qk:**  
No!  
And not only because he doesn’t!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Fine  
Don’t believe me if you don’t want to  
You’ll know i’m right in the end kkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
We’ll see about that

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkkk

\--★--

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Hey  
So

 **10ge:**  
Hi?  
What do you mean by so lol

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
You tlk to kun ge

 **10ge:**  
I do  
So do u lol

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
No i mean like  
Evry nght

 **10ge:**  
Why???

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
So all tht happnd in the group chat yestrday  
You talkd about it wth him?

 **10ge:**  
Lmao yeah  
Mostly i yelled at him for being an idiot  
He really didnt know dejun liked him asfgnxgshdk

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Yea  
So  
Did he tell you why he rejectd him

 **10ge:**  
Huh?? You mean dejun???

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Yea  
He mustve found out evntually rght??  
Tht he liked hm  
So why ddnt he say yes

 **10ge:**  
Oh  
Idk lol  
He didnt like him ig

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Yeah bt why

 **10ge:**  
Lol what do u mean why???  
He didnt like him thats why they didnt date

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Yea bt  
Come on  
He couldnt hve said no jst because

 **10ge:**  
Avdfxhshfgjs why  
Cant imagine why he wouldnt wanna date dejun???

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
No!!  
I jst wantd to knw

 **10ge:**  
Snxgfhdjdk  
Ngl tho  
If u did all that for me i mightve dated u too (。・ω・。)

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Qbxvztwuedb gross  
But honstly  
Do you thnk dejun stll likes kun

 **10ge:**  
Lmao no way

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
But hes so nice to him  
And he rplies so cute to his messges

 **10ge:**  
Cute???

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
You knw wht i mean

 **10ge:**  
Hes nice to everyone lol  
Except you sfjdvsghdk

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Right  
Youre right  
I dnt knw why im evn thinking about ths xnswyxbw

 **10ge:**  
Bc this is just one more clue to kun’s looks  
Youre taking that chair back ಸ‿ಸ

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Qbxtwiepyw never

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Hey  
Can i ask you something?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Maybe  
What’s this about?

 **Ten:**  
Lol dw nothing serious  
U know how dejun used to like you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes, I do know  
I did find out eventually

 **Ten:**  
Afhgvsfjkl eventually  
Im curious  
Why didnt u agree?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
To dating him?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
I wasn’t interested  
Obviously no offence to him  
He’s great, just not my type

 **Ten:**  
Huh  
So what is your type???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Nothing  
I mean, it’s nothing worth talking about

 **Ten:**  
No!!! It is worth talking about bc i wanna know!!!  
Tell  
Now  
Kun  
(ʘ言ʘ)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha okay okay  
I guess someone more forward?  
Bold  
And kind, considerate of others  
A little playful but passionate and dedicated  
If that makes sense

 **Ten:**  
Kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten?

 **Ten:**  
I dont wanna brag  
But im totally your dream man snfhgxsjdks

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What

 **Ten:**  
You just described me adhfksgkd  
Im flattered (〃 ω 〃)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No I did not!

 **Ten:**  
Its okay  
I know im perfect (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh my god  
Now I regret saying anything

 **Ten:**  
Agfshgskdkjl  
Its okay i’ll tell u mine too lol  
I want someone who’ll listen to me every night when im bitching abt my choreo lol  
And take care of me when i need support  
But he should be funny and unpredictable too  
Since i cant cook he should do that too  
And he obviously needs to be hot

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Obviously

 **Ten:**  
Wait

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Don’t

 **Ten:**  
Sgdknxgsjdkd  
Kun!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m going to bed  
Goodnight

 **Ten:**  
Sksksksks you dont even know what i was gonna say!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I do  
You all live just to make me suffer

 **Ten:**  
Im just saying  
You know it too

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re not saying anything  
I don’t know anything  
Goodnight Ten

 **Ten:**  
Afbhghskdhjk okay okay  
Goodnight kun （´・｀ ）♡

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
That thing you said this afternoon  
Did you really mean it?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkk just like i predicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: [[wayv-bad-alive-english-version-mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB2YVGPPXW0)]


	25. Single by 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Someone said if they were still single by 50 they should just get together lol
> 
>  **yangx2:**  
>  Still might happen kkkkkk
> 
>  **dejun ge:**  
>  Oh man i hope not  
>  Yukhei is handsome
> 
>  **kunhang (ten):**  
>  What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our precious star ★  
> (shh it's still the 8th somewhere)

**parental figure qk:**  
You don’t think he genuinely is interested in me, do you?  
You’re just saying it to mess with me

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Please stop  
This is the fourth time you texted me about this today  
I already told you  
He likes you

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes, but as a friend

 **Yang Yangie:**  
For fuck’s sake  
You have to be the dumbest smart person i’ve ever met

 **parental figure qk:**  
Exactly!  
Why would Ten even like me?

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangx2:**  
Where’s **@ten (kun)**?  
I need him to stab me with his knife

 **ten (kun):**  
Im right here and my knife is always ready  
Where do u want it??

 **yangx2:**  
Through the chest please  
I can’t live with kun ge anymore

 **ten (kun):**  
Oh???  
Whats up with kun???

 **kun (ten):**  
Nothing haha  
Just Yangyang being dramatic, you know how he is

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkk this is too easy

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kun (ten):**  
So where is everyone?

 **dejun ge:**  
Right here!! Whats up?

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Im out  


 **dejun ge:**  
Oh?? Youre on a date??  
What are you doing checking the gc then :<

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yea thats really rude  


 **dejun ge:**  
Oh its just kunhang  
I thought you were on a date with an actual guy

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Im srry wht

 **ten (kun):**  
You guys went out without me again!!!  
Next time i really will stab one of u

 **kun (ten):**  
They do this a lot?  
Eat out without you?

 **ten (kun):**  
Way too much (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **yangx2:**  
Do you really wanna thirdwheel on their date kkkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
Afdnxgsjdk its not a date  
Tho tbh a lot of people used to say theyd be a good couple

 **yukhei (ten):**  
It was fun flirting with other people in front of kunhang :D  
Theyd look at us like wtf lmao

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbxfhetuw good times

 **ten (kun):**  
Someone said if they were still single by 50 they should just get together lol

 **yangx2:**  
Still might happen kkkkkk

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh man i hope not  
Yukhei is handsome

 **kunhang (ten):**  
What

 **dejun ge:**  
What?  
It’s true!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Aww thanks :D

 **kunhang (ten):**  
And me??

 **dejun ge:**  
What about you?

 **ten (kun):**  
Sbxgsfjdks burnnnn

 **kun (ten):**  
Dejun please let Kunhang live

 **dejun ge:**  
No i really dont understand!!  
Whats he asking me about??

 **ten (kun):**  
Avxfsjdkdkl even worse

 **dejun ge:**  
:/

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Dejun kunhang wants you to say hes handsome

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Xbxgsjwtw no!!  
Thts not wht i wantd at all!!  
Why would i evn care wht he thinks anyway

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh kunhang you are handsome!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Oh  
Thnks

 **ten (kun):**  
Sicheng youre the only one dating in this gc  
The six of us are all single  
We should do one of those pacts too  
If we cant find someone by 50 we’ll date each other

 **kun (ten):**  
You can’t be serious

 **ten (kun):**  
I call dibs on kun!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten

 **ten (kun):**  
What? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god  
He’s so obvious

 **parental figure qk:**  
He’s just saying that to tease me

 **Yang Yangie:**  
The one top dumbest  
No competition

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
You all fight among yourselves lol

 **dejun ge:**  
No way!!  
Im not dating yangyang!!

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkk i don’t wanna date you either

 **dejun ge:**  
Id rather die single

 **yangx2:**  
Whoa wait  
That was a little harsh don’t you think

 **dejun ge:**  
Kun ge i will fight you for ten ge

 **kun (ten):**  
I’m sorry what

 **dejun ge:**  
I will fight you!! For ten ge!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Hell no

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Fight fight fight

 **kun (ten):**  
There’s nothing to fight over!  
I’m not trapping Ten in some absurd dating pact!

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg kun u wouldnt even fight for me???

 **kun (ten):**  
No wait I didn’t say that

 **ten (kun):**  
Then its settled!!!  
I have kun (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
The rest of u can settle for less lol

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
So  
Obvious

 **parental figure qk:**  
Just stop

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
So i have to date yangyang??  
Or end up dying alone??  
;;;;;;

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Theres still kunhang and yukhei

 **dejun ge:**  
Theyll date each other ;;  
And i’ll die alone ;;;;;;

 **ten (kun):**  
Wow  
You really picked death over yangyang asfgbzfshdj

 **yangx2:**  
Well damn i didn’t wanna date you either

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh no Dejun don’t say that!  
It’s like you said, Yukhei is handsome  
I’m sure he’ll have someone by 50  
Then you can have Kunhang

 **dejun ge:**  
That’s even worse!!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht  
How am i worse??

 **dejun ge:**  
Do i even need to say it??

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Oh shit you guys shouldve seen the face kunhang just made

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Well i dnt wanna date you either!!  
Id rathr date yangyang too!!

 **yangx2:**  
Hold up when did i become last resort???

 **dejun ge:**  
Thats fine then!!  
You take yangyang i’ll get yukhei

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Im dying hereeee  
Kunhang is seriously mad hes glaring at his phone

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I dnt see why youd rathr date anybody but me

 **dejun ge:**  
No offense kunhang but we’re just not compatible  
See this is why i wanted ten ge!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Lol good luck  
Youre not taking me and kun from each other  
I’ll make sure i marry him just in case lol

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Hmmmmm

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang.

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kun (ten):**  
Haha let’s talk about something else

 **ten (kun):**  
Aww dw kun theres no way youll be single at 50  
Youre literally the ideal man lol

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Don’t.

 **Yang Yangie:**  
I didn’t say anything kkkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
I know what you’re going to say  
Don’t

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkkkk

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
None of us are gonna be single at 50!!  
We’re all cool and sexy

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Yukhei you are too pure to exist!!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Aww thank you sicheng ge

 **ten (kun):**  
This is why youre the only one among us that bagged a boyfriend sicheng  
And a really hot one too ugh  
When will i get a hot boyfriend to cook me dinner and take me on dates???

 **dejun ge:**  
Im sure it’ll happen soon!!  
Youre too cool for it not to!!

 **ten (kun):**  
I hope so ╥﹏╥

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
He’s dropping hints like crazy  
You should do something

 **parental figure qk:**  
Something? Like what?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Like ask him out

 **parental figure qk:**  
I can’t do that!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Why not?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Because  
Well  
He doesn’t even know what I look like!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Send him a pic and then ask him out

 **parental figure qk:**  
I can’t just  
He doesn’t like me like that

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Send the pic  
Watch and see how he freaks out  
And then decide if he really doesn’t like you like that

 **parental figure qk:**  
He’s built up this image of what I look like in his head  
And I’m nowhere near that  
He’s going to be disappointed

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Gege  
He likes you so much he’d find you hot no matter what you looked like  
I’m telling you  
Send your picture and you’ll see

 **parental figure qk:**  
You  
Why do you suddenly sound so wise?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkk a hidden talent

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
Would u date me if i was 50 years old?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
This is about what we talked about before in the group chat

 **Ten:**  
It is!!!  
I was thinking  
50 is pretty old  
I’ll get wrinkles and a potbelly by then  
Would you still date me??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
Yes or no!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You know I’d be fifty then too  
I’d have wrinkles and a potbelly to match yours  
Would you even want me to date you?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You  
Sent that really quick

 **Ten:**  
Ofc id want you!!!  
You wouldnt want me?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No  
I mean  
Yes, I will date you Ten  
If we’re both single at fifty

 **Ten:**  
Yes!!! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ノ  
Btw id date a 50 year old even now  
Silver foxes are hot af

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
Sbxghsbhdk too much?  
Sorry lol


	26. He did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ten:**  
>  FDSNJKFGKFDSG KUN

**parental figure qk:**  
If I don’t text you in an hour, I’m dead

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What kk  
Kk what do you mean dead  
Wait  
Gege  
What do you mean dead???  
What are you doing???  
KUN GE

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Sorry about that  
I’m back

 **Ten:**  
Do i wanna ask what you were doing?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Nothing too serious don’t worry  
It’s pretty late now  
I kind of have a morning class so

 **Ten:**  
Lol u need your beauty sleep  
I understand dw

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
And you need yours too I’m sure

 **Ten:**  
Excuse me???  
Youre saying im not absolutely beautiful already???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You said it to me first!

 **Ten:**  
You should know by now the same conditions dont apply to me

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re right, my mistake  
So can I please go sleep now?

 **Ten:**  
And if i say no???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
Asdnfhdsg yeah ofc  
Good night kun (ෆ˙ᵕ˙ෆ)♡

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Good night Ten  


 **Ten:**  
W  
Wait  
Kun  
Who is this???  
Is this you  
KUN  
IS THIS YOU  
STOP IGNORING ME  
IS THIS YOU??????  
KUN

_Incoming call from **Ten**... _

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_No answer_

**Ten:**  
Sdngfkdsgh  
Stop ignoring me asdfghbksjfg

_Incoming call from **Ten**... _

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_No answer_

**Ten:**  
FDSNJKFGKFDSG KUN

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
HELPDSFJFLDKS  
EMERGENCY  
DEFCON 1

 **donkey kong:**  
Oh my god ge  
Did you gt arrestd again??

 **golden pupper:**  
Im awwake  
Im puttign on my jasjkrt rghtt now wait fr me

 **donkey kong:**  
Wht station??  
Give the phone to the offcer ill talk to him

 **ten teteten:**  
NO  
I didnt get arrestdbfdgfsk

 **golden pupper:**  
What happened???

 **ten teteten:**  
  
Sdfgngkjsdghsdfljklfg

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Is that

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Thts kun

 **yuk:**  
Holy shit  
He actually did send his pic

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Im jst as surprisd as you qwemnvbsxc

 **yuk:**  
Hey he is pretty hot

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Yea i guess thts dejun’s type

 **yuk:**  
Dejun? Why did you bring him up lol

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Nothng  
No reason  
Go hype kun in the gc or ten ge will kill us

 **yuk:**  
Lmao good thinking

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**golden pupper:**  
Wow  
Thats a really handsome guy

 **donkey kong:**  
I wondr who it is

 **ten teteten:**  
Shut up!!!  
Its kun

 **donkey kong:**  
Really??

 **golden pupper:**  
Wow hes super good looking

 **ten teteten:**  
At least i think it is  
He just dropped the picture and then ghosted

 **golden pupper:**  
Im sure it is him  
Why would he send some random guys pic to you lol

 **ten teteten:**  
Right??  
Right????

 **donkey kong:**  
Yea thts def kun ge

 **golden pupper:**  
So you were right  
He is hot

 **ten teteten:**  
I WAS  
Then why is he ignoring me???

\--★--

_Incoming call from **Ten**... _

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_No answer_

**Ten:**  
BITCH  
PICK UP OR REPLY SHFVBDHFGS

_Incoming call from **Ten**... _

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_No answer_

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Hi everyone  
Whos awake?

 **yangx2:**  
Me  
What’s up?

 **ten (kun):**  
Hmm  
  
Do you know this guy?

 **dejun ge:**  
What do you mean do we know him??  
Thats kun ge

 **ten (kun):**  
Okay thanks (❁´◡`❁)

 **dejun ge:**  
No problem ^^  
Wait

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Holy shit you did it  
I’m actually proud of you  
Are you alive?

 **parental figure qk:**  
So far

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkk let me guess  
Ten ge totally freaked out kkkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Maybe  
I don’t know

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkkkk

\--★--

_Incoming call from **Ten**... _

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_No answer_

**Ten:**  
Youre still ignoring me???  
You think youll sleep tonight???  
I’ll call you every fucking minute until u pick up  
Nobody ignores me and SLEEPS

_Incoming call from **Ten**... _

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

_No answer_

**Ten:**  
You better be ready to keep your phone on silent for the rest of your life!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You can’t mean that

 **Ten:**  
Sfdhdsbhfgkl  
You replied!!!  
FINALLY

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes  
Stop calling me  
I was not lying about that morning class

 **Ten:**  
How can u talk about a class now adfsngsk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Beauty sleep remember?

 **Ten:**  
KUN

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten?

 **Ten:**  
Asdngfskdfg i cannot stand you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry

 **Ten:**  
WHY are you saying sorry???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t know  
You seem upset

 **Ten:**  
I  
Dvsgkfhbfgkh  
Just why???  
All of a sudden???  
You didnt even give me any warning!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I didn’t know you needed warning  
It’s just my face Ten  
You send me pictures all the time with no warning whatsoever

 **Ten:**  
Yeah but its you!!!  
I was kinda worried youd never show me your face lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
Well I did haha  
Goodnight

 **Ten:**  
No not good night!!!  
Kun youre really handsome

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Thanks

 **Ten:**  
You actually are as hot as i imagined!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So are you

 **Ten:**  
So am i what???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Nothing  
I sent that by accident  
Ignore that

 **Ten:**  
No what does that mean???  
Im as hot as i imagined you???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No  
I meant you’re good looking too  
I sent that too late haha

 **Ten:**  
Aww thank you!!!  
Takes one to know one (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes  
Well  
Good night

 **Ten:**  
Scvgfskhxckj fine  
Run away if u want  
I’ll never stop talking about this anyway asdnfgmdsk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Please don’t

 **Ten:**  
Good night kun  
You handsome handsome man

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Still alive?

 **parental figure qk:**  
I think  
Yes

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Good job ge


	27. He's kind of shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kunhang (ten):**  
>  If a guy askd you out youd say yes jst if he ws handsome??
> 
>  **dejun ge:**  
>  No!!  
>  Well  
>  Id think about it
> 
>  **yangx2:**  
>  He’d say yes
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  He’d say yes
> 
>  **sicheng (kun):**  
>  Hed say yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reactions on the last chapter, i don't think i've ever had so many on a single chapter in my entire fic career! I appreciate your patience in waiting for this one, and i hope you'll continue to enjoy _wrong (right) ad_ ♡
> 
> If you're reading this fic but are unfamiliar with the wayv members (or just want a clear reminder of who is who and will end up with who) i made [this handy infographic](https://i.imgur.com/HciWKf9.png)! I hope this will be helpful ^^

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Good morning everyone  


**yangx2:**  
First of all it’s not morning

 **dejun ge:**  
Second of all stop spamming this one pic of kun ge!!

 **yangx2:**  
I already have to see him every day irl  
Not here too

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg you should be bragging about your luck!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten  
Please stop  
I am literally dying of embarrassment  
I feel years of my life slipping away

 **ten (kun):**  
I’ll never stop!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Can u at least put up another pic or something  
I memorized this one already

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Im wth yukhei  
I swear i knw this one pic bettr than any of mine

 **ten (kun):**  
Well what am i supposed to do???  
I only have this one!!!

**dejun ge:**  


**kun (ten):**  
Stop enabling him!

 **ten (kun):**  
Agsbxgshdk  
Kun you look so good in this one too!!!  
Omg u probably dont have a single bad photo

 **dejun ge:**  
He does photograph nice

 **kun (ten):**  
Thank you  
Please don’t spam this picture now

 **ten (kun):**  
Too late!!!  
Its saved to my phone already (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun (ten):**  
Why did you do this Dejun  
Why did I

 **dejun ge:**  
Hey i just shared an old photo of yours!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
You save old pics of kun ge?

 **dejun ge:**  
Of course!!  
Hes handsome!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Right???

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yea i guess

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Dejun saves all our photos

 **yukhei (ten):**  
So you were alive and lurking ha

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkk yeah  
He likes cute guys  
He’s kinda shallow too kkkkk

 **dejun ge:**  
I am not!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Lmao theres nothing wrong with being shallow imo  
Its not like we’re looking for life partners or anything rn  
If youre dating for fun why not with a hot guy?

 **yangx2:**  
But dejun ge doesn’t even date tho

 **dejun ge:**  
Liu yangyang i hate you!!

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkkk truth is truth ge

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht do you mean shallow  
If a guy askd you out youd say yes jst if he ws handsome??

 **dejun ge:**  
No!!  
Well  
Id think about it

 **yangx2:**  
He’d say yes

 **kun (ten):**  
He’d say yes

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Hed say yes

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmaooo i love solidarity in a gc :D

 **dejun ge:**  
Okay i officially hate all of you!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Afbxhghgjfshdk yall replied in literally seconds  
I love this

 **dejun ge:**  
This is slander and not true!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
So wht do you think is handsome anyway  
I mean apart frm kun ge

 **dejun ge:**  
Why would you bring that up!!  
I cant stand any of you!!  
Except you ten ge and yukhei

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I didnt do anythng??

 **dejun ge:**  
I cant stand you on principle!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wow

 **ten (kun):**  
No but im curious now  
If i asked you out would u say yes?

 **dejun ge:**  
Why would you ask me that??

 **ten (kun):**  
I just wanna know

 **dejun ge:**  
Youre my friend!!  
I dont wanna date you!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Okay imagine i wasnt your friend  
Like we just met at a club or something

 **kun (ten):**  
You’re really into these imaginary scenarios huh

 **ten (kun):**  
Shhh im setting the scene!!!  
Youre at the bar in a busy club  
I walk up to you and ask you out  
Would u say yes?

 **dejun ge:**  
Well  
Maybe

 **ten (kun):**  
Then im hot enough to qualify!!!  
Thank you dejun (。・ω・。)

 **dejun ge:**  
Youre welcome??

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Call it the dejun test  
Are you hot enough to pick up dejun at a bar?

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh come on!!  
Who wouldnt say yes if ten ge approached them at a bar??

 **sicheng (kun):**  
True!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
That’s fair

 **ten (kun):**  
Abxbgdhdgk thank you (〃 ω 〃)

 **yangx2:**  
So who here would you say no to kkkkk

 **dejun ge:**  
You for sure

 **yangx2:**  
Ouch that actually kind of hurt

 **dejun ge:**  
Good!!

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
So

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Why does this feel like a scary so

 **Ten:**  
Asdhjdfshdk  
Sooooo  
I passed the dejun test  
Would i pass the kun test too?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You can’t be serious  
Why are you so into these imaginary scenarios

 **Ten:**  
Im always serious when its about imaginary scenarios!!!  
Now yes or no!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
We’ve been through this already  
Yes

 **Ten:**  
I know but i wanted to hear it again lol  
Youd pass the ten test too btw (。・ω・。)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Thank you, I’m honored

 **Ten:**  
Tho tbh i wouldnt wait for you to come hit on me lol  
Id slide over with my drink all ready in hand  
Make sure you know exactly what i want from the look in my eyes

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
And I’d have to refuse because Dejun is already two seconds away from puking and Yangyang is screaming like a banshee after literally three shots and I promised I’d drive them home

 **Ten:**  
Well thats one way to ruin the mood

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re telling me  
I have too many firsthand experiences

 **Ten:**  
Shdfdjdgsjdk im so sorry

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Dude  
Do you thnk  
They were serious abt wht they were saying in the gc today??

 **yuk:**  
What was who saying  
We talk way too much in there

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
You knw  
About dejun

 **yuk:**  
If hes shallow or whatever?  
I dont know maybe??  
I dont think it matters  
Its not like any of us are gonna date him :D

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Rght  
But like if its true  
Yangyang said he doesnt date  
Why??

 **yuk:**  
Why what?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Why doesnt he date  
If hes not picky or whatevr

 **yuk:**  
Uhh i dont know  
Why do you have so many questions about this lmao

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I dont!!

 **yuk:**  
You can just ask dejun if you really wanna know

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Qbcgrwhbxgtw i dnt  
But

 **yuk:**  
Yeah?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
You dnt thnk he stll likes kun ge

 **yuk:**  
Lolol dude where did you get that??

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Jst  
He said he ws handsome  
And tht he photogrphs nice  
And he hd his pics saved and everythng

 **yuk:**  
Lmao he always says we’re handsome bro  
Hes like ten ge with all the compliments  
But not as bad  
Remember that time ten ge said hed pay cash for photos of your face lmao

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
But hes keepng evn old selfies of kun ge in his phone??

 **yuk:**  
Sicheng ge said he saves everyones

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Maybe he jst says he does  
We dnt know

 **yuk:**  
Dude

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
**@dejun ge** can you post the last selfie kunhang put up here?

 **dejun ge:**  
  
This is the only one he posted ;;

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Thanks :D

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Happy?  
Bro?  
Hello??

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
Why ;;

 **dejun ge:**  
Why are you so sad all of a sudden?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No bcxbgshksq  
Im askng you  
Why did you  
Write tht  
The ;;

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh that  
Because you never share selfies here!!  
I only have one photo of you

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Oh  
Well  
I dont really  
I mean  


**dejun ge:**  
!! You look so good!!  
Is this old or are you in bed already? I am!!  
But i dont plan on sleeping any time soon

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbxbwteiebxn

 **dejun ge:**  
What?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Nothng  
Goodbye  
Goodnght i meant goodnght not goodbye

 **dejun ge:**  
Um okay  
Good night ^^

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Dude  
Do you thnk  
Dejun meant it whn he said i looked good??

 **yuk:**  
Bro is there something youre trying to say to me?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
No  
Nothng  
Goodnght

 **yuk:**  
Its like 10 pm

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Goodnght!!!!


	28. Business sugar daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Hmmmmmm  
>  According to my expert research  
>  Everyone in the world is on a spectrum  
>  From sugar daddy to baby
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  Oh my god
> 
>  **yukhei (ten):**  
>  No this sounds good  
>  Im interested :D
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  Kun obv is a 99.0 daddy
> 
>  **kun (ten):**  
>  OH MY GOD

**ten (kun):**  
Hi everyone  


**kunhang (ten):**  
If i hve to see ths pic of kun ge one more time ill stab yangyang

 **yangx2:**  
What did i do???  
It was dejun ge who shared it!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
**@dejun ge** give ten another pic so that he stops spamming this one!!!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
No don’t enable him!  
Let him get tired of it and stop!

 **ten (kun):**  
I wont stop!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Don’t give him attention  
He’ll stop if you don’t cave in

 **ten (kun):**  
I wont!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
He really wont  
Im sorry kun ge ive known him longer and he wont

 **yangx2:**  
**@dejun ge** please

 **dejun ge:**  
Ten gege  
Im going to give you a really good photo  
But you have to promise to post it only one time!!  
Okay? Or you dont get it!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Really good???

 **dejun ge:**  
Youll really like it!!

 **ten (kun):**  
You liked it???

 **dejun ge:**  
Yes!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Okay i agree wth kun ge lets jst ignore this and stop

 **ten (kun):**  
One time?? Thats too mean (´∩｀。)  
Let me post it five times

 **dejun ge:**  
Twice

 **ten (kun):**  
Four times!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
What the hell is this negotiation lmaoooo

 **dejun ge:**  
Three times last offer

 **ten (kun):**  
(´∩｀。)  
Fine!!!

 **dejun ge:**  
Great!!  
Remember!! If you post it more than 3 times i wont supply you with any more!!

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkk dejun ge you sound like a drug dealer

 **yukhei (ten):**  
If the drug was pics of kun ge

 **kun (ten):**  
I’m going to leave the chat

 **ten (kun):**  
I promise i wont!!!

 **dejun ge:**  
Okay i believe you ^^  
Are you ready??

 **ten (kun):**  
Yes!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Can we jst get this done wth

**dejun ge:**  


**yangx2:**  
Well that was disappointing  
I expected something better than that tbh

 **dejun ge:**  
Shhhh  
I know what i’m about

 **ten (kun):**  
Ahxbfgkdgshfjdsk  
Holy fucking shitfsbxgjskfdk

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh god  
Where did you even find this

 **dejun ge:**  
You took it when you were making some business profile remember??

 **kun (ten):**  
I remember  
It’s a profile photo, I had no idea you saved it

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Of course he did  
Didnt you see hm say he really likd it

 **ten (kun):**  
Kun i fucking hate you!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Me? What did I do?

 **ten (kun):**  
You  
Had an entire business sugar daddy aesthetic going!  
And you never told me!!!  
Betrayal!!!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
A what aesthetic

 **ten (kun):**  
You heard me!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
So youre into tht

 **ten (kun):**  
Wtf can u even call yourself my friend  
Of fucking course i am!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Qbxnfsjwy i knw you are  
I ws askng  
Dejun

 **ten (kun):**  
Shxbgsjdkgsk im pretty sure this is universal

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Business sugar daddy aesthetic or kun ge lol

 **ten (kun):**  
Both!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Please stop I have suffered enough

 **kunhang (ten):**  
He didnt answr

 **dejun ge:**  
Me??  
No i just know what ten ge is into ^^

 **ten (kun):**  
And i love you for it ( ˘ ³˘)♡

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Cool

 **dejun ge:**  
Whats cool?? You don’t believe me??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No no i do  
I jst said cool??

 **dejun ge:**  
I don’t trust you :<

 **ten (kun):**  
Kunhang would be a terrible sugar daddy

 **kunhang (ten):**  
??  
Why wld you say tht qnxvzguroek  
I cld be a great sugar daddy!!

 **ten (kun):**  
No i know you  
Youd suck

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lmaoooooo  
Bodied and buried

 **ten (kun):**  
Obviously kun would be the best daddy

 **yangx2:**  
Obviously kkkkkkk

 **kun (ten):**  
Everyone please excuse me while I figure out a way to stop existing

 **ten (kun):**  
Sbxfkshgsjkl u know im right!!!  
Tbh idk the middle ranks  
I just know kun would be the best and kunhang would be the worst lmao

 **kunhang (ten):**  
You cnt be serious  
You thnk id be worse thn dejun??

 **dejun ge:**  
Excuse me??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No wait i didnt mean it like tht  
Like nt as an insult

 **ten (kun):**  
Hmmmmmm  
According to my expert research  
Everyone in the world is on a spectrum  
From sugar daddy to baby

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh my god

 **yukhei (ten):**  
No this sounds good  
Im interested :D

 **ten (kun):**  
Kun obv is a 99.0 daddy

 **kun (ten):**  
OH MY GOD

 **ten (kun):**  
And dejun is like a 86.3 baby  
Very baby but hey he could still surprise us!

 **dejun ge:**  
Aww thank you!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Youre happy wth this??

 **dejun ge:**  
Youre just upset because gege said you’d be shitty at being a sugar daddy

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No!!  
I mean okay im a little upset

 **yangx2:**  
I don’t know if i can support this  
Feels very gender exclusionary

 **ten (kun):**  
Being a sugar daddy is gender neutral!!!  
But hmm okay i guess its a scale of sugar parent to baby  
Thanks yangyang youre right

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Forget that  
What about me? Where do i rank??

 **ten (kun):**  
Im gonna put yukhei at a 76.5  
Baby ofc

 **yukhei (ten):**  
:D

 **ten (kun):**  
And yangyang is also baby but 59.0

 **yangx2:**  
Should i be happy  
I don’t even know

 **ten (kun):**  
And sicheng  
Huh  
I really dont know about sicheng lmao

 **yangx2:**  
His vibes are too wild

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I thought i was a sugar baby once

 **ten (kun):**  
Agxbsgkfjhdk  
What???

 **yukhei (ten):**  
How do you only THINK youre a sugar baby?  
So you werent really a sugar baby??

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Its a long story

 **ten (kun):**  
We got time!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Okay so  
I performed with my group at this event  
And after this guy came backstage to talk  
He was pretty young  
Like maybe late 20s?!?!!

 **dejun ge:**  
Not a self made man :<

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I dont think so  
Anyway he said he really liked my performance  
And he wanted to send me stuff to show his appreciation

 **ten (kun):**  
Holy shit  
I didnt know it was so easy to get a sugar daddy asfdjfhsgkf

 **kun (ten):**  
Listen to the whole story before you decide

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Hw did you knw he ws a sugar daddy??  
He jst walkd up to you and askd you straight up??

 **sicheng (kun):**  
No he said hed send me stuff if i sent a few pictures back  
That sounded like a sugar daddy to me!!!!!  
He didnt even want any dirty pictures or anything  
Just some cute selfies and stuff

 **kun (ten):**  
I regret that I saw some of those pictures  
They were not all cute selfies

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Okay yes some of them were a little suggestive  
But not too out there!!!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Holy shit that sounds like a great deal  
Maybe i should put that 76.5 score to use

 **sicheng (kun):**  
It was a pretty good deal!!!!!  
Until i ruined it

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht did you do?

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkkk i love this part of the story

 **sicheng (kun):**  
He sent me this silver necklace  
It was really pretty!!!!!  
And he asked me to take a pic wearing it  
Well i was already wearing it so i thought why not  
And snapped a quick selfie  
But

 **yukhei (ten):**  
But???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I took the selfie with yuta

 **ten (kun):**  
Your boyfriend???  
You showed off your boyfriend to your sugar daddy???  
Shcfghfgndk why would u do that???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I didnt think hed mind!!!!!  
After all he was just my sugar daddy right?!!?!  
Its not like he wanted to date me!!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Except

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Except  
He did

 **ten (kun):**  
Agdfhsbxgsjdl

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Yeah  
It turned out he did not know he was my sugar daddy  
He thought he was flirting and trying to win me over with nice presents  
Haha it was really funny (｡◠ ꇴ ◠｡ )

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I dnt thnk he found it tht funny nxvztwosg

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Youre right he didnt

 **yangx2:**  
I remember those days kkkkkkk  
Sicheng ge was freaking out worrying if the guy wanted his stuff back kkkkkk

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Id given a bunch of it to yuta and he was already back in japan!!!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Thankfully he didn’t  
And Sicheng did not have to lose his internal organs either  
Which was also a fear at one point

 **dejun ge:**  
We didn’t know how this guy made his money!!  
He couldve been an organ trafficker!!

 **yangx2:**  
Probably just a rich company heir kid kkkkkkk

 **yukhei (ten):**  
This story is wild top to bottom lolol

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I hve so many questions  
So many

 **ten (kun):**  
Yeah but at least it answered one very important one!!!  
Sicheng is definitely a daddy  
99.9

 **dejun ge:**  
He could just be really bad at being a baby??

 **ten (kun):**  
Oh come on  
He was literally a sugar baby  
And he gave away all his stuff to his own sugar baby!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
You mean his boyfriend?  
His actual, literal boyfriend?

 **ten (kun):**  
Same thing!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
I doubt that

 **ten (kun):**  
Dont worry!!! Im sure youll find your own baby soon  
I mean  
  
Come on

 **kun (ten):**  
I really am going to leave the chat


	29. The dumbest person ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **my best big bro lee ten:**  
>  Does this guy know kunhang likes him???
> 
> **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
>  I dont know if kunhang even knows he likes him  
>  He didnt tell me straight
> 
> **my best big bro lee ten:**  
>  Lol straight
> 
> **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
>  Omg dude can you focus??
> 
> **my best big bro lee ten:**  
>  Right sorry  
> 

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Gege i need to talk to you about something

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Im here for u yukhei my child

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Okay so  
You know kunhang

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Huh maybe i think ive heard the name

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Lolol i mean you know how he is

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Sfhdjsbdjk yea  
What abt him?

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Hes so dumb

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Lol yeah  
Love him

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Yeah hes great lol  
But he is dumb  
Like super dumb  
Hes handsome too and thats a draw right?  
But  
I think hes getting even dumber

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Oh nooooo  
What happened?

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
I think he likes a guy

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Adshxbsgjhdkl  
Who???

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
A friend of ours

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Of mine too???

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Not important

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
So yes!!!

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Anyway  
Hes being extra dumb now  
And idk what to do with him

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Dumb how??  
Shxbgbxj dont tell me hes flirting  
Hes so bad at flirting asdfsvsh

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
I wish  
Hes just being dumb in the gc we’re in

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Extra dumb???

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Extra dumb

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Oh no

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Yeah :/

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Does this guy know kunhang likes him???

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
I dont know if kunhang even knows he likes him  
He didnt tell me straight

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Lol straight

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Omg dude can you focus??

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Right sorry  
Is there a chance this guy likes him back??

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Uh  
Not now  
But he could later

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Then theres hope!!!  
Just ask kunhang how he feels  
U know he doesnt hide stuff like this  
You might help him figure it out

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
I guess  
Thanks ge :D

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Your ten gege knows best (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Now tell me who kunhang likes!!!  
Its mark isnt it? Isnt it???

**big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Im not telling you  
Youll try and set them up

**my best big bro lee ten:**  
Omg how could you say that!!!  
I totally will tho lol

\--★--

**Yang Yangie:**  
Okay it’s been too long  
I need you to man up and make a move

**parental figure qk:**  
Good afternoon to you too then

**Yang Yangie:**  
Good afternoon  
You need to talk to ten ge

**parental figure qk:**  
I talk to him every day

**Yang Yangie:**  
Uh huh  
Every day huh

**parental figure qk:**  
Why do I feel like that was the wrong answer

**Yang Yangie:**  
You talk every damn day  
He keeps saying you’re the ideal man  
He’s fucking bargaining for your selfies in the gc

**parental figure qk:**  
I wouldn’t say he’s bargaining

**Yang Yangie:**  
Are you kidding?  
Dejun ge could literally start charging him for them now!  
Damn i should do that  
Fuck why did i delete all your selfies

**parental figure qk:**  
You’re exaggerating, Ten wouldn’t pay for those  
You delete all my selfies?  
Wow that’s kind of hurtful

**Yang Yangie:**  
Don’t change the subject!!!  
Tell ten ge you’re in love with him

**parental figure qk:**  
Oh my god

**Yang Yangie:**  
And then date and get married and adopt five kids

**parental figure qk:**  
We’re not going to get married and adopt five kids!

**Yang Yangie:**  
You didn’t deny being in love with him

**parental figure qk:**  
That’s ridiculous  
It’s so ridiculous I didn’t even need to deny it  
But just to clarify  
I’m not  
In love with him, I mean

**Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god  
Can you get any dumber?  
Just do it! Confess to him!!!  
He likes you too!!!

**parental figure qk:**  
What  
No  
No he doesn’t

**Yang Yangie:**  
I’m going to lose it  
Yes he does!  
That’s why he was so sure you were hot before he even saw your face!  
That’s why he keeps talking you up in the gc!  
He flirts with you every damn day!!!

**parental figure qk:**  
No

**Yang Yangie:**  
You deny it?  
You’re saying he doesn’t flirt with you???

**parental figure qk:**  
No  
I mean  
He just likes flirting  
I’m sure he does it with all his friends

**Yang Yangie:**  
He does not  
And all the praising?  
The crying over your face?

**parental figure qk:**  
He does it with everyone  
He’s nice like that

**Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangx2:**  
  
Good afternoon boys

**sicheng (kun):**  
A rare yangyang appears!!!!!

**ten (kun):**  
Aaaa yangyang!!!  
You look so good!!!

\--★--

**parental figure qk:**  
See?

**Yang Yangie:**  
Uh huh  
Watch this

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangx2:**  
Thanks gege  
Kun ge you should post a selfie too

**ten (kun):**  
Asgsbxhsk yes!!!  
Kun!!!  
Where are you??? Yangyang has spoken!!!  
**@kun (ten)** get your ass in here  
Bless us with a selfie!!!  
Dont leave us hanging!!!

\--★--

**Yang Yangie:**  
That was 6 texts in 16 seconds  
I counted

**parental figure qk:**  
He types fast

**Yang Yangie:**  
Sure  
Now post a selfie and see him freak out  
Or you think he wouldn’t?

**parental figure qk:**  
No but  
I mean  
That doesn’t mean he likes me

**Yang Yangie:**  
I’m  
Wow  
What does it mean then?  
Kun ge?  
You can’t just ignore me when you have no answer!  
Kun gege!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Hes ignoring me  
Son of a bitch

**dejun ge:**  
Ten ge you still have one more chance to post that kun ge pic!!

**ten (kun):**  
I know ahsdgbxhs  
But i dont wanna use it up (´∩｀。)

**dejun ge:**  
I have lots more if you need them  
Im willing to share  
For a price

**ten (kun):**  
Asfdgbxgh youre too cruel (இдஇ; )  
Dont do this to me!!!

\--★--

**Yang Yangie:**  
It’s literally happening!  
He’s complaining about his supply of your pictures!!!

**parental figure qk:**  
That doesn’t mean anything

**Yang Yangie:**  
I  
Oh my god  
You have to be the dumbest guy i’ve ever met

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
Maybe you shld delete some of those  
Do you rlly need so many pics of kun ge?

**ten (kun):**  
Sgsjzvshk shut  
I only have three!!!

**kunhang (ten):**  
No im saying it to  
Dejun  
Why wld he need so many kun pics

**ten (kun):**  
Because he has eyes!!!

**dejun ge:**  
I do have eyes

**kunhang (ten):**  
So??

**dejun ge:**  
So??  
Kun ge is handsome!! And my friend!!  
Of course i’ll save his selfies!!

**kunhang (ten):**  
Whatevr

**dejun ge:**  
Why are you so annoying!!

**ten (kun):**  
Asgfjsgsjd kunhang dont annoy my source!!  
We’re still cool right dejun??

**dejun ge:**  
Yeah we’re still cool gege ^^

**ten (kun):**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
So will you increase my posting limit for that kun sugar daddy pic to 5?

**dejun ge:**  
No ^^

**ten (kun):**  
(இдஇ; )

\--★--

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
Do u thnk im annoying

**yuk:**  
Lol what? Where did that come from?

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
Jst asking

**yuk:**  
Just asking?  
Let me check the gc first

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
Why??

**yuk:**  
Just  
Okay i see why youre just asking

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
I am!! Jst asking!!  
Is it bcause of hw i type?  
Should i type out all my words in full like kun ge does?  
This takes forever though

**yuk:**  
Bro  
I just had 3 classes back to back im too tired for this  
We’re gonna talk about this tomorrow

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
Talk about what?

**yuk:**  
And stop being stupid in the gc

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
I don’t know what you mean

**yuk:**  
Ughhhh  
I love u bro but youre so dumb

**my main man wong kunhang:**  
Excuse me??

**yuk:**  
Way too tired


	30. That's a big leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yuk:**  
>  Bro stop pretending  
>  Youre so obvious im in pain  
>  My chest literally hurts right now
> 
>  **my main man wong kunhang:**  
>  You shld get tht checkd out
> 
>  **yuk:**  
>  You should get your head checked out!!!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late-ish) birthday to the goofiest, most talented prince ★
> 
> Before we start, obligatory promo of my new xiaodery fic [jadesteel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694148); it's got dragons and magic and pretty men wielding swords, what more could you want?
> 
> And now, i hope you'll like this one ^^

**yuk:**  
Okay  
I had two eggs for breakfast and half a jug of juice  
Im ready

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wht dumb exercise thng are you doing today wbrwhrebtwue

 **yuk:**  
The dumbest of them all  
Okay dude im giving u a chance first up  
Is there anything you wanna tell me?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Anythng like wht?

 **yuk:**  
Anything you wanna tell me  
Your best bro  
Your wingman and your main man  
Come on

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Uhhhh  
No i dnt think so zvxmxbzv

 **yuk:**  
So we’re doing this the hard way

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wht hard way  
Im scared

 **yuk:**  
Whats up with you and dejun?  
Kunhang  
Wtf bro did u ghost me??  
Because i mentioned dejun one time???

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
No  
I went to get a sandwich

 **yuk:**  
A sandwich

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Yeah a sandwich  
Damn i cnt evn eat now??

 **yuk:**  
Uh huh  
Answer the question

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
You didnt ask a question

 **yuk:**  
Yes i did???  
I asked whats up with you and dejun???

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Oh  
Nothng  
What would be up wth me and him qewnxvshw  
Im prtty sure he doesnt evn like me  
At all

 **yuk:**  
When did i mention liking anyone?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Well  
No qebxnwfbwnx youre trying to trap me

 **yuk:**  
Trap you into what?

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Svxvaeosywp stop tht!!  
I dnt knw wht youre trying but i dnt like it  
Nothings up

 **yuk:**  
Are you serious???  
Bro stop pretending  
Youre so obvious im in pain  
My chest literally hurts right now

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
You shld get tht checkd out

 **yuk:**  
You should get your head checked out!!!  
Dont u know how damn obvious you are?  
Youre lucky we’re all surrounded by idiots

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Hey nw kun ge is smart  
Yangyang told me his gpa is almst perfect

 **yuk:**  
Dont change the subject  
You gotta stop being dumb and do something

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Do what lol  
Theres nothing to do

 **yuk:**  
Stop  
If you keep doing this i swear  
Im gonna embarrass you in the gc

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Im nt doing anythng

 **yuk:**  
Im not kidding dude

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Youre being weird bro

 **yuk:**  
I warned you

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
Hey **@dejun ge**  
Me and kunhang were talking  
You save everyones pics but never post your own  
Maybe you should do that more

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
What  
What was that  
Why would you  
Bxmxiqtivznavcstvn

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Aww yukhei if you wanted a picture you couldve just asked ^^  
  
Tada

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Sbxbztiwrqhs WHY  
WHY DID YOU DO THT

 **yuk:**  
Say something

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
LIKE WHAT

 **yuk:**  
ANYTHING

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
OKAY OK I GOT IT

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
You look stupid lol

 **dejun ge:**  
Shut up!! :<

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I DONT KNW  
I PANICKED

 **yuk:**  
KUNHANG

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
IM SORRY

 **yuk:**  
But you admit it now  
Not even you can deny it after that

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Admit wht

 **yuk:**  
Dude  
That you like him

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Heyheyheyheyhey  
Thts a leap  
I dnt  
Nxvzftwibzhs no

 **yuk:**  
Its a leap???  
You freaked out over one selca  
You literally panicked so bad you said he looked stupid  
Kunhang  
Dont tell me you went to get another freaking sandwich  
You dont eat that fast  
KUNHANG

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yeah?  
Don’t just text my name and disappear  
I feel like i’m in trouble kkkkkk  
Gege?  
Kun ge?  
Kun ge???

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
I swear whoever thought of this was evil  
And not like normal evil  
Like super hell demon levels evil

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh definitely  
Hell is just filled with demons that think up duck à l’orange recipes

 **Ten:**  
Meat and fruit shouldnt ever be in the same thing!!!  
Thats just wrong  
Also why do u know how to spell that asgdjbsgkd

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What? Duck à l’orange?

 **Ten:**  
Stop!!!  
It looks like a demon summoning spell adjsnzgsk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s French

 **Ten:**  
I dont care what language it is its just wrong smh

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten  
Do you like French food?

 **Ten:**  
Not that kind of french food lol  
I havent eaten it a lot tbh

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I know a really good restaurant  
Maybe we could go?  
You don’t have to order duck à l’orange, I promise haha

 **Ten:**  
Lmao now im interested  
Is it fancy???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Just a little bit

 **Ten:**  
Very interested!!!  
But kun how am i supposed to get there??  
Im sure i wont be able to tell the cab driver the name properly lol  
I cant take on a fifth language shxghdzks

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You don’t need to take a cab  
I’ll pick you up and drop you home after

 **Ten:**  
Ooooooh  
Sounds like a date (◕ ꒳ ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It is

 **Ten:**  
Asdfjxbsjnkh lmaooo thats bold

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten  
I’m asking you on a date

 **Ten:**  
Shxbafks kun  
Wait  
Youre not serious???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I am  
I want to take you on a date, Ten  
More than one, if the first one goes well

 **Ten:**  
What  
You cant  
Lol youre joking  
Okay lol you got me

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s okay if you don’t want to go to a restaurant  
We’ll go wherever you’re comfortable with

 **Ten:**  
No stop  
Youre serious?  
This isnt like that one night stand thing or the imaginary bar shit?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m serious  
I probably shouldn’t have done this over text haha  
We should meet first maybe?  
And then whatever happens after that  
I just thought I should be upfront about my intentions

 **Ten:**  
Yeah  
Wow  
Okay  
Sorry im still processing  
I really thought you were joking

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m not  
So what do you say?  
Do you maybe want to meet and go on a sort of date?  
Because I really like you and I’d really like to take you on as many dates as you’ll let me  
Ten?

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
Youre a really nice guy

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Oh  
Thanks  
You can stop there  
I know what’s coming after that haha

 **Ten:**  
No i need to tell you  
Youre an amazing person  
Its not you its me

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha  
Okay

 **Ten:**  
Kun im really sorry

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You don’t need to apologize  
You didn’t do anything wrong

 **Ten:**  
Im so so sorry  
I didnt know you actually liked me

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Would it be too much to ask that we don’t let the others know about this?  
I know you’re really close to Yukhei and Kunhang  
But you know how it will get haha

 **Ten:**  
Yeah  
Okay  
Im really sorry

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Like I said, no need to say sorry  
Haha so  
I’ll just go to sleep now  
Good night, Ten

 **Ten:**  
Okay  
Good night


	31. What exactly happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yang Yangie:**  
>  So
> 
>  **parental figure qk:**  
>  So?
> 
>  **Yang Yangie:**  
>  This is ten related
> 
>  **parental figure qk:**  
>  Haha why would you think that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our precious star｡.:*☆

**[hell family]**

**dadkun:**  
  
Good morning kids  
I’m heading out in ten minutes  
Can you tell I’m still half asleep?

 **starcheng:**  
Youre up late today!!!!!

 **dadkun:**  
I had no morning class so I thought I’d sleep in for once

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Gege you look good!!  
Another one for my folder

 **dadkun:**  
Haha do you never get tired?

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
Nope!!

\--★--

 **Yang Yangie:**  
So you are alive

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes  
Was I not supposed to be?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You texted my name once  
And then didn’t reply the rest of the night or morning  
I thought you’d died in your sleep

 **parental figure qk:**  
And all you did was text?  
Ouch

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What happened?  
Why did you suddenly text my name and then disappear???

 **parental figure qk:**  
I didn’t disappear, I went to sleep

 **Yang Yangie:**  
And the random text?

 **parental figure qk:**  
I just felt like riling you up  
It’s comforting to know that if I was ever in trouble all you’d do is text  
You didn’t even call!  
I didn’t raise you like this

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Just riling me up?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Why else?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Huh  
You remember last time you texted randomly at night?  
You wanted me to check if you were still alive after sending a pic to ten ge

 **parental figure qk:**  
Really?  
I don’t remember doing that

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Well you did do that  
So

 **parental figure qk:**  
So?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
This is ten related

 **parental figure qk:**  
Haha why would you think that?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Don’t try you’re too obvious kkkkkk  
So tell me what happened  
Omg don’t tell me you finally did it  
You didn’t confess did you?  
Did you???

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang  
You can’t tell anyone

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god you did!!!  
You did it!!!  
Gege i’m so proud of you!!!  
You got your act together kkkkkk  
So how’d he react?  
When can i start giving you shit in the gc kkkkkk

 **parental figure qk:**  
Don’t tell Dejun and Sicheng  
Or Yukhei or Kunhang  
Things will get uncomfortable and that is the last thing I want

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Okay lol so you’ll tell them on your one year anniversary?? kkkkk  
I still can’t believe you did it!  
I’d like to claim at least 75% of the credit  
80% if we’re being honest  
Now give me all the details  
How embarrassing were you?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang  
He said no

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Who said no?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Ten  
He said no

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Kkkkkk sure  
You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

 **parental figure qk:**  
He rejected me, Yangyang

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Why won’t you just tell me what happened omg gege

 **parental figure qk:**  
I am  
I asked him out and he rejected me  
Haha

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What  
You can’t be serious  
Tell me you’re joking

 **parental figure qk:**  
I’m not  
It actually happened really fast haha  
It was done and over and I went to sleep, right at bedtime

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What happened  
What the fuck exactly happened

 **parental figure qk:**  
I said I knew a nice French restaurant  
And said I wanted to take him on a date there  
Or anywhere he wanted to go if he didn’t want to do anything so formal  
In hindsight I shouldn’t have opened with the French restaurant  
That was way too much haha

 **Yang Yangie:**  
No  
And what did he say

 **parental figure qk:**  
He said  
And I’m quoting here  
You’re a really nice guy  
And  
It’s not you, it’s me  
So  
Haha

 **Yang Yangie:**  
He said that  
That’s  
Wow

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yeah haha I was pretty surprised too  
I took a leap  
And fell face first into a pit of spikes

 **Yang Yangie:**  
No  
I can’t accept this  
He likes you! He does!!!

 **parental figure qk:**  
Evidently not  
It’s fine haha

 **Yang Yangie:**  
This can’t be happening

 **parental figure qk:**  
Haha I thought so last night  
I’m only telling you because I know you won’t let it go otherwise  
I don’t want things to get awkward  
So don’t tell any of the others  
And especially don’t tell Ten you know

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What  
I can’t even curse him out???

 **parental figure qk:**  
No  
He probably feels bad enough

 **Yang Yangie:**  
He fucking should  
What was all that in the gc?  
He was just playing with you?

 **parental figure qk:**  
It’s not his fault I misinterpreted him

 **Yang Yangie:**  
It  
I’m  
Okay when’s your last class?  
I’m coming over after

 **parental figure qk:**  
You don’t need to do that

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You’re gonna stop moping  
We’ll do something fun or something idk  
Get your mind off all this

 **parental figure qk:**  
Okay  
Thanks Yangyang

 **Yang Yangie:**  
It’s nothing gege

\--★--

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Sicheng  
Are you good at keeping secrets

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Oh im the best at keeping secrets!!!!  
Ive never spilled a secret in my life!!!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Really?  
Whats the best secret you know?

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Thats easy!!!!  
Wait  
Ohhhhhhh you almost got me there!!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Okay  
Im trusting you

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
You can!!!  
Tell me

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I fucked up  
Real bad

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
What did you do?!!?! (〇o〇；)

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I shouldnt be telling u this  
But i need to tell someone  
Someone who will understand  
And yukhei and kunhang are the worst at keeping secrets  
Youre good at acting normal around people right?

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
As normal as i usually am!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Okay  
That helps  
Kun asked me out

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Out where??!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
No  
He asked me OUT out sicheng  
On a date

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
!!!!!!!  
Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//  
And??!!?!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
And i said no

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
?!!?!??!  
You said no??!?!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
You thought id say yes???

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Ummmmmmm

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Oh my god  
Im horrible  
Im so fucking awful oh my god

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
No!!!!!  
Tell me what happened first before you say that!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I was horrible sicheng  
He wanted to take me to a restaurant  
He was so cute and sweet and lovely  
And i slapped him with every stupid cliche bullshit line  
I was just so surprised i couldnt think  
My brain literally shut down  
I never thought he liked me!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
And you dont like him?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
No  
I mean  
Its complicated

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Can you tell me simply??!?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Its  
He really is amazing  
Hes sweet and funny and kind  
If he wasnt him i wouldve said yes in a heartbeat  
You know him  
Hes literally the ideal man

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
But??!?!  
Why is it a no because its him??!?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Because  
I dont date  
I just have fun  
And i cant do that with kun  
He wont just fool around for a few weeks and then be my friend again  
I do this and its over i lose him forever  
I cant  
Sicheng  
Please say something

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
So you rejected him because you have a commitment thing

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I dont have a commitment thing!!!  
Im just not made for relationships  
And can u please not say i rejected him

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
You did

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I know i did but i dont like thinking about it  
I handled it literally the worst way possible  
And i think he was trying to make me feel better by pretending he was okay  
Like i hadnt just been the biggest fucking asshole in the world  
He was more worried about making things awkward  
I cant stand him

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Okay  
I have to ask  
You really didnt know kun ge liked you??!?!?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
No???  
You did???

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
You flirted in the gc all the time??!?!  
I thought you guys texted literally every night  
And the sugar daddy thing?!!?!?!  
Dejuns side venture selling kun ges pics??!?!?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
That was just harmless flirting!!!  
I do that all the time!!!  
I didnt know kun LIKED me  
If i knew he liked me i would never have done that!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
It was kind of obvious

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Wow  
I liked flirting with him so i just did it without ever stopping to think  
Im just a garbage person arent i

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
No!!!!! Dont say that!!!!!  
Im just surprised

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I led him on

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Its not leading on if you didnt realize!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I shouldve  
I just never thought he liked me  
Hes kun!!!  
He probably doesnt eat ice cream out of the tub  
Probably has little bowls just for it

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
He does

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
See??? We’re so different!!!  
Why would he even  
Asdgfhsjfdghsk  
It doesnt matter  
I fucked everything up  
He probably wont even want to be my friend anymore  
So lmao i hurt him for nothing

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Gege im sorry  
I dont really know what to say to make it better

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Theres nothing to say  
Just can you idk get dejun and yangyang to not bring up that stuff  
About me wanting kun’s pics and shit  
I dont wanna make kun any more awkward  
And you cant let him know that u know!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
I wont  
Dont beat yourself up  
Its not like you did all this on purpose  
Its not your fault!!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Thanks for saying that sicheng

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
You should talk to kun ge

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
He wont wanna see me rn  
I’ll just stay away for some time  
Thanks for listening

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Of course  
Im here for you if you need me!!!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
♡


	32. Messages with hidden meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Aww thanks yangyang!!!  
>  I hope you’re living good too (。・ω・。)
> 
>  **yangx2:**  
>  Me? I’m great  
>  Kun gege and i went out yesterday  
>  Thought i should get him out of the house  
>  For no reason of course
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  That sounds nice  
>  Im glad u guys had fun  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo #MakeAWish1stWin

**[hell family]**

**yangster:**  
  
He thinks he’s a model or something

 **dadkun:**  
Excuse me?  
You’re the one who kept taking pictures of me

**yangster:**  


**dadkun:**  
You’re just proving my point  
Why don’t you put this one up?  


**starcheng:**  
Wait!!!!!  
When is this from??!?!

 **yangster:**  
Kun ge and i went out yesterday afternoon kk

 **starcheng:**  
Family outing??!?!?  
Without us??!?!?!  
**@xiao xiao xiao**

 **yangster:**  
You’re snitch tagging dejun ge???

 **starcheng:**  
He has the right to know!!!!!

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
What are we talking about? ^^  
Wait

 **dadkun:**  
We can explain  
It was totally unplanned and on the spur of the moment

 **xiao xiao xiao:**  
You guys are the worst!!  
You knew i had no work yesterday!!  
And you still!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Psa i am dumping kun ge

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht do you mean youre dumping him

 **dejun ge:**  
And yangyang  
Because they are the worst!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Oh  
Wht did they do?

 **dejun ge:**  
They went out without me!!  
And sicheng gege but mainly me!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Oh  
Cool

 **dejun ge:**  
Cool?? You think its cool??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No thts not wht i meant  
Its  
Nevr mind

 **dejun ge:**  
:[  
Why are you the only one here anyway??  
The group is so quiet  
The last text was you saying i looked stupid

 **ten (kun):**  
Sorry dejun im working on a choreo  
I probably wont be online for a while  
Omg i missed your beautiful face!!!  
Youre the prettiest and cutest person alive!!!

 **dejun ge:**  
Aww thank you gege ^^  
Why do you have to be busy :(  
Now all i have is sicheng ge and yukhei!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Kunhang is there too u know

 **dejun ge:**  
All i have is sicheng ge and yukhei!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Asdhfsgbkg bye kunhang

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wow

 **dejun ge:**  
Ten ge i got new pics of kun ge if you want them  
For a price of course

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Lets quit this gag  
Im tired of it

 **ten (kun):**  
Lol youre not getting any money out of me  
Dont even try  
You should post more of your own face!!!  
Youre too pretty not to （´・｀ ）♡

 **dejun ge:**  
Aww youre so nice!!  
You know you can post that pic one more time  
You were saving it for later

 **kun (ten):**  
Dejun

 **dejun ge:**  
You’re here!! Traitor!!

 **kun (ten):**  
I’m sorry for not taking you and Sicheng  
I told you it was an impromptu outing  
Ten, that means we didn’t plan it beforehand

 **ten (kun):**  
Okay  
Thanks

 **yangx2:**  
Choreography huh  
Booked and busy

 **ten (kun):**  
Lol u know how it is

 **yangx2:**  
Living good  
That’s nice  
I’m glad you’re having fun and being happy

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
Aww thanks yangyang!!!  
I hope you’re living good too (。・ω・。)

 **yangx2:**  
Me? I’m great  
Kun gege and i went out yesterday  
Thought i should get him out of the house  
For no reason of course

 **ten (kun):**  
That sounds nice  
Im glad u guys had fun  
I should probably go now lol lots of work

 **yangx2:**  
You don’t want another pic of kun ge?  
You were super interested before

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang.

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**sicheng (kun):**  
Yeah but im tired of seeing kun ges face  
So lets start fighting for someone elses face  
Kunhang!!!! Youre handsome!!!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Uhh  
Thnks

 **sicheng (kun):**  
So are you dejun!!!!  
You should post more of your selfies!!!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yeah

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh so you can say im stupid looking again??  
Not a chance!!

 **yangx2:**  
It was good talking to you again ten ge

 **ten (kun):**  
You too  
I’ll catch u all later  
Kunhang tag me if u do post a selfie i dont wanna miss your face!!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Vxnstwidn ok

 **kun (ten):**  
See you later Ten

 **ten (kun):**  
Yeah  
You too

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
What was that?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Sorry  
I’m just mad

 **parental figure qk:**  
I told you it’s not his fault!  
Don’t bother him in the group chat!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
How is it not his fault?  
He totally led you on!!!  
And now he’s busy with his nice choreography deal or whatever  
Telling dejun ge he’s pretty and shit  
I can’t even be passive aggressive at him???

 **parental figure qk:**  
No  
Not if you care about me

 **Yang Yangie:**  
That’s low

 **parental figure qk:**  
But it works  
Doesn’t it?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Fuck you  
Yes it does  
I hate you

 **parental figure qk:**  
Nope, exactly the opposite  
My sweet youngest son

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yuckkkkk

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
I just got out of practice  
Dont tell me youre all gone  
Damn it i miss everything

 **dejun ge:**  
No yukhei i’m still here ^^

 **kunhang (ten):**  
And me im hre too

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh yeah and kunhang

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Cool

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Tell him you dont think he looks stupid

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wht

 **yuk:**  
Tell him  
He doesnt look stupid  
Tell him right now you dumbass

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Cbzfskwgwo i cnt jst say tht out of the blue

 **yuk:**  
Yes you can!!  
Do it now!!!  
Before the gc moves on to something else!!!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Bvnretwmnjk no

 **yuk:**  
Dude

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
Dejun kunhang has something he wants to say

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
NO

 **yuk:**  
Now say it or we both look like idiots

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I qvnxksfwu hate you

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
You dnt look stupid

 **dejun ge:**  
?? Are you serious??  
All of a sudden??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
You dnt hve to believe me if u dnt want to

 **dejun ge:**  
Yeah because i don’t!!  
Yukhei thank you but you dont have to make him say anything he doesn’t mean!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
No he means it  
I totally swear

 **dejun ge:**  
Aww its okay!!  
I don’t really care what he thinks anyway ^^

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Im nevr listning to you again

 **yuk:**  
I didnt know that would happen!!!  
But youre mad at me arent you  
Youre mad dejun doesnt like you  
Because you like him!!!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Xncvmkxgtw sht up  
You dnt knw wht youre talkng about

 **yuk:**  
Bro youre gonna age me by like 10 years  
When i get wrinkles im suing you

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Sounds like a you problm

 **yuk:**  
Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing:  
>  [[nct_u_make_a_wish_birthday_song_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyrVtwE8Gv0)]  
>  [[nct_u_from_home_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p7s7Rjh4fg)]


	33. Time to talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten teteten:**  
>  Do u guys hate me  
>  Be honest
> 
>  **donkey kong:**  
>  Yea
> 
>  **ten teteten:**  
>  Ashxnfsjk i said honest
> 
>  **donkey kong:**  
>  ?? Wht ws i being thn
> 
>  **ten teteten:**  
>  A bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our little prince ミ☆

**Ten:**  
Hi  
Are you busy?  
I wanted to talk about something

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Sorry, I’m in a class right now

 **Ten:**  
Thats okay  
Text me when youre free

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay

 **Ten:**  
Great  
Enjoy your class

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Thanks

\--★--

 **Sichengie:**  
Gege come shopping with me today!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Shopping?  
All of a sudden?

 **Sichengie:**  
No!!!! I told you i needed new shoes last week!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Yes, but you said it in that way you say you need vodka  
While you have three unopened bottles in your cabinet

 **Sichengie:**  
I hate the taste of alcohol!!!!  
You know that!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
And yet you stock up on vodka?

 **Sichengie:**  
Thats for guests (*≧m≦*)  
Stop distracting me!!!!!  
Come shopping!!!  
Ill buy you ice cream and snacks  
And we can have dinner after too!!!!!

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
All of a sudden?  
Are you buttering me up for something?  
You are, aren’t you  
What do you want  
Don’t believe Dejun, I did not buy him that sound system

 **Sichengie:**  
Omg no!!!!!  
I just want to spend an afternoon with you?!!?  
If you dont wanna go you can just say ಠДಠ

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Oh no I’ll go  
Free food? When was the last time one of you guys paid for me?  
Like I’d give that up

 **Sichengie:**  
Yes!!!!  
Then ill pick you up from your campus?!!??

 **kunnie ଘ⍤⃝੭:**  
Sounds great  
See you then

 **Sichengie:**  
ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

\--★--

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Sicheng!!!  
Whats that song you did that routine to last month?  
Might as well actually do choreo since i got nothing else lol

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Im sorry gege im out right now and i dont have it on my phone  
Ill send it when i get home!!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Lol its fine!!!  
Its nothing important lmao  
Have fun with whatever youre doing (。・ω・。)

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
(｡◠ ꇴ ◠｡ )

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Hi  
Its me  
Again lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m out right now  
Is it alright if I text you later?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah ofc!!!  
Whenever its good for you  
Im here  
Okay lol thanks

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Do u guys hate me  
Be honest

 **donkey kong:**  
Yea

 **ten teteten:**  
Ashxnfsjk i said honest

 **donkey kong:**  
?? Wht ws i being thn

 **ten teteten:**  
A bitch

 **donkey kong:**  
Ncrqixbxrwu ok true

 **golden pupper:**  
Why would we hate you?  
Holy shit ge what did you do this time???  
If you got arrested again i cant bail you out im in class  
Kunhang

 **donkey kong:**  
Im on it dnt wrry

 **ten teteten:**  
Why do you always think i got arrested???  
I didnt get arrested!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
You ddnt gt arrestd again you mean

 **ten teteten:**  
Ahxnsvgfgh okay fine yes  
I didnt get arrested again

 **golden pupper:**  
Then??

 **ten teteten:**  
Its nothing  
Im overreacting lol  
I just wanted some assurance and you mfs couldnt even give me that  
So thanks for nothing!!!

 **golden pupper:**  
We dont hate you gege  
Honest  
Bro back me up this is serious

 **donkey kong:**  
Honest

 **ten teteten:**  
Okay thanks  
Im glad u guys are my friends  
I love u both with my entire heart blood vessels and all

 **donkey kong:**  
Cn i take tht back or

 **ten teteten:**  
Sgxbfskdgs no too late!!!

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Just letting u know im awake  
If you are too  
Okay its been an hour so  
I guess you fell asleep lol  
At 10 pm  
Okay nvm i hope you sleep well  
Good night  
And good morning for when u read this lol

\--★--

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yangyang  
I have a hypothetical question  
Not related to me at all, of course

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What the fuck happened this time

 **parental figure qk:**  
Nothing

 **Yang Yangie:**  
It’s 1 am  
Something happened

 **parental figure qk:**  
No!  
Not yet  
Ten wants to talk to me

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What?  
About what?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Wait  
Fuck  
I forgot the hypothetical situation

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Forget that  
What does he want to talk about?  
What could he possibly have to say now?

 **parental figure qk:**  
I don’t know  
I’ve been pretending to be busy and ignoring his texts  
And now I’m pretending to be asleep and ignoring his texts

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Good  
He doesn’t deserve a reply  
Especially at 1 fucking am

 **parental figure qk:**  
So I should keep ignoring him?  
He sounds so hurt and desperate

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god  
What is wrong with you?  
This guy broke your heart  
He ripped it out of your chest and stomped on it  
Or am i wrong?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Well  
The wording is extreme but not incorrect

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yeah  
If he’s hurt and desperate then haha  
Good

 **parental figure qk:**  
So I should just ignore him?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yeah!!!  
You got a life  
He’s not entitled to any more of your time  
Text him when you want to not when he does

 **parental figure qk:**  
Right  
You’re right  
Thanks  
Sorry for bothering you

 **Yang Yangie:**  
I am right  
For the first time i am right  
And don’t worry about it i wasn’t asleep

 **parental figure qk:**  
You shouldn’t be awake so late  
That’s not good for your sleep cycle

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Don’t ask me for advice and then baby me oh my god  
Just go to sleep  
And don’t think about ten

 **parental figure qk:**  
Okay

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
Adbxfjdkfsh  
Youre awake  
Did i wake you???  
Im sorry!!!  
Its not important u can go back to sleep

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Your last text was almost 3 hours ago  
You didn’t wake me  
You wanted to talk?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah  
Since we didnt really do that last time

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t think there’s anything left to say  
I got the message loud and clear haha

 **Ten:**  
No you didnt  
But thats my fault  
I sent the wrong message

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So what did you mean to say then?

 **Ten:**  
I’ll go from the start  
Im sorry

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You don’t need to apologize

 **Ten:**  
Omg can u stop being nice for one second!!!  
I do need to apologize  
Ive been a major asshole  
Not only bc of how i handled the whole  
Thing  
But everything leading up to that

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Don’t blame yourself  
It’s not your fault

 **Ten:**  
Literally  
Shhhhhhhhh  
It is my fault bc i did cause all this  
I swear i didnt know you liked me but thats no excuse  
I did flirt with you  
I did go on and on about how fucking gorgeous you are  
Which is true btw dont ever doubt that

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I never did

 **Ten:**  
Lol  
Thats good  
So  
Thats on me  
I fucked up real bad and im so sorry for it all  
I did whatever i wanted without stopping to think about what u might feel  
I knew you werent like this with your other friends but i kept going bc i liked it  
And thats all completely my fault

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well  
It is, isn’t it?  
I was absolutely sure you liked me back  
I’d never have made a move if I wasn’t  
I thought I was someone special

 **Ten:**  
Yes  
And  
Im also so sorry for how i was during the whole thing  
I was just so shocked i swear i couldnt think  
I didnt think for a second you liked me too  
Which is just another level of fucked up

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Wait

 **Ten:**  
I shouldnt have spewed all those bullshit lines  
They were true but i shouldve said it better

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No  
Stop  
What do you mean, like you too?  
Ten?

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
You are the kindest sweetest most loving and considerate man ive ever met  
Yes i do like you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What

 **Ten:**  
But i cant date you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What  
You  
What?

 **Ten:**  
Im sorry  
I dont date

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You don’t date  
Ever? At all?  
Or you don’t want to date me?

 **Ten:**  
No i mean  
I go on dates  
But thats it  
I dont do relationships  
But i cant do that with you bc we are friends  
And i dont want to lose you  
Im so sorry for all this

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m  
Sorry this really isn’t what I expected when you said you wanted to talk  
I don’t know what to say

 **Ten:**  
Thats okay  
You dont need to say anything right now  
But i hope youll think about it  
I understand if you dont want to be friends  
Bc it is pretty awkward now lmao  
But i hope we can still be friends  
Because you are someone special

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
Okay lol thats enough soul baring for tonight  
Feelings right?? Lmao  
Thanks for listening to all that  
Im gonna go before this gets any worse lmao  
Good night kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay  
Right  
Good night Ten


	34. Thoughts, feelings, talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yang Yangie:**  
>  This is all my fault  
>  I blame myself  
>  I’m the one who pushed you to confess
> 
>  **parental figure qk:**  
>  Can you stop acting like a disappointed parent?  
>  That’s my job
> 
>  **Yang Yangie:**  
>  You lose all your braincells when it comes to ten  
>  Don’t even try and deny it
> 
>  **parental figure qk:**  
>  That’s  
>  Just not true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy peppero day, i guess?

**Yang Yangie:**  
Let’s go out for lunch  
I’m dying for pizza

 **parental figure qk:**  
Sorry, I think I’ll eat at home today  
I’m sure Dejun would love to go with you

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Okay but dejun ge isn’t the one who got his heart crushed

 **parental figure qk:**  
Hey  
Do you have to put it like that

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You mean like it’s the truth?  
It is!  
Come on you shouldn’t be alone  
Get your mind off those thoughts

 **parental figure qk:**  
No I think I need some time to think right now

 **Yang Yangie:**  
About what?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Nothing in particular

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Gege  
Don’t tell me you replied to ten last night

 **parental figure qk:**  
And if I did?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god kun gege  
What did he say?  
What did he say this time?

 **parental figure qk:**  
A lot  
I need to think everything through  
And talk to him  
Then I’ll tell you, okay?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
This is all my fault  
I blame myself  
I’m the one who pushed you to confess

 **parental figure qk:**  
Can you stop acting like a disappointed parent?  
That’s my job

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You lose all your braincells when it comes to ten  
Don’t even try and deny it

 **parental figure qk:**  
That’s  
Just not true

 **Yang Yangie:**  
What did he say???

 **parental figure qk:**  
I’ll tell you later  
I can’t tell you without first talking to Ten

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Uh huh  
I’ll remember this

 **parental figure qk:**  
That’s fine by me  
Get your pizza with Dejun

 **Yang Yangie:**  
I can’t eat anything with that weirdo  
He likes pineapple on pizza  
That’s a fucking crime

 **parental figure qk:**  
I know  
Close your eyes and pretend like you don’t see anything

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Ughhhh

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hey  
Are you busy?  
I was hoping we could talk

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Someone tell me u love me  
Real quick i need it asap  
**@golden pupper**  
Fuck im desperate shcbzgsk  
**@donkey kong**

 **donkey kong:**  
Cnzowyxbsi wht do you mean desprate??

 **ten teteten:**  
Asdjcndsh why did it have to be you???  
Wheres my big baby when i need him???

 **donkey kong:**  
Wow thts nice

 **ten teteten:**  
Just tell me!!!  
I need this!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Are you being serious rght nw?  
Ge whts happning?  
Do you need me and yukhei to take care of smething?  
Or smeone?

 **ten teteten:**  
No asfxhxbsjk stop sounding tough  
Just give me some of that thing that makes me feel like i did the right thing  
Instead of feeling like i fucked up again

 **donkey kong:**  
Supprt??

 **ten teteten:**  
No!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Confidnce??

 **ten teteten:**  
No!!!  
Asdjdlzgsjkl none of you understand me!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Okay okay chll  
You did good gege

 **ten teteten:**  
You mean it?

 **donkey kong:**  
I hve no idea wht youre talkng abt  
Bt yea i mean it

 **ten teteten:**  
Yeah  
Okay  
Thanks kunhang  
Youre cute too

 **donkey kong:**  
Thnks??

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Hi  
Im here  
What did u want to talk about?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Everything you said last night  
Did you mean it?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
All of it?

 **Ten:**  
Adsbxvsj dont make me say it again  
Yeah i meant all of it

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay  
Alright  
I don’t really know what to do now

 **Ten:**  
Can u just say youll be friends with me  
Thats all i want

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
That’s all you want?  
You like me  
And not as a friend

 **Ten:**  
I like you as a friend too

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
And you want to remain just friends  
But you like me romantically

 **Ten:**  
Yeah  
But i’ll just be your friend

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m  
Give me a moment  
Yes you do like me  
And you know I like you too  
But you want us to stay just friends  
Why exactly?

 **Ten:**  
Because!!! I like you!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay let’s start over from the beginning

 **Ten:**  
No!!! It makes perfect sense!!!  
Listen  
I wanna know you for years and years  
If we date or whatever  
We’re gonna end up breaking up  
And then we’ll never talk again and thats the last thing i want  
So im more than fine with just staying friends  
And i hope you are too  
Actually now that i think about it i shouldnt have told u this  
Agxnfzgsks pretend like i didnt tell you anything

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well it’s too late for that!  
Why do you think we’d break up?

 **Ten:**  
Because thats what happens  
Every time  
Its not bc its you youre perfect btw  
Just trust me on this its better not to date me

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry, I can’t  
What do you mean it’s better?

 **Ten:**  
It just is!!!  
Im like the worst person to be in a relationship with  
Im just fun for a few weeks and thats it lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
What?  
No you’re not just fun for a few weeks!  
Who told you that?

 **Ten:**  
Everyone lol  
Everyone ive ever dated anyway

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
They’re wrong  
You’re amazing, Ten

 **Ten:**  
Sdhxkfsjk youre just saying that bc we’re friends  
I am a great friend  
Im just bad at being a boyfriend lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
No avfjxbsgsk its okay  
Youre too sweet kun  
Im not messed up or miserable lol its fine  
Some people are good in relationships and some arent  
Im just not lmao

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Why would you think that?  
Have you ever tried?

 **Ten:**  
Of course i did  
Literally none of them since i was 14 went anywhere  
Theres a common thread there lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Have you ever tried with me?

 **Ten:**  
Okay that was kind of smooth

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Right?  
So you’ll give things a chance?

 **Ten:**  
Omg stop  
This is a super bad idea  
You should find a guy whos actually

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Who’s actually what?

 **Ten:**  
Nothing  
Ashxnfdjshk i cant take this anymore  
Stop trying to get me to talk about my feelings!!!  
I already talked about all of them!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
If you did, I didn’t understand all of it  
You are attracted to me and like me  
But you don’t want to enter a relationship  
Because you’re convinced it’ll fall apart and we’ll fall out?

 **Ten:**  
Yes!!!  
See you did understand!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well  
Okay  
I won’t push you if you don’t want to try  
But for the record I don’t agree with you  
If you don’t want a relationship that’s fine  
But don’t think it’s because you’re not good enough for one

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
Youre literally  
The  
Most

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes?  
The most what?  
You can’t just disappear after that haha

 **Ten:**  
You know  
Thanks  
Can we still be friends?  
Im sorry im shameless

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No  
I mean  
I’m just going to think some things through  
If that’s okay

 **Ten:**  
Thats okay!!!  
Thats more than okay  
Yes whatever u want as much time as u need  
And i’ll understand whatever u decide  
Thank you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah  
And thank you for talking it through with me

 **Ten:**  
I did the right thing?  
Thanks ahdnxhsk i needed that

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m happy to give you that reassurance

 **Ten:**  
Omg thats the word!!!  
Yes the reassurance  
Thank you kun  
For being so understanding and everything and  
Okay lol i’ll go now  
We’ll talk later  
Maybe?? I hope

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah  
Bye Ten

 **Ten:**  
Bye

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**golden pupper:**  
Ten ge im here!!!  
What do you need???  
Youre the best coolest prettiest friend!!!

 **ten teteten:**  
Aww yukhei!!  
Its okay baby im okay

 **donkey kong:**  
Wht happend?  
Youre really okay??

 **ten teteten:**  
Lol we’ll see  
Who wants boba? I’ll pay

 **golden pupper:**  
Me!! Im on the way :D

 **donkey kong:**  
Me too im coming!!

 **ten teteten:**  
Good lol hurry  
I miss your flat asses

 **golden pupper:**  
You mean kunhang’s flat ass  
Youd kill for these buns and you know it

 **ten teteten:**  
Ahdgsjsk okay okay

 **donkey kong:**  
I hate bth of you  
Ten ge i wnt a double size


	35. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yuk:**  
>  Bro wait

**yuk:**  
Listen  
Bro  
This is it

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Whats wht

 **yuk:**  
Ten ge is busy with choreo  
Kun ge’s never in the gc if ten ge isnt  
I talked to yangyang and he said he wont be online much  
And sicheng ge is never online anyway  
This is your chance

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
My chance fr wht

 **yuk:**  
To make a move on dejun

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Xnxczudsbsi  
Wht xbxoiwue

 **yuk:**  
Dude  
Okay nevermind  
You dont even need to tell me  
Okay?? I wont even try and get you to admit it  
Though youre the worst bro ever not telling me your best bro your main man  
But whatev  
Thats fine  
Just DO IT

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Do wht  
Theres nothng to do

 **yuk:**  
Listen  
Im gonna start a bullshit convo  
You wait until dejun replies  
And then jump in and say something nice to him

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Vmvofoexbsyw

 **yuk:**  
This is super uncool and chicken  
But baby steps first  
And this is the babiest step ever

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
This is dumb xnckgsyei  
Im nt doing it

 **yuk:**  
Yes you are!!!  
You can do this!!!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I can?

 **yuk:**  
You can!!!  
Wong kunhang you got this!!!  
Youre the man you can do this!!!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I can!!  
I can do it!!

 **yuk:**  
Thats right!!!  
Now wait and follow me

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
Hey everybody  
Whats everybody up to this afternoon?

 **dejun ge:**  
Working ;;

 **yukhei (ten):**  
That sucks lol  
You work at a cafe right?

 **dejun ge:**  
Yup  
Five days a week ;;  
Its slow now so i can text for a while

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Tell him he works hard

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
No thts stupid cmcidtuw

 **yuk:**  
Tell him!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
Youre wrking hard

 **dejun ge:**  
I told you it was slow!!  
I’m not slacking!!  
This is literally my first text since the start of my shift!!

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Huh

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Vkcustwixjs he hates me

 **yuk:**  
No!!!  
Just tell him thats not what you meant!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Are you my manager??  
So what if i text a little??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Thats nt wht i ws trying to say

 **dejun ge:**  
Then what were you trying to say??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Jst  
You wrk hard  
Usually  
And today too  
Jst all the time  
The entire week

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Okay bro you can stop now

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
Five days is a lot  
And wrking at a cafe sounds like it wld suck  
I mean i wldnt knw ive nevr worked at one  
But im sure youre workng hard evryday

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Dude  
Seriously  
Stop

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
So  
Yeah

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh  
Thanks

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Xnxisywuxn is it wrking??  
Did it wrk??  
He said thnks!!

 **yuk:**  
He says that to everyone

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Nt to me!!

 **yuk:**  
Huh okay  
Its a good first step ig

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Baby step!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Where do you work kunhang?  
Youve never talked about it before

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I dnt

 **dejun ge:**  
You dont like talking about it?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No i dnt wrk  
My parents pay fr all my stuff

 **dejun ge:**  
Are you serious??

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Bro wait

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
Yea we hve money

 **dejun ge:**  
Youre just mooching off your parents??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Its nt mooching  
Theyre my parents and they wnna pay  
Its nt my fault we’re rich

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
BRO

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Then it’s my fault im poor??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
No zncoxywtwi  
Its nt your fault  
Its no ones fault  
Its okay if youre poor

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
DUDE  
STOP TALKING  
RIGHT NOW

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
No thts not wht i meant

 **dejun ge:**  
Then what did you mean??  
This is why i cant stand rich people!!

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Cnxvxowysj he hates me

 **yuk:**  
Why would you say all that???  
Why???

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I dnt knw!!  
My brain shuts off evry time i tlk to him  
I blew it xnxrqust

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**sicheng (kun):**  
You like kun ge though??!??!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wht

 **dejun ge:**  
Well hes different obviously!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I thought your ultimate goal was to get a rich handsome bf?!!??

 **dejun ge:**  
Yeah but not someone like kunhang!!

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Rich and handsome  
Thats you!!!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
He jst said nt someone like me  
He mentiond me by name as someone he wldnt date

 **yuk:**  
For now  
I got this

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
Rich and handsome  
Sounds exactly like kunhang lol

 **dejun ge:**  
Omggg yukhei dont say that!!

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Xncodtwjd please stop  
Youre makng it worse

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
Why not?  
Hes great!  
You know hes dumb as rocks

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
WHY

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
But thats kind of a good thing  
Hes not sneaky or conniving  
And he’ll always be honest  
I think hes a great pick for a rich and handsome bf :D

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wait thts nt bad

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Aww youre such a good friend!!  
**@yangx2** why don’t you ever talk me up like this :<

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Hes ignoring you

 **dejun ge:**  
Hes ignoring me!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
And thats another thing  
Kunhang would never ignore you  
Im sure he has special notifs on for whenever you text in the gc lmao

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Qpxtsmwbso why wld you say tht??

 **yuk:**  
Wait lmao you do???  
Broooo

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Abxkdywraxv sht up!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei (ten):**  
I mean he would if you dated :D

 **kunhang (ten):**  
I wld

 **dejun ge:**  
Omg where are my friends to sell me this hard  
Sicheng hyung just disappeared!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lol its cool!!  
Kunhang can talk you up :D

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Zbxmpatwnsb no i cnt  
Im gnna sound so stpid

 **yuk:**  
You can!!!  
Dude i made you a free pass  
Now take it!!!

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Qvxkzgauwo

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dejun ge:**  
Can’t you just do it instead  
I dont trust kunhang >.>

 **yukhei (ten):**  
No hes great!!!  
Bro  
Go on  
:)

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Dejun  
Youre great

 **dejun ge:**  
That was the most soulless thing ive ever heard :<

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Youre obviously very pretty  
But i think youre more than just that  
Youre kind and try to help strangers  
Even though youve been scammed so many times  
You care about your friends a lot  
And you always want to be in the middle which is annoying but still cute  
You do things like carry candy in your bag to share  
And write songs for guys you like and sing for them  
Who wouldnt like you honestly  
What guy wouldnt fall for you?

 **dejun ge:**  
Wow  
Um

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Dude  
What the heck was that  
That wasnt a baby step

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Qhxnxpeyoe i look like a weirdo nw dnt i  
Tell me i dnt look like a weirdo

 **yuk:**  
Uhhh

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Vnxpatwndk

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**kunhang (ten):**  
I mean thts wht smeone mght say  
Thres a thousnd reasns a guy wldnt like you lol  
Youre dumb and youre nt evn tht pretty  
Youre bottom half of ths gc fr sure

 **dejun ge:**  
Of course you’d say that!!  
Yukhei i told you i didnt trust him :<

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
You know what?  
Im not even gonna say anything

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Yea i thnk thts fr the best

 **yuk:**  
Its okay!!!  
We’re going baby steps first  
We got this bro  
Trust me

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Its not tht i dnt trust you  
I dnt trust myslf xncoduwjs

 **yuk:**  
Thats why you got me :D  
We got this

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I hope youre rght


	36. Taking care of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **parental figure qk:**  
>  I like him but I’m not his therapist  
>  I can’t just fix all his problems
> 
>  **Yang Yangie:**  
>  But
> 
>  **parental figure qk:**  
>  But  
>  Wait how did you send that at the same moment I did?
> 
>  **Yang Yangie:**  
>  I know you too well gege  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 2k kudos! I never really expected so much love for this fic omg so thank you all so much! 
> 
> Thank you also for your patience ^^;; i hope you'll like this chapter!

**Yang Yangie:**  
So he has issues

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes  
He has more issues than he’s aware of

 **Yang Yangie:**  
And you said you’ll think about it

 **parental figure qk:**  
I did

 **Yang Yangie:**  
And did you?

 **parental figure qk:**  
Did I what

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Did you think about it?

 **parental figure qk:**  
I did

 **Yang Yangie:**  
And what did you decide?

 **parental figure qk:**  
I don’t know  
I like him but I’m not his therapist  
I can’t just fix all his problems

 **Yang Yangie:**  
But

 **parental figure qk:**  
But  
Wait how did you send that at the same moment I did?

 **Yang Yangie:**  
I know you too well gege  
So what’s the but?

 **parental figure qk:**  
But  
I want to try

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Ask me if I’m surprised  
Go on ask

 **parental figure qk:**  
Okay listen

 **Yang Yangie:**  
He doesn’t want to date you!!  
He said it pretty explicitly  
And many times over

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes alright  
But  
He does like me  
And he does want to date me  
He just doesn’t want to break up  
So we won’t break up

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You’re ridiculous  
He’ll never agree to this for one  
And you’re just gonna get your heart broken  
Again

 **parental figure qk:**  
I know!

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You know?? You do???

 **parental figure qk:**  
Yes, I do  
So I will stop pursuing Ten and trying to win him over

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god  
Really???

 **parental figure qk:**  
Really  
But I can’t give up hope entirely

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Oh my god  
Of course you can’t  
Why did i even get my hopes up?

 **parental figure qk:**  
I’m not going to make any moves on him!  
We’ll be friends only!  
But  
I do think he’ll come around

 **Yang Yangie:**  
This is a bad idea  
You can’t pause everything on the chance he does

 **parental figure qk:**  
I’m not  
I just want him to know his real worth  
You weren’t there, he really likes me a lot  
He has this wall in his head he can’t get past  
I have to help him break it down  
I don’t mind if he won’t date me after  
As long as he knows how great he is

 **Yang Yangie:**  
You’re hopeless

 **parental figure qk:**  
Maybe  
Thanks for supporting me regardless

 **Yang Yangie:**  
Yeah yeah sure

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Okay so ive been thinking  
Zebras and horses are in the same family right???  
So why doesnt anyone try to ride a zebra?

 **donkey kong:**  
Thnk less

 **ten teteten:**  
No think about it!!!  
Who wouldnt want a sexy print horse???

 **golden pupper:**  
Wait  
Thats not a bad idea

 **donkey kong:**  
No?? Its totally a bad idea

 **ten teteten:**  
Why???

 **donkey kong:**  
Well  
I dnt really knw why  
But im sure its nt a good idea  
Cxvnzsjgkd you shld say ths in the othr gc  
Kun gege wld tell you why its nt a good idea

 **ten teteten:**  
Thats why i came here!!!  
To my supportive babies  
Or so i thought ಠ ೧ ಠ

 **golden pupper:**  
Youre in here a lot  
I thought you were busy with choreo stuff?

 **ten teteten:**  
Im done with most of it dw  
Dont tell me youre trying to get rid of me

 **golden pupper:**  
No way  
Just wondering why youre never in the other gc  
Did anything happen?

 **donkey kong:**  
Is smeone in tht gc the one we needed to take care of??  
Holy sht dnt tell me dejun did somethng

 **ten teteten:**  
What??? No!!!  
Why would dejun do anything to me???  
Hes super sweet and lovely and you need to lay off him istg

 **donkey kong:**  
Xnvbmewyrucbvg??  
I ddnt do anythng to him!!

 **golden pupper:**  
Forget kunhang and dejun  
Are you sure everythings okay?  
You seemed kind of sad the last time we met :(

 **ten teteten:**  
Aww yukhei my baby thank u for worrying (இдஇ; )  
But im fine i promise!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
You knw if youre nt we’ll take care of it

 **ten teteten:**  
Asdfhsknhjk yes i know!!!

 **golden pupper:**  
So youll tell us if something does happen?  
And if anyone needs to be talked to i can do that

 **donkey kong:**  
Wth his fists

 **golden pupper:**  
And if anyone needs to be paid kunhang can do that

 **donkey kong:**  
Wth my wallet

 **ten teteten:**  
No one needs to be hit omg  
But if youre giving out money i’ll take some lol

 **donkey kong:**  
So no one needs to be paid eithr got it

 **ten teteten:**  
Smh this is why i need more friends  
Oh i have to go now  
Dont eat each other without me

 **golden pupper:**  
And dont be sad without us!!!

 **ten teteten:**  
I’ll let u know later asdfhksjk

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Hey  
Are you busy?

 **Ten:**  
Not if you want to talk  
Did you think about everything?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I did  
And if it’s okay with you  
I’d like to continue being friends

 **Ten:**  
Oh my god  
Really?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes really

 **Ten:**  
Thank you  
Im so glad fvnbsdhklfd  
Omg thank you for understanding

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’ll be honest  
I don’t really understand  
But I’m here for you anyway

 **Ten:**  
That means so much thank you  
So we’re still friends???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes  
But I have some conditions

 **Ten:**  
I agree

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You didn’t even hear them?

 **Ten:**  
Doesnt matter lmao im in

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay well let me say them anyway  
First  
You don’t ever say you’re not good for dating

 **Ten:**  
Its true tho

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m sorry, are these your conditions or mine?

 **Ten:**  
Svbshdsgjk okay okay  
Second??

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Second  
No more saying I’m the perfect man

 **Ten:**  
But

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No  
I know already haha you don’t need to tell me

 **Ten:**  
Wellll if u know (。・ω・。)  
Lol okay anything else???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes  
Third and most important  
If anyone  
And I mean anyone  
Ever tells you that you’re only fun for a few weeks  
You hit them in the face as hard as you can

 **Ten:**  
Asjbghvhjfdgskd kun nooooooo

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes

 **Ten:**  
I cant xfnvfhsjk  
Do you want me to get arrested again???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Again?

 **Ten:**  
What lol who said arrested not me ive never been arrested before in my life  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay okay  
But for anyone who is worried about getting arrested  
Don’t be, I’ll bail you out

 **Ten:**  
As many times as i get arrested???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
As many times

 **Ten:**  
Mr qian kun  
Dont tell me youre rich too

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well

 **Ten:**  
Omg  
Did the time for the conditions already start?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes, it’s effective now  
It’s started

 **Ten:**  
Damn adsfghsajfkl

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So you accept?

 **Ten:**  
I do

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Maybe don’t use that specific phrasing

 **Ten:**  
What lol  
Oh sdvbhsnjksdf  
Lmaooo okay yes im in

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Great  
I look forward to being friends with you for a long time, Ten

 **Ten:**  
Yeah me too (❁´◡`❁)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the playlist:  
> [[nct_u_90s_love_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5H8zBb3iao)]  
> [[nct_u_work_it_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un7choIyl_g)]  
> [[nct_2020_resonance_mv.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IpbvXVbBYA)]


	37. Moving forward, rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten (kun):**  
>  Everyone gets 1 topic they can ban from the gc  
>  If anyone talks abt it 3 times theyre out
> 
>  **dejun ge:**  
>  Forever??
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  Omg no not forever!!  
>  What kind of person do you think i am??  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year! Thank you so much for reading this fic, and for all your support. I hope you'll continue to enjoy my work into the new year ♡

**[dick chair boys]**

**ten (kun):**  
  
Hi everyone

 **dejun ge:**  
Ten ge!! Youre glowing!!  
Wow i feel like i havent seen you here in ages ;;  
All your choreo stuff is finally done?

 **ten (kun):**  
Yup (❁´◡`❁)  
I missed you jun (இдஇ; )

 **dejun ge:**  
Me too ;;

 **ten (kun):**  
You guys have been keeping the gc busy tho??  
You and yukhei and kunhang lol  
Just yesterday you were talking about  
Fav fashion brands?? Sbvfhsgk thats random

 **dejun ge:**  
It’s been hell without you gege thank god youre back ;;;;;;

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Wow tht ws kind of uncalld fr

 **dejun ge:**  
What was uncalled for was you saying i couldnt afford the brands you wear!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
That  
Ws an accidnt

 **dejun ge:**  
You accidentally insulted me??  
Ha very funny

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Lets move on :D  
Everything good with you ten ge?

 **ten (kun):**  
Everythings good (。・ω・。)

 **yangx2:**  
Cool

 **ten (kun):**  
Hi yangyang (♡´◡`♡)  
Its been too long since we talked

 **yangx2:**  
Yeah its been a while  
Seems like you’re doing great

 **ten (kun):**  
Now that im talking to you (ෆ˙ᵕ˙ෆ)♡

 **kun (ten):**  
Careful Ten, that one’s my kid

 **ten (kun):**  
Asbvfgshkg backing off

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Ten ge!!!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Sicheng!!!!!!

 **sicheng (kun):**  
∞.o(≧▽≦)o.∞

 **ten (kun):**  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **yangx2:**  
Are you guys done or

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdvbghjsk yes the dance is complete

 **dejun ge:**  
Ten gege you still have one more use of the kun ge pic  
If you wanna announce your return

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh god not this again

 **ten (kun):**  
Hmm  
Since im gracing the gc with my presence again

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Xcvcyuwetywr

 **ten (kun):**  
Lets put some rules on  
To make things comfortable for everyone (。・ω・。)

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Rules? Like??

 **ten (kun):**  
Like  
Everyone gets 1 topic they can ban from the gc  
If anyone talks abt it 3 times theyre out

 **dejun ge:**  
Forever??

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg no not forever!!  
What kind of person do you think i am??  
But we’ll bring u back with a dumbass nickname adnfhgjskdg

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Oh i like it :D

 **yangx2:**  
Doesn’t sound like a bad idea tbh  
I pick sugar parent/baby discourse

 **ten (kun):**  
Boooooo

 **yangx2:**  
I’m sorry i thought it was my pick???

 **ten (kun):**  
Right right sorry  
Everyone can pick whatever they want  
Mine is when i was desperate for kun pics  
I dont wanna remember that period in my life  
That was old ten

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Okay if thats what you pick ge

 **kun (ten):**  
No more saying I’m hot or the ideal man  
That’s mine

 **ten (kun):**  
Dfshjgndfk nooooo  
Why??

 **kun (ten):**  
I didn’t know we had to give supporting reasons!

 **ten (kun):**  
Smh fine （￣^￣）  
Who else

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Im in  
I pick dejuns crsh on kun ge

 **dejun ge:**  
What  
Why??

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Jst  
Im tird of hearng abt it

 **dejun ge:**  
Um  
Okay

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Really kunhang????  
You picked that and not the horse dick??????

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Huh??  
Wait

 **ten (kun):**  
Lmaoooooo

 **kunhang (ten):**  
WBXFYPYOEXCBRQ   
I FRGOT

 **yangx2:**  
You forgot you blew a horse dick??  
Kkkkkkkk

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Shut up xvbfwtyerui  
Can i chnge my answr???

 **ten (kun):**  
No (◡‿◡✿)

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Retuivbtywsd

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Its okay bro i got you  
I pick kunhang blowing the horse dick

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Yukheiiiii  
Brooooo

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Broooooooo

 **dejun ge:**  
Kunhang youre really lucky you’re handsome

 **ten (kun):**  
Asxcbsdgfk?? ???

 **yukhei (ten):**  
But you agree hes handsome!!!

 **dejun ge:**  
Yeah and he’s really lucky  
I mean come on!!  
He didnt even pick him blowing a horse penis!!

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Tht ws nt on purpose

 **dejun ge:**  
Okay that one i believe

 **ten (kun):**  
Whos left??? Sicheng???

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I dont want to hear about any of you going on cute dates

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Uhhh i thought you were the only one dating in this gc?

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Doesnt mean all of you will stay single!!!!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Come on kkkk  
Look at them  
Of course they will kkkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
But its for you too!!!  
I dont wanna hear abt u being cutesy with your hot bf either

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Im never cutesy

 **kun (ten):**  
Haha

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkkk

 **dejun ge:**  
Hahaha

 **sicheng (kun):**  
I want to change mine to anyone calling me cutesy

 **ten (kun):**  
Too late (◡‿◡✿)  
Whos left?

 **yangx2:**  
Only dejun ge

 **dejun ge:**  
Well  
I cant really think of anything

 **ten (kun):**  
Aww thats okay  
You can decide later

 **kunhang (ten):**  
He cn decide latr bt i cnt chnge mine??

 **ten (kun):**  
Yes (◡‿◡✿)

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Zvmxshywt unfair

 **ten (kun):**  
Well since thats all settled  


**kun (ten):**  
Why

 **ten (kun):**  
Might as well right???

 **kun (ten):**  
Fine  
But no one’s allowed to say anything

 **ten (kun):**  
Ofc  


**kun (ten):**  
Hey!

 **ten (kun):**  
I didnt say anything!!!

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Seriously?  
You couldnt wait one day before trying to get around the rules???

 **ten (kun):**  
Adsngxvfsjk couldnt resist

 **yangx2:**  
That’s strike 1 for lee ten  
Two more and he’s out

 **ten (kun):**  
Is that 3 strikes for all conditions  
Or only for saying kun is stupid levels of hot?

 **yangx2:**  
Strike 2

 **ten (kun):**  
Sfdbxdhdk okay okay im stopping

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Cn i chnge my nicknme

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Thats random

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Snce our nicknmes are at stake  
Its only rght we gt to pck thm

 **ten (kun):**  
I’ll allow it  
What do u want?

 **kunhang (ten):**  
Somethng wthout your nme  
Somethng tht mkes me look good maybe

 **ten (kun):**  
I know just the thing

 **kunhang (ten)** ’s nickname has been changed to: **prince donkey**

 **prince donkey:**  
WHY

 **ten (kun):**  
It fits both things u want

 **kun (ten):**  
Criteria

 **ten (kun):**  
It fits both criteria!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Hw does it mke me look good kvodtwidjo

 **ten (kun):**  
Theres a prince in there!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
I hte you

 **dejun ge:**  
Oh me too ten ge!!  
Your pick ^^

 **ten (kun):**  
One new nickname coming up for my dejun (ෆ˙ᵕ˙ෆ)♡

 **prince donkey:**  
Your dejun??

 **dejun ge** ’s nickname has been changed to: **dragonjun**

 **ten (kun):**  
Because you look like a handsome dragon!!!

 **dragonjun:**  
!!  
I like it!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Xqtxbdoetwik why  
No

 **dragonjun:**  
What do you mean no??  
Youre just jealous :<

 **prince donkey:**  
Im?? You dnt see it??  
Dnkey?? Dragn??

 **dragonjun:**  
See what??

 **prince donkey:**  
Orubswyovsy

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Bro :)  
Chill :)

 **ten (kun):**  
Yukhei my big baby!!!  
Gege will change your nickname to whatever you want (。・ω・。)

 **yangx2:**  
You pick favorites too much kkkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
I wont deny it (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **yukhei (ten):**  
Let me think  
Oh i want something sparkly :D

 **ten (kun):**  
Coming right up!!!

 **yukhei (ten)** ’s nickname has been changed to: **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡**

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Thanks :D

 **prince donkey:**  
And im prince dnkey??

 **ten (kun):**  
Yes (◡‿◡✿)

 **sicheng (kun):**  
Oh one sec!!!!!!

 **sicheng (kun)** ’s nickname has been changed to: **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿**

 **ten (kun):**  
Cute!!!  
Anyone else???

 **yangx2:**  
I’m good kkkk

 **ten (kun):**  
Yeah ofc

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
So thats it??!?  
The new era of the gc begins?!!??

 **ten (kun):**  
The new era begins!!!

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Hi  
I hope you arent mad i said you were hot in the gc today  
I got kind of carried away lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No, it’s fine  
You’re not doing it again, after all

 **Ten:**  
Hmmm i notice that wasnt a question  
Youre pretty confident

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Of course  
I already have your new nickname chosen

 **Ten:**  
Afxdsjcgdjkl scary  
Btw why didnt u want to change your nickname?  
In the gc

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha why?  
What’s wrong with kun (ten)?  
You didn’t change from ten (kun) either

 **Ten:**  
Right  
Nothings wrong lol youre right  
Youre probably busy now  
We’ll talk later in the gc

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
If that’s what you want, sure  
Good night Ten

 **Ten:**  
Night kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: [[playv_故人归.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIJiKvYDLrs)]


	38. It's not food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yangx2:**  
>  You went out and spent kun ge’s money without us  
>  Betrayal
> 
>  **dragonjun:**  
>  I earned it!!  
>  You guys went out with him without me before!!
> 
>  **ten (kun):**  
>  Omg kun why are you everyones sugar daddy
> 
>  **yangx2:**  
>  Oh no you don’t  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our highest cloud, our brightest star, our beloved leader ₒ*:･ﾟ✧♡

**[dick chair boys]**

**dragonjun:**  
  
Hi everyone ^^

 **ten (kun):**  
Dejun!!! You look so good!!!  
Where are you???

 **dragonjun:**  
Aww thank you gege ^^  
I went out with kun ge  
He bought me ice cream!

 **kun (ten):**  
Did you have to take the picture while I was at the counter

 **dragonjun:**  
I don’t share the camera with anyone

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Thats such a ten ge thing to say (*^▽^*)

 **ten (kun):**  
Ive taught u well (❁´◡`❁)

 **yangx2:**  
You went out and spent kun ge’s money without us  
Betrayal

 **dragonjun:**  
I earned it!!  
You guys went out with him without me before!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg kun why are you everyones sugar daddy

 **yangx2:**  
Oh no you don’t  
Strike 2!!!  
You’re on thin ice

 **ten (kun):**  
No dsfgbhjskg that doesnt count  
You said discourse!!!  
This isnt discourse!!!

 **yangx2:**  
No sugar parent discussion!!!  
Strike 2

 **ten (kun):**  
Strike 1.5

 **yangx2:**  
2

 **ten (kun):**  
1.5  
Yangyang (இдஇ; )

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Aww come on man  
Dont kick ten ge out literally the day after he made the rules

 **kun (ten):**  
Mercy, Yangyang

 **yangx2:**  
Smh fine  
Strike 1.5

 **ten (kun):**  
Thank you yangyang!!!  
And i promise no more sugar parent discussions  
Youre all really trying to suck kun dry tho asndfhsjkg

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Its our job as his friends!!!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
You’re free to go for it too, Ten

 **ten (kun):**  
Sbdhjfnkd no thanks  
Im a nice person like that (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Lmao i’ll tell kunhang that  
Huh where is kunhang?  
Hes usually online around now

 **dragonjun:**  
Who knows??  
Probably off doing annoying rich person things

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Ohhhh you posted a selfie  
You look nice btw

 **dragonjun:**  
Thank you!

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
Coward  
Come to the gc and tell dejun he looks nice  
Wong kunhang

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I cnt

 **yuk:**  
You cant???

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Im gnna say somethng stpid  
I always end up saying somethng stpid

 **yuk:**  
Just copy paste this  
You look nice dejun  
Is that so hard???

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
You see  
It shldnt be  
But i knw ill somehw fck it up anyway

 **yuk:**  
Dude dejun posted a selfie  
You cant let this opportunity go  
Now get your ass in the gc and compliment him

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I wnt

 **yuk:**  
Youre a coward bro

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I am wrqtyuotcsd

\--★--

**[home base]**

**kun (ten):**  
I regret going with Dejun

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkk dejun ge you cleared him out???

 **kun (ten):**  
Money is not the problem  
It’s what he makes me spend it on

 **dragonjun:**  
Listen

 **kun (ten):**  
Mint chocolate ice cream is not food, Dejun

 **dragonjun:**  
Mint chocolate ice cream is great!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Not this again  
Give up ge nobody likes mint chocolate

 **dragonjun:**  
If nobody likes it then why do the shops sell it???

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Its a psychological test  
And you fail every time

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Oooooooooooh

 **ten (kun):**  
Asdbsvgdjf lmaoooo  
Sichengdfsbhjgskdk

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Im a firsthand witness to a damn murder

 **dragonjun:**  
You guys have no taste!!! :<  
Ten ge yukhei one of you support me right??

 **ten (kun):**  
Dejun  
You know i love you

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Mint choco sucks dude

 **dragonjun:**  
Wow  
None of you have any taste  
Its really me against all 6 of you in here??

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
No kunhang didnt say if he liked it or not

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdafbhvsfnk kunhang hates it the most  
He said hed rather eat toothpaste lmaoooo

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
He couldve changed his mind  
**@prince donkey** what do you say??

 **ten (kun):**  
Where is he??  
Hes usually around at this time

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Kunhang get in here and tell dejun hes objectively wrong

 **dragonjun:**  
:<

 **prince donkey:**  
Honstly  
Mint choclate sucks ass  
But  
If dejun likes it we shld respct tht

 **ten (kun):**  
Am i dreaming???  
Kunhang being cool and reasonable???

 **kun (ten):**  
That’s easy for you to say  
You’ve never sat opposite a person while they eat a cup of toothpaste

 **dragonjun:**  
You are the worst :<  
Kunhang thank you

 **prince donkey:**  
Wht  
Wait  
Yes  
Youre welcme

 **ten (kun):**  
Next time we go out lets make kunhang eat mint choco ice cream

 **prince donkey:**  
Xzcbmjvwryt WHY

 **ten (kun):**  
Since you obviously dont have a problem with it (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **prince donkey:**  
I ddnt agree to ths weruioretbsd  
Dnt mke me eat toothpaste jst bc i didnt want dejun to be sad

 **dragonjun:**  
Its not toothpaste!!  
You know what? I pick my topic to be banned  
No more mint chocolate slander!!

 **kun (ten):**  
We’re not slandering it

 **yangx2:**  
It’s not slander if it’s true kkkkkkkk

 **kun (ten):**  
Slander is spoken, libel is written  
Also Yangyang is right

 **dragonjun:**  
Same difference!!  
I still have my topic left and i pick it!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Kun you know law too???  
Youre  
Literally  
The most

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Gege dont!!!!!  
Youre already 2 strikes down!!!!

 **ten (kun):**  
Sfdhsgksdfhj fine i wont  
Dejun are you sure you want to pick this???

 **dragonjun:**  
Yes :<

 **ten (kun):**  
Then im hitting my table with that hammer thing  
The rule is passed

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Dude i feel like youre gonna regret picking this  
Its a waste

 **dragonjun:**  
I wont!!  
And didn’t you give up yours because kunhang was an idiot and forgot he blew a horse dick?

 **prince donkey:**  
Do you hve to say it like tht qcxvnsjgfr

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Bros defend bros

 **ten (kun):**  
Well it doesnt matter anyway (◡‿◡✿)  
Dejun has decided so we have to follow  
No more talking shit about mint chocolate

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Boooooo

 **dragonjun:**  
The moment i get a cute boyfriend im gonna spam your messages with date details sicheng ge

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Youre the worst!!!!!!

\--★--

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
ITS DEJUN

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Uhh youre gonna have to give me background info here

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
The guy kunhang likes  
Its dejun

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Lol what no lmao no way never haha

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
Omg yukhei i love you but youre so easy sdfnshjgnk  
Its definitely dejun

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
How did you find out?

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
Asdbvgfjsg so easy  
Literally 5 mins ago in the gc  
He said all that bc he didnt want dejun to be sad???  
And u know i got that 7th sense  
I scrolled back in the gc and guess what i saw!!!  
Kunhang being even more of an idiot every time dejun was there  
You know what that means!!!

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Yeah  
Youre right kunhang likes him

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
I knew it!!!  
Omg this is so  
I dont know!!! Omg i had no idea dejun was kunhang’s type  
I cant believe my little idiot fell in love while i was wrapped up in my own shit sdfnhsgnks

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
So what shit were you wrapped up in?

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
Nothing compared to kunhang and his little crush!!!

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Youre gonna tell me about that sooner or later you know

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
Later!!! After we complete our mission  
We have to make dejun realize kunhang is the guy for him!!!

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Good luck  
Ive been trying and getting nowhere

 **my best big bro lee ten:**  
Thats bc you didnt have your gege to help you out  
We’re gonna get this done for kunhang!!!


	39. Rebranding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ten teteten:**  
>  We need to make sure that the first thing dejun thinks of when u talk isnt idiot  
>  But is instead handsome  
>  Or sweet
> 
>  **donkey kong:**  
>  Good luck
> 
>  **ten teteten:**  
>  Youre gonna post selfies to the gc  
>  At least one every 2 or 3 days  
>  And youre gonna stop putting your foot in your mouth omfg
> 
>  **golden pupper:**  
>  Good luck

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Okay **@donkey kong**  
You have two selling points  
Your looks and your money

 **golden pupper:**  
Thats kinda harsh  
Hes a nice guy too

 **ten teteten:**  
Yeah but its not obvious from first meeting bc hes so dumb

 **golden pupper:**  
Okay fair

 **ten teteten:**  
So until he realizes youre nice we’ll work with what we have  
Trying to show off your money might make u look bad for now  
So we’ll focus on your looks

 **donkey kong:**  
?? ???  
Wht are you talkng abt??

 **ten teteten:**  
Your stupid big crush on dejun

 **donkey kong:**  
Whtxnceuots  
No  
I dnt  
Im nt  
I dnt knw wht youre talkng abt  
Who likes tht guy lmaooo  
Nt me

 **ten teteten:**  
Omg yukhei this is what youve been working with???

 **golden pupper:**  
Yeah

 **ten teteten:**  
Im so sorry

 **golden pupper:**  
Youre telling me

 **donkey kong:**  
Cnjxeyirsg stp tht  
Youre talkng shit abt me

 **ten teteten:**  
Yes bc youre in love with dejun and you didnt even tell me!!!  
How could you betray me like this???

 **donkey kong:**  
Im nt in love wth anybdy  
And especially nt him cbuxwuondfk

 **ten teteten:**  
Dont even bother  
Your ten ge is going to take care of this  
We’re going to make dejun realize youre actually a catch!!!

 **golden pupper:**  
Its not gonna be easy ge  
Dejun turns into a whole other person when kunhang is involved

 **ten teteten:**  
They bicker!! Its cute!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
He hates me

 **ten teteten:**  
No he doesnt!!!  
He just bickers with you!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
No he legit hates me i thnk  
I hve to wrk 10 times as hard to gt evn half of wht u guys get frm him

 **golden pupper:**  
What do we get from him?  
Hes just normal with us dude

 **donkey kong:**  
Yea exctly  
Hes like always ready to fght me

 **ten teteten:**  
He doesnt hate you!!!  
He talks to u in the gc idiot he wouldnt do that if he hated you!!!  
Listen youre exactly dejun’s type

 **donkey kong:**  
Bgxsjotriors i doubt tht

 **ten teteten:**  
Its true!!!  
Youre handsome and rich and you think hes cute  
Thats his type  
He called you handsome himself!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Yea i guess  
Bt he doesnt like me fjvsrivdvk  
Its the exct oppsite

 **ten teteten:**  
For now

 **golden pupper:**  
Dont worry dude we’re on this

 **donkey kong:**  
Like youve been a big hlp so fr chxeubkdu

 **golden pupper:**  
Well now we have ten ge  
Ten ge?

 **ten teteten:**  
Step 1  
Rebranding

 **donkey kong:**  
Dgbxyevifsk pls stp im nt a businss prodct

 **ten teteten:**  
We need to make sure that the first thing dejun thinks of when u talk isnt idiot  
But is instead handsome  
Or sweet

 **donkey kong:**  
Good luck

 **ten teteten:**  
Youre gonna post selfies to the gc  
At least one every 2 or 3 days  
And youre gonna stop putting your foot in your mouth omfg

 **golden pupper:**  
Good luck

 **donkey kong:**  
I try!! I really do!!  
I jst cnt think whn hes there

 **ten teteten:**  
Just pretend hes not???  
Idk lmao i’ll be honest i dont have experience in this  
Im perfect and flawless around the guys i like (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **donkey kong:**  
Xcvnbmasdw i hate you

 **golden pupper:**  
You were so normal around dejun before  
I dont understand!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Well yea  
Tht ws before i knew

 **ten teteten:**  
Before u knew what?

 **donkey kong:**  
Tht he writes songs fr guys he likes  
And carries candy around in his bag to share  
And cnfesses by trying to hold hnds

 **ten teteten:**  
Omg  
Youre actually being cute rn  
This is legit cute!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Sht up axbcvhjfs

 **ten teteten:**  
We have to make this work!!!  
Yukhei youre closer to dejun than us

 **golden pupper:**  
I am?

 **ten teteten:**  
You talk about football or soccer or wtv  
Dont lie i know u do  
Kun told me

 **golden pupper:**  
Uhh yeah i guess  
I dont know if that makes me closer  
I thought you texted him all the time

 **ten teteten:**  
Well yeah but everyones texted everyone outside the gc!!!  
Especially dejun he texts everyone!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Uh

 **ten teteten:**  
Youre kidding me  
Youre kidding me!!!  
You never talked to dejun outside the gc???

 **donkey kong:**  
He doesnt wnna talk to me

 **golden pupper:**  
Dude  
Im  
I dont even know what to say  
Dejun talks to everyone!!  
He literally cant be alone for 30 seconds

 **donkey kong:**  
Oh no do you thnk hes lonely  
I hope nt

 **ten teteten:**  
Okay i have to fix this!!!  
Kunhang get your ass in the gc and post a selfie

 **donkey kong:**  
Xnictubzdu no

 **ten teteten:**  
Why not???

 **donkey kong:**  
I dnt trst you

 **ten teteten:**  
Wong kunhang u buffoon  
Do it!!!  
Or the next time i see u im stabbing u  
For real

 **donkey kong:**  
Nogxehxwuit okay okay

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**prince donkey:**  
  
Hey evrybody

 **ten (kun):**  
Everyone look!!! Its kunhang!!!  
Look at him and his stupid handsome face!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Thnks?? I think

 **dragonjun:**  
Oh!! Kunhang’s face!!  
Its been a while  
You look great!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Thank you dejun

 **yangx2:**  
I can’t believe kunhang ge of all people looks like a prince kkkkk

 **dragonjun:**  
Right??  
Hes so forgetful!!  
He even used up his banned topic on a pointless thing!!

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
But you agree he looks like a prince :D

 **prince donkey:**  
Okay it wsnt pointlss  
And dnt bring up wht i shouldve used it fr  
Youll gt a strike

 **dragonjun:**  
Omg i almost slipped up there o.o

 **yangx2:**  
That’s right no more mercy

 **ten (kun):**  
Moving on to something important  
Kunhang u said you wanted to know about soccer right??

 **prince donkey:**  
I did??

 **ten (kun):**  
Who here knows a lot about that???

 **dragonjun:**  
Yukhei can help him out  
He knows a lot and he plays well too

 **ten (kun):**  
No he cant  
Right yukhei (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Yeah  
Right  
I refuse :D

 **prince donkey:**  
Xbowtdbstw why

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
:D

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
I know a lot!!!!!  
I can help!!!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Huh  
How many players are on the field during the match?

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
11 from each team  
Right?

 **ten (kun):**  
Okay so sicheng is out  
Anyone else???

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Wait but am i right??!?!

 **kun (ten):**  
Sicheng your boyfriend is literally a professional soccer player

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Yeah and its the most boring thing about him!!!!!  
Now tell me if im right!!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
You are

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Hold up  
Sicheng ge’s bf is a pro soccer player??

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Yes (❁´◡`❁)

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
What position??

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Not the goalkeeper  
Thats all i can tell you

 **dragonjun:**  
Hes a winger  
Their team prefers a 1-4-2-3 formation  
So he plays midfield

 **prince donkey:**  
Wow you knw a lot abt soccer

 **ten (kun):**  
Dont talk abt that boring soccer stuff here!!!  
Take it out of the gc!!!  
Dejun u should totally help kunhang with his new soccer interest  
Kunhang make sure u text him  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **dragonjun:**  
Yeah sure you can text if you need help ^^

 **prince donkey:**  
Yeah  
Sure  
Okay  
I’ll do tht  
Okay

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Bro you couldve stopped after the first yeah :)

 **ten (kun):**  
Then its settled (。・ω・。)  
Kun!!! How are you??  
Does your neck still hurt?

 **kun (ten):**  
Don’t worry I’m fine  
I just slept wrong last night

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdbfhskg youre old

 **yangx2:**  
You’re old kkkkkkkk  
Hey wait

 **ten (kun):**  
We sent that at the same time dfbhfsksk

 **kun (ten):**  
Don’t  
It’s bad enough dealing with one of you  
Also Ten  
I’m pretty sure you once mentioned you used one pillow too few  
And then you couldn’t move your neck the next day

 **ten (kun):**  
No omg why would i tell u that  
I mean i didnt tell u that that never happened asdfhjsdgsf

 **kun (ten):**  
Yes you did  
So if I’m old

 **ten (kun):**  
Dont sdbfhsdjg

 **kun (ten):**  
You’re old too!

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkkkkk i’m in a group with senior citizens

 **ten (kun):**  
Shut up!!! I hate you sdfhsjdg

\--★--

 **5kunhang:**  
Hi  
Its me  
Kunhang  
I was wondering  
Maybe

 **dejun:**  
Oh yes hi!!  
Here you go  
[link]  
This video has all the basic info in a simple way  
And if you need any more help you can text me any time ^^

 **5kunhang:**  
Okay  
Cool  
Thanks  
Youre great

 **dejun:**  
^^

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
Ten ge  
I love you

 **ten teteten:**  
I told you  
Im taking care of it (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	40. The first victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
>  Noooooooo  
> Ooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our sunshine prince, our beautiful light *:･ﾟ✧✼

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
**@donkey kong**!!  
This nosy bitch needs an update!!  
How is the rebranding going??

 **donkey kong:**  
Nt good  
I look evn more stupid nw

 **ten teteten:**  
What the fuck  
I set you up so well!!!

 **donkey kong:**  
Im running out of soccr questions  
Today i askd hw many goalkeeprs a team has

 **golden pupper:**  
Dude

 **donkey kong:**  
Yea

 **ten teteten:**  
Omg  
Okay time for phase 2!!  
Get the gc going

 **donkey kong:**  
Drp a slfie?

 **ten teteten:**  
Drop a selfie!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**prince donkey:**  
  
Whts evryone up to

 **ten (kun):**  
Omg you look so good!!!  
Youre so handsome omfg  
Wheres everyone???

 **kun (ten):**  
We’re here  
Looking good Kunhang

 **prince donkey:**  
Thnks

 **ten (kun):**  
No one else???

 **kun (ten):**  
Sicheng is lurking, I’m sure

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
I am

 **ten (kun):**  
Sdbcfjbfk ofc he is  
And the others???

 **dragonjun:**  
What’s up gege?  
Oh kunhang!! You look amazing!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Thanks  
Youre working?

 **dragonjun:**  
On a break right now ^^

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**ten teteten:**  
Conversation???  
Talking??? Nicely???

 **golden pupper:**  
Its a miracle

 **donkey kong:**  
Sht up sht up sht up  
Im doing so good youre gnna make me mess up xnorwyvnts

 **ten teteten:**  
Adsbxfshsk okay okay

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangx2:**  
What’s up everyone?  
Oh it’s kunhang ge’s face  
Again

 **ten (kun):**  
Shhhh hes blessing us with pics we should enjoy it while we can  
Someone in my dance troupe had a major crush on him u know  
Said he had her ideal look

 **dragonjun:**  
Aww thats sweet

 **ten (kun):**  
Now that i think about it!!!  
We never told each other our ideal types  
Lets talk about that now (。・ω・。)

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
Im sick  
Tht ws so awkwrd and obvious

 **ten teteten:**  
Just go with it!!!  
I have this under control

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Sounds fun :D

 **kun (ten):**  
That’s kind of sudden

 **ten (kun):**  
Is it??? I talk abt this with my friends all the time lol  
Im pretty sure ive talked about it with you before too

 **kun (ten):**  
Well  
Yes  
But still

 **ten (kun):**  
Right gdnxfsjdk you must be tired about hearing stuff like that

 **kun (ten):**  
Meaning?

 **ten (kun):**  
You know  
Lmao come on  
At least a thousand people must think youre their ideal type  
Just admit it!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten

 **ten (kun)** has been removed from the chat

 **kun (ten):**  
What

 **yangx2:**  
Strike 3

 **kun (ten):**  
Wait  
Oh no

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Yooooooooo

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
!!!!!!  
!!! !!!! !!!!!

 **dragonjun:**  
Oh my god!!

 **yangx2:**  
Kun ge’s banned topic  
Saying he’s hot or the ideal man  
That’s strike 3

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Lmaooooooo

 **prince donkey:**  
Xbxiwtbxgsj  
Oh my gbxrsuwifaw

 **kun (ten):**  
Yangyang please add Ten back to the chat  
He’s going crazy

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Lmaoooo i knew it would be ten ge first!!!  
I knew it!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Rip ten ge it ws fun

 **kun (ten):**  
He sent me six keyboard smashes in two seconds I’m scared

 **yangx2:**  
Okay okay i’ll add him back

 **dragonjun:**  
The nickname!!  
Pick a good one!!

 **yangx2:**  
I have the perfect one kkk

 **insta star lt** has been added to the chat

 **insta star lt** ’s nickname has been set to: **armpit fetishist**

 **prince donkey:**  
Xbxywnxosvsteovsjk

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Noooooooo  
Ooooooooooooo

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh my god

 **dragonjun:**  
Yangyang  
YANGYANG

 **armpit fetishist:**  
FUCK YOU

 **yangx2:**  
You’re welcome everybody kkkkkkk

 **armpit fetishist:**  
NO  
I demand you change my nickname back  
Right now  
That was not strike 3!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkk i’m sorry but it was  
#1 saying kun ge was hot  
#2 sugar daddy mention  
#3 saying kun ge was hot (remix ver.)

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Mixtape of the decade

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You cant do this to me!!!  
This is my gc!!!  
We’re all here bc of me!!!

 **dragonjun:**  
You made the rules gege

 **armpit fetishist:**  
But they werent supposed to affect me!!!

 **yangx2:**  
You know what i forgive you for everything you’ve ever done  
It’s so worth this kkkkkkkk

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Wheres sicheng ge?  
He shouldnt miss this gold

 **kun (ten):**  
He’s wheezing on the floor

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Im wheezinggg on the floorrr  
I cant brreathe

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Youre all evil!!!  
Kun!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Me?

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Do something!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
What am I supposed to do?  
You made the rules!

 **armpit fetishist:**  
But our matching nicknames!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Kun ge cn chant sugar daddy in the gc 3 times  
Yang wll hook you up wth a matchng nicknme stxnweoenxyeu

 **dragonjun:**  
Armpit

 **prince donkey:**  
Cnxowysnxgwo

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Fuck you to both of you!!!

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Yooo dejun  
Pay up :D

 **dragonjun:**  
Damn it!!

 **yangx2:**  
Why are we getting paid?  
If anyone deserves money it’s me kkkkkk

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
We bet on why ten ge would be the first one to get kicked out of the gc  
Kun ge sexy was strike 3  
So now dejun owes me a meal :D

 **dragonjun:**  
Ten ge you couldnt bring up sugar daddy discourse one more time!!  
Smh

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You guys were betting on me???

 **prince donkey:**  
Cn i gt in nxt time?

 **dragonjun:**  
Sure  
Im sticking with sugar daddy btw  
Ten ge will be careful not to bring up kun ge sexy from now on

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Shxbzfsvsk shut up

 **prince donkey:**  
I bet he’ll frget hs own one and tlk abt thrst fr kun ge pics

 **dragonjun:**  
Risky strategy

 **yangx2:**  
But we all agree it’ll be ten ge again next time? kkkkkk

 **dragonjun:**  
Oh definitely

 **armpit fetishist:**  
ShUT  
How do none of you care about my misery???  
Kun!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Ten there is literally nothing I can do  
I’m not even an admin

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You bitches removed me as admin from my own gc!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Them’s the rules

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Dont talk to me demon!!!  
Sicheng!!!  
Youre admin too  
Change my nickname back  
My beautiful steamed bun dumpling i love so much

 **prince donkey:**  
Iwnxozrwuw laying it on thck

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Hes the only one i can trust!!!  
Sicheng???

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Gege please stop sending messages every time i see your nickname i laugh and now im crying so bad its hard to type

 **yangx2:**  
Lololololol

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Betrayed by the steamed bun ayyyyy

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Im living in a den of snakes!!!  
I hate all of you!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
I’m sorry but you made the rules  
Now you have to live with the consequences  
Armpit fetishist

 **armpit fetishist:**  
FUCK YOU

\--★--

 **Ten:**  
Youre yangyang’s dad

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No

 **Ten:**  
Make him change my nickname back!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten, no  
I hate to say it but you did this to yourself

 **Ten:**  
Youre saying its my fault???  
Its my fault im now armpit fetishist in the gc???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Well

 **Ten:**  
Sfbjcshkfk no its your fault!!!  
You chose an impossible banned topic!!!  
You should be armpit fetishist not me!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
No one else broke that condition though

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
Please tell me seriously   
Do you really hate it when people say youre hot?  
Bc u know when i say it i dont mean just looks  
Youre great in so many ways

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I don’t hate it exactly  
It’s just

 **Ten:**  
Its just?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I feel like when you praise me, you put yourself down  
And that’s what I can’t bear

 **Ten:**  
I dont  
I wouldnt  
Why would i lol im amazing (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah, you are

 **Ten:**  
Stop that

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Stop what?

 **Ten:**  
That  
Sdbvhfsdkg i cant  
I have to go  
Do something

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay then  
See you later  
Armpit fetishist

 **Ten:**  
Adscbfgshgk i cant live because of you!!!  
You know its not over!!!  
Im gonna make sure you get your nickname changed too!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha good luck!


	41. Arranging dates (not official)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
>  If things are a little weird its just for rn  
>  Theyll go back to normal eventually
> 
>  **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
>  Normal??!?!  
>  You mean like when you said youd marry kun ge??!?!
> 
>  **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
>  Sdfgsdcdjk theres context to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year to this fic ★
> 
> And happy birthday R! Thank you for always being so cool and amazing ♡

**[dick chair boys]**

**armpit fetishist:**  
Hey  
Whats everyone up to today?

 **kun (ten):**  
Nothing much  
Armpit fetishist

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You think youre safe?  
You think i’ll rest until you join me in nickname hell?  
Watch your back  
Youre gonna join me soon  
And then youll wish you were just armpit fetishist

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkkkkkk  
This is the greatest thing ive ever done

 **prince donkey:**  
We shld chnge ten ges nicknme to tht in all our gcs xbciwtdbeis

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You should watch out too mr donkey (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Hey wheres the dragon?

\--★--

 **best donkey *:･ﾟ✧:**  
Cxzvbhfwersn i hate you

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**prince donkey:**  
Busy prbably  
He hs a job unlike you

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Excuse me i am working full time???

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Im going to japan for two weeks

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Wait what???  
For real??

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
For real

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
For work or??

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
To see yuta (´◡`)

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Wow hope you have fun ge :D  
When are you leaving?

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Thanks!!!!!  
Day after tomorrow

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Sgxfvdshsk you cant just drop it on us like that!!!  
Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon???

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
No im already all packed!!!!!

 **yangx2:**  
You mean you already had kun ge pack everything for you kkkkk

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Not everyone is you yangyang!!!!!

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Come see me after rehearsal tomorrow!!!  
I’ll buy dinner

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Really??!?!

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Yeah really!!!  
I wont be able to see you for the next two weeks (இдஇ; )

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Okay!!!! （｡>‿‿<｡ ）

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Curse your sexy foreign bf stealing u away from me!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
You play favrites too mch  
Whn ws the last time you bought anythng fr me??

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Are you his steamed bun dumpling whatever??

 **prince donkey:**  
Okay fair

\--★--

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Gege hi (｡◠ 𓎺 ◠｡ )

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Hello my bun!!!  
Dont tell me you cant make it today

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
No no i will be there!!!!!  
I was just wondering  
How are things between you and kun gege?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Okay  
Why?

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
I dont know  
He was asking me about what were going to do today  
And things feel kind of different in the gc

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Its okay!!  
I told u we talked it out  
Everythings going back to normal (。・ω・。)

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Are you sure?!??!  
You and kun ge are just going to keep being like this?!!?

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Like what?  
Just friends???

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Youre so not just friends!!!!!  
Theres a weird tension  
Youre kind of flirting still?!?? But not??!?  
And i know you did the whole gc rules thing for his sake!!!!!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Okay that last ones true  
I did the rules so he wouldnt be uncomf with yall bringing up me wanting his pics  
But we’re not flirting omg  
If things are a little weird its just for rn  
Theyll go back to normal eventually

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Normal??!?!  
You mean like when you said youd marry kun ge??!?!

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Sdfgsdcdjk theres context to that

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
I know you have a commitment thing

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
I dont!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
I know  
But come on  
You cant really be just friends  
I dont think you ever were just friends  
I like both you and kun ge and i want you to be happy ( ´･ω･)

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Sicheng  
Its better like this i promise  
And we are happy!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
So you dont think youd be happier dating kun ge??!!?  
You dont think hed be happier dating you?!!??

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
No i dont  
He wouldnt be happier dating me

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Gege (。❛︵❛。)

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Okay lets not be sad any more!!!  
Youre still coming to see me right???

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Yeah i am

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
Great!!!  
I’ll introduce you to the rest of my group  
And then i’ll buy us dinner  
Whatever you want (。・ω・。)  
Itll be fun!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
Itll be nice to see you again (❛ ω ❛)

 **tennie ヽ ⍣⃝ノ:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
So make sure youre there!!!

 **sweet bun｡༅:*ﾟ*✿:**  
I will!!!!!

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**prince donkey:**  
Guess who i met tday  


 **kun (ten):**  
You’re not with Ten?

 **prince donkey:**  
We took the pic whle he ws in the othr room owyxzgsoe

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Asdvsvkdk i hate you  
Not you kun

 **kun (ten):**  
Haha don’t worry, I know

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Okay nvm youre still #1 on my target list

 **prince donkey:**  
I hate you too  
I ddnt come hre to listn to you scream ovr pics of sicheng ges boyfrnd

 **armpit fetishist:**  
No u came to rob me!!  
This was supposed to be my sicheng date!!!  
Wheres yukhei???

 **prince donkey:**  
I askd him but he said he cldnt join us  
Hes havng dinnr wth a friend

 **dragonjun:**  
He was!!  
Now he’s just pretending hes a model  


 **prince donkey:**  
??

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Afsvjdvdjk dejun???  
Youre yukhei’s dinner date???

 **dragonjun:**  
If you wanna call it that  
I owed him because i lost the bet  
Thanks for that armpit fetishist ge :<

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Dsnxfbfksk you can still call me ten u know

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkkk no this is your new name

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You showed up just to say that???

 **yangx2:**  
Kkkkk  
It’s your bet dejun ge?

 **dragonjun:**  
One full meal smh  
So me and yukhei got dinner together  
And i paid for his food

 **prince donkey:**  
Cool

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
DUDE  
WHAT THE FUCK  
YUKHEI  
DONT EVEN PRETEND LIKE YOURE NOT READING THESE

 **yuk:**  
I can explain

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
EXPLAIN

 **yuk:**  
Its just food???  
Its not a real date chill

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
I knw tht!!  
Jst  
Whts he like  
In real lfe

 **yuk:**  
Uh i dunno  
Hes dejun  
He eats a lot??  
And he mixes weird stuff together

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Cnirecidwyib  
Wht are you guys talkng about

 **yuk:**  
Sports mostly   
Hes pretty cool :D

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Wow

 **yuk:**  
Dude its cool  
Youll get your own date with him in the end  
But itll always be after me :D

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Snxtwowgxqy sht up

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**dragonjun:**  
He ate so much!!  
He was trying to bankrupt me!!

 **kun (ten):**  
I support this  
Clean him out, Yukhei  
Someone else aside from me should get their wallet depleted

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Hey i offered to pay for sicheng!!!  
And now that snake kunhang is here

 **prince donkey:**  
Sywixksgwu unprvoked??

 **armpit fetishist:**  
And im paying for him too!!  
Id say im pretty generous too (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **kun (ten):**  
Doesn’t count if you don’t buy for me

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You never bought for me either???

 **kun (ten):**  
We can change that   
I’m free tomorrow night

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Thats  
Adsbxfsfdjfk no  
No

 **dragonjun:**  
I accept free food if youre offering kun ge ^^

 **kun (ten):**  
I am not  
Enjoy your own date

 **prince donkey:**  
Okay bt its nt a date  
Its prtty obvious its nt an offcial date

 **yangx2:**  
Aww dejun ge finally meets big hand man and can’t even get an official date kkkkk

 **prince donkey:**  
Big hnd man??

 **dragonjun:**  
Moving on :)  
Ten ge youre going for dinner?

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Im thinking abt my poor wallet and crying already  
I was okay with buying for my dumpling but kunhang???  
I have to buy for kunhang now???

 **prince donkey:**  
Wow??

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Get your own date and leave me and my money alone sfnxhkdhfd

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Its not a date :)

 **prince donkey:**  
Its nt a date

\--★--

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
BRO

 **yuk:**  
ITS NOT

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m guessing you enjoyed your night out with Sicheng

 **Ten:**  
I did!!!  
Hes the cutest  
Even if he wont admit it lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
He won’t  
He’s probably the second most stubborn person I’ve ever met

 **Ten:**  
I wont ask who the first is

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re pretty familiar with him already  
I didn’t know you and Sicheng met so often

 **Ten:**  
Not super often  
But sometimes

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
So Sicheng has met you and Kunhang  
And Dejun and Yukhei went for dinner  
But you and I have never met  
Isn’t that strange?  
We’ve known each other the longest

 **Ten:**  
Lol its not strange  
It just is lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I wasn’t joking about what I said in the group chat  
I wouldn’t mind paying for a meal with you one day

 **Ten:**  
Kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’ve already paid for almost all my other friends by now haha

 **Ten:**  
Omg  
Its not that i dont want to  
I cant  
You think im stubborn but im actually really weak  
I cant just go eat somewhere with you  
Bc i know myself and i know i will crack sgdhsnlfk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Maybe that’s my master plan

 **Ten:**  
Adsnxfxfshdk kun pls

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha okay okay  
No more offers for free food

 **Ten:**  
Thank you  
Youre actually making me turn down free food shsfxfsjkl  
What have you done to me???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Not enough evidently

 **Ten:**  
KUN


	42. Not even a real crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dragonjun:**  
>  Okay firstly i dont remember that happening
> 
>  **yangx2:**  
>  Really?  
>  Because i remember sicheng ge laughing until he cried kkkkkkk
> 
>  **dragonjun:**  
>  Secondly  
>  Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hectic time, thank you for your patience ♡

**[dick chair boys]**

**yangx2:**  
Look who came over today  
  
He’s so sad he can’t live without me kkkkk  
I feel so bad i’m taking him to my cousin’s wedding kkkk

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Omg you guys look so cute!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Yangyang invited me over  
As his good older brother of course I had to go

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Sdnfhsgsk sure

 **kun (ten):**  
You can’t believe him over me  
The word devil is literally in his name  
Okay maybe not literally

 **dragonjun:**  
Youre taking kun ge to the wedding??  
What about me???

 **yangx2:**  
You know my other cousin already got a crush on you asshole  
I’m not parading you around in front of everyone

 **dragonjun:**  
Maybe i want to collect another cousin

 **yangx2:**  
Asshole

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Damn dejun youre cold

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Dejun youre merciless asdnfhsjfk  
**@prince donkey**

 **dragonjun:**  
Why did you tag kunhang?

 **armpit fetishist:**  
So he can learn a thing or two from u lol  
He doesnt use his pretty face enough

 **prince donkey:**  
Sht up

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Hi everyone  
What are we talking about??!??

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Sicheng!!!  
Baby what are you doing online?  
Arent you too busy with your stupidly pretty bf

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
I need a break from him  
He clings like a creeper vine i swear!!!

 **yangx2:**  
Tsundere sicheng ge strikes again kkkkkk

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Hed suffocate me if he could （ꐦ𝅒_𝅒）

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Aww!!!

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Not aww!!!!!!

 **dragonjun:**  
What are you guys doing??

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Nothing  
Oh dejun  
Yuta asked if you were doing well (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **dragonjun:**  
No he didnt

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Yes he did

 **dragonjun:**  
No he didn’t

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Yes he did!!!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Im lost  
Ths is sicheng ges boyfrnd we’re talkng abt?  
Why wld he ask abt dejun lmao

 **dragonjun:**  
People can take an interest in my life!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Xbcotabxjs no  
I ddnt say they cldnt

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Dejun is friends with yuta ge?

 **kun (ten):**  
Not exactly

 **dragonjun:**  
Hes fond of me

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Thats cute

 **yangx2:**  
You don’t wanna know why?? kkkkkk

 **dragonjun:**  
No reason!!  
Yangyang!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Oh come on  
It’s no big deal

 **dragonjun:**  
Kun ge!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Whts nt a big deal

 **dragonjun:**  
Nothing!!

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Dejun had a massive crush on yuta!!!!!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Huh what

 **dragonjun:**  
SICHENG GE

 **kun (ten):**  
It’s not that embarrassing  
It was ages ago  
But Yuta and Sicheng still think it’s funny haha

 **yangx2:**  
It was pretty funny kkkkkk  
He’d freeze up and go stupid whenever he showed up kkkkk

 **dragonjun:**  
It was not funny!!  
And it wasnt even a real crush omg

 **kun (ten):**  
You got tongue tied in front of him once and said your name was Liu Yangyang

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Afsbxfsgdk dejun!!!  
Thats so cute!!!

 **dragonjun:**  
Okay firstly i dont remember that happening

 **yangx2:**  
Really?  
Because i remember sicheng ge laughing until he cried kkkkkkk

 **dragonjun:**  
Secondly  
Shut up

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Sdbxfsvkhsk relax kun is right  
Its no big deal!!!  
It just makes you look even more cute

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Yeah dude its nothing  
How long ago was it?

 **kun (ten):**  
When we first met Yuta  
So like years ago

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Thats forever ago  
Everyone gets dumb crushes anyway

 **armpit fetishist:**  
And you picked a good one!!!  
I saw pics of yuta hes cute as hell

 **dragonjun:**  
I guess

 **yangx2:**  
Hmmmm  
So dejun ge and ten ge have the same type then kkkk

 **armpit fetishist:**  
What does that mean lol

 **yangx2:**  
Oh you know  
Yuta ge  
Kun ge

 **kun (ten):**  
Yangyang

 **yangx2:**  
Oh come on  
Like we all didn’t see ten ge bargain for your selfies in this gc kkkkk

 **prince donkey:**  
Strike 2

 **yangx2:**  
What?  
Wait  
Shit

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Shxndvdjsk omg kunhang youre right!!!  
I totally forgot anxfsvdjs

 **prince donkey:**  
Yeah  
Youre nt suppsd to mntion dejun and kun ge

 **yangx2:**  
I didn’t mention it outright!!!

 **armpit fetishist:**  
You hinted!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
You alluded!

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Thats enough!!!

 **kun (ten):**  
That’s enough!

 **yangx2:**  
You’re ganging up on me bc i made ten ge into armpit fetishist  
This is unfair

 **prince donkey:**  
Snce its dejun’s thng he shld hve the final say  
Dejun?

 **dragonjun:**  
Hmmmmmmmm

 **yangx2:**  
He’s a petty bitch of course he’ll say i’m wrong

 **dragonjun:**  
Oh now i definitely will!!  
Strike 2!!

 **prince donkey:**  
Strike 2

 **yangx2:**  
Fuck  
Well none of you are admins anyway  
At least sicheng ge is fair

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
I am!!!!!  
So this is me saying early im getting a strike  
Yuta took me to a game center and tried to win me a stuffed toy but just lost all his money and then he bought me taiyaki and took me to see a street play and to dinner at this tiny restaurant underground where its all lit by lanterns and now hes lying on me like a weighted blanket  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Sicheng??????  
Fsnxfdsbxghk???

 **yangx2:**  
Whoa  
Where tf did tsundere sicheng ge go?

 **kun (ten):**  
He dropped the mask so that he could tell us about his date

 **dragonjun:**  
That can’t be just one strike!!  
Unfair!!

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
In the end we got this  


**armpit fetishist:**  
Dgsfnxdsvdsk im dying of jealousy

 **dragonjun:**  
Give him a second strike!!  
Yangyang!!

 **kun (ten):**  
Well the second one wasn’t really a cute date detail  
It’s more him stating a fact really

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Lmaooo sicheng ge really dumped it all out at once  
This is the longest text ive ever seen him send

 **yangx2:**  
He must’ve been typing it all this time kkkkkk

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
I was!!!!!

 **dragonjun:**  
I can’t stand any of you!!  
Except you kunhang youre okay

 **prince donkey:**  
Im  
Thanks

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Im sorry i snapped up yuta before you could dejun (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

 **dragonjun:**  
:<

\--★--

**[hot like salsa (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞]**

**donkey kong:**  
So

 **golden pupper:**  
You cant be bothered by this bro  
It was ages ago and yuta has a boyfriend  
Plus its sicheng ge of all people lol

 **donkey kong:**  
Yeah yeah i knw  
Jst  
So dejun does hve a type  
Whtever type ten ge hs  
Whch is so nt me

 **golden pupper:**  
Dude yangyang said that to be a brat  
And i dont think ten ge would agree with him  
Right ten ge?  
Ge?

 **donkey kong:**  
Whre is he??

\--★--

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Sorry about that  
Yangyang is uncontrollable

 **Ten:**  
Lol its fine  
I made that my banned topic for your sake anyway  
So if youre okay i dont really mind

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Really?  
Wait, you started the whole rules thing in the first place  
For me?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah i knew the others would keep bringing up me thirsting over you lol  
So i made the banned topic rule to stop them  
And you got to set one of your own too so thats a plus!!!  
Tho yours is totally unfair and impossible afjbsghdjk

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Wow  
Sometimes I don’t understand you at all

 **Ten:**  
Fxbdsjbdghk is that a compliment or???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
How can you look down on yourself when you do things like this?

 **Ten:**  
I dont look down on myself omg  
I just know myself

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten  
You are an idiot

 **Ten:**  
Sfdncjdsdkj unprovoked???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You’re so dumb  
That is a compliment by the way

 **Ten:**  
How???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Because even with how dumb you are I still like you

 **Ten:**  
Dont  
Friends remember???  
We’re staying just friends

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yes of course  
But that’s following your decision  
And if you choose to change it I wouldn’t be opposed

 **Ten:**  
God  
No wonder dejun was in love with you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’m pretty good with a claw machine too  
If you’re really that envious of Sicheng’s date

 **Ten:**  
Sfxghsnxhsk stop  
You dont get to call me dumb and then make me feel like this!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Like what?

 **Ten:**  
Like im gonna choke you if u keep talking  
Im going to do something else rn  
You  
Just stop talking

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha okay okay  
Go do your something else  
And I’ll text you before bed?

 **Ten:**  
I hate you  
Yes


	43. A really bad joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
>  Yes, weddings are usually fun  
>  I like seeing people in love
> 
>  **Ten:**  
>  Yeah
> 
>  **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
>  I’d like to take you to one
> 
>  **Ten:**  
>  Do not even joke about that
> 
>  **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
>  About what?  
>  Wait  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the brightest star ｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**[dick chair boys]**

**kun (ten):**  
  
Hi everyone

 **armpit fetishist:**  
No  
No i will not speak  
Not one word

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Lmaoooo good thinking   
Youre at the wedding kun ge?

 **kun (ten):**  
Just returned home  
It was fun

 **yangx2:**  
I’m never taking kun ge to a family event ever again

 **prince donkey:**  
Wht did he do??  
You guys look nice btw

 **kun (ten):**  
Thank you Kunhang  
I didn’t do anything!  
Yangyang’s family loves me

 **yangx2:**  
You make me look bad

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Adsnbvfhdks really???

 **yangx2:**  
Parents just love kun ge  
Old people adore him

 **armpit fetishist:**  
I can see why lol

 **kun (ten):**  
I’ll take that as a compliment

 **yangx2:**  
Makes sense kkkkk  
Ten ge is a senior citizen too after all kkkk

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Im literally 4 years older than u???

 **yangx2:**  
Key word here is older

 **armpit fetishist:**  
Sdnhfkfdfgs youre such a brat

 **kun (ten):**  
Moving on  
What’s everyone up to?

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Nothing much  
  
  
Just chilling in bed

 **yangx2:**  
Hey **@dragonjun**

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Why are you tagging dejun??

 **dragonjun:**  
Hi everyone ^^  
Who tagged me??  
Yangyang

 **yangx2:**  
Mr big hand man is here kkkkk

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Wait lol im mr big hand man??  
I mean youre not wrong :D

 **prince donkey:**  
Bt wht does tht hve to do wth dejun

 **dragonjun:**  
Nothing ^^

\--★--

 **singer star xdj:  
**Yangyang  
I’ll kill you

 **1yangyang:**  
Sdfbhsdkfgxchfdk

 **singer star xdj:**  
Dont try me i will knock all your teeth out

 **1yangyang:**  
Damn okay okay i won’t  
Idk why you’re freaking out about it  
It’s funny kkk

 **singer star xdj:**  
Maybe to you!

 **1yangyang:**  
Come on you just found him hot  
It’s not like you like yukhei ge

 **singer star xdj:**  
Of course not  
It’s just  
I mean kun ge and then yuta ge  
And now yukhei too?  
You know how that makes me look??

 **1yangyang:**  
Lonely and desperate

 **singer star xdj:**  
Wow okay you didnt have to say it aloud

 **1yangyang:**  
Right sorry  
It’s really no big deal tho  
No one would care

 **singer star xdj:**  
I would  
So don’t okay??

 **1yangyang:**  
Okay i won’t

 **singer star xdj:**  
Sheep’s honor??

 **1yangyang:**  
Sheep’s honor

\--★--

**[dick chair boys]**

**prince donkey:**  
Im lost

 **yangx2:**  
It’s nothing  
It’s bc dejun ge has tiny tiny baby hands kkkk

 **dragonjun:**  
No i dont!!

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Your hands looked okay to me bro its okay

 **dragonjun:**  
Thank you yukhei

 **yangx2:**  
Well he’s the expert so i guess he’d know

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
You know  
Kunhang’s hands are pretty nice too  
Plus he plays basketball :D

 **dragonjun:**  
Thats nice  
And?

 **prince donkey:**  
Nothng  
He said it fr no reasn

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Hi everyone!!!  
What are we talking about??!

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Hey sicheng ge  
Nothing much

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Oh!!!  
Are we talking about dejuns huge crush on yukhei??!?!

 **yangx2:**  
GE NO

 **prince donkey:**  
Thats a really bad joke

 **dragonjun** has left the chat

 **prince donkey:**  
What

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **yangx2:**  
No listen  
He’s joking

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
No??!?  
Dejun literally wanted to join this gc for yukhei?!?!?

 **yangx2:**  
SICHENG GE

 **dragonjun** has left the chat

 **prince donkey:**  
Oh

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Oh youre kidding  
Very funny :D

 **dejun ge:**  
It was not a crush!!  
It wasnt anything!!  
Oh my god

 **prince donkey:**  
So its true

 **dejun ge:**  
Can you read??  
I just said no!!

 **prince donkey:**  
But you joined the gc for him

 **dejun ge:**  
Not  
For him exactly

 **prince donkey:**  
But you did

 **dejun ge:**  
Omg youre not even listening!!

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Uh so

 **dejun ge:**  
Yukhei dont believe sicheng ge it was not a massive crush  
It wasn’t anything at all!!

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
You were pretty mad i got in the gc and you didnt though

 **dejun ge:**  
That’s

 **dragonjun** has left the chat

 **singer star xdj** has been added to the chat

 **singer star xdj** ’s nickname has been set to: **dejun ge**

 **yangx2:**  
Don’t leave again  
Ffs it’s not a big deal  
You thought yukhei was hot  
He is hot!  
It’s fine  
Right???

 **prince donkey:**  
Who are you asking  
Yukhei?

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Uhhhh  
Do i need to answer that??

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Ummm i didnt know this was such a big thing  
Sorry

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Its not!!  
Yangyang is right its nothing at all :)  
Dejun doesnt like me

 **dejun ge:**  
Omg can we stop talking about this??  
Lets talk about literally anything else  
Hey kun ge and ten ge both disappeared  
I wonder where they went!!

 **prince donkey:**  
You went on a date though

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
That wasnt a date!!  
We just ate food dude i swear

 **prince donkey:**  
You ate together and hung out after  
Thats a date

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
No its not!!  
I was just kidding

 **sichengie ∵⃝ ✿:**  
Oh noooo im sorry i said anything ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
I thought we were teasing dejun!!!!  
Like we did about kun ge and yuta  
Harmless!!!!

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
It is harmless!!  
He doesnt like me  
He said it himself

 **prince donkey:**  
But you went on a date

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Bro dont

 **yangx2:**  
Am i missing something rn?  
What’s going on?

 **dejun ge:**  
If we’re all done embarrassing me to death  
Its late and i am going to sleep  
So goodbye and let’s never talk about this ever ever

 **yukhei *:･ﾟ✧♡:**  
Im with you  
Never ever

\--★--

 **yuk:**  
I didnt know i swear  
And you heard him  
He doesnt like me  
Also that wasnt a date  
He owed me food that was it

 **my main man wong kunhang:**  
Sorry i need a sec to process this all

 **yuk:**  
Yeah yeah ofc  
Sure bro take your time

\--★--

 **big baby｡.♡*♥:**  
Ten ge help  
Ge?? You there???

\--★--

**kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  


**Ten:**  
Dfnxdsbjhgk why  
I already saw your face in the gc 10 sec ago  
And u cropped out yangyang adsfgnhsgkd why

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I know what you’re interested in

 **Ten:**  
Ohhhh i cant stand you

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Not the reaction I got from Yangyang’s huge extended family

 **Ten:**  
Lol not surprised  
You had fun at the wedding?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Yeah, it wasn’t bad  
The bride and groom chased each other with cake at the reception

 **Ten:**  
Aww thats cute!!!

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
You like weddings?

 **Ten:**  
Hell yeah!!!  
Its a big party u throw with your friends and family  
All for someone u love enough to wanna spend the rest of your life with  
Whats not to like?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Wow  
That was surprisingly romantic

 **Ten:**  
Surprisingly???  
And what about you mr qian kun  
You like weddings???

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Of course  
Marriage is great for your tax rates

 **Ten:**  
Sdxfhsnk you cant be serious lmaoooo

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha maybe not entirely  
Yes, weddings are usually fun  
I like seeing people in love

 **Ten:**  
Yeah

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
I’d like to take you to one

 **Ten:**  
Do not even joke about that

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
About what?  
Wait  
No no no  
No not like that  
No I mean as a guest  
Not  
Oh my god no  
I’ve only known you a few months  
You should know someone longer before you even think about that!

 **Ten:**  
Adsgfjshsk relax  
I get what u meant  
Dont get a heart attack on me lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Okay  
Good  
I meant it though  
I’d like to take you, as a guest, to a wedding that is not mine

 **Ten:**  
Lmaoooo got it got it  
But why lol  
I dont evolve like a pokemon at a wedding lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Just  
I want to be next to you while you’re smiling

 **Ten:**  
Kun  
This is a fucking joke  
The universe is playing a really shitty joke on me rn

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Sorry?

 **Ten:**  
Youre responsible  
Youre smart and ideal right??  
You always make the right decisions???  
So why  
Why do you make me want to make a really bad one?

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten

 **Ten:**  
I dont understand  
I know it wont work  
I know  
I thought i would be okay if we were just friends  
But i still

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Ten  
I don’t want to pressure you into anything

 **Ten:**  
Youre not

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Do you trust me?

 **Ten:**  
So much

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Then trust me when I say this isn’t a bad decision

 **Ten:**  
Im  
Fuck i dont know what to do now

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s okay  
Just think about it, okay?  
Don’t push yourself  
I’m here no matter what

 **Ten:**  
Kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
It’s late  
How about we go to bed?  
Some sleep might help

 **Ten:**  
Ofc youd go to sleep so early  
Old man lol

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Haha yes yes  
But you’ll sleep?  
And we’ll talk about this later?

 **Ten:**  
Yeah okay  
Goodnight kun

 **kun｡･:*:･ﾟ★:**  
Goodnight Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it ♡
> 
> I'm available on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star), [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/), and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star)! I love to talk so don't hesitate to message (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
